Out of the Past
by ImaginationGoneWild92
Summary: Sofia's life has been turned upside down, new school and a new life to try and sort out. But one day when she goes to help Terry in Bruce Wayne's house, things change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So guys here is the new story! Hope you like! This is set a few months after Return of the Joker.

*Sofia POV*

"Dad! Come on we have to go!" Foot steps ran down the corridor. A girl of about 16 pulled her black hair into a pony tail and swung a backpack on her shoulders. First day at a new school this was gonna be a tough one, but she figured everyone had the same nerves on the first day. "Dad! Seriously? Let's go!"

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on!" Her father came to the door with his keys in his hands.

The drive didn't take long at all. They rolled up at the school and her father parked at little bit away.

"Ok thanks Dad," She leaned over to the door., "Oh and enjoy your new job!"

Her father chuckled, "Thank's it'll be a nice change." He thought over the past few months, it had been very hard and circumstances had lead him to being let go, but he found a new job with less pay at Wayne Enterprises, it was better then nothing. So with money tight he had to pull his children out of private schooling and returned back to Gotham. His son was less than impressed to be going to public school, but he was proud of his daughter, she seemed really excited to be going to a new place. He watched as she left the car and walked to her new school; Hamilton High School.

Looking around Sofia could tell that it was going to be a different place to go to school; in one corner of the car park some jocks had picked up a small seventh grader tipping him upside down for lunch money. Wow, thought Sofia, I thought that only happened in the movies. She continued to observe the crowd and saw rockers and goths, cheer leaders and geeks, she smiled slightly, oh the joys of high school. Lost in her thoughts she wandered past the group of jocks that had finished upending the poor seventh grader.

"Well looky here boys? What do we have here?" The ring leader with red hair said as the boys surrounded her.

"Looks like a new girl, she's hot too, look at that hair, and those eyes dark brown, like pools of chocolate." The other said.

Sofia eyed them all up, she had seem worse at her all girls school out of state.

"Well do you talk? Come on lets here that pretty voice." The red haired one spoke again.

She looked at them all in turn, dim, very dim, QI of 40, she counted them all off, "Well, I do believe you make as about as much sense as a paranoid schizophrenic with Turrets." All of the boys jaws dropped, and she walked out of the circle as the bell rang for school to begin.

Ok room 2205, where are you? Sofia wondered as she walked down the corridor. Voice caught her attention, ah there you are, she grinned. She knocked gently on the door, it was opened by a woman, she was in her mid forties in a blue suit. Sofia could see the under paid teacher give a sigh as she walked into the room. Her eye's were greeted by a sea of faces all looking at her. She took a breath it was like a performance, she needed to centre herself.

"Ok class, we have a new student joining us today. Please meet Sofia Drake, and make her feel welcome." The teacher addressed the class. Sofia gulped when she saw the groups of jocks sitting in the sits, they were all grinning at her. But her eyes then fell on another person, he was about the same age her, he had jet black hair and blue eyes, he was giving her a funny look, like one of slight shock. The teacher spoke again, "Terry McGinnis? You and Sofia are in the same classes, will you show her around?"

The boy with black hair that Sofai had been looking at nodded, "Yeah sure miss." The bell rang and all the student's got up out of their seats to head to class. Sofia stood sheepishly smiling at some of them as they past, she felt a tap on her shoulder and wheeled around, Terry was there and a girl with pink hair.

"Hi, I'm Terry McGinnis and this is Max Gibson," He gestured to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Sofia Drake, thanks for showing mHe around." She smiled at Terry but he didn't smile back, he just walked past her, Sofia sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Lunch finally came, she retreated to a place that she knew was the same in every school, the Gym. She walked in to the room and regulated her breath, stretching out her muscles. Turning a a corner of the mat she centred herself, she was air now, nothing more. Taking two powerful steps she sprung off her feet on to her hands then did a series of flips across the mat landing lightly on her feet. She straightened and did the same movements backwards and on the final flip she leapt higher and somersaulted backwards and hitting the mat with her feet leapt again and twisted in a round-off then touched down on the mat. The shrill ringing of a bell ended her moment of escape, time to get back to reality. She walked out of the gym but didn't see the figure in the shadow watching her.

*Terry's POV*

"You will never believe who came in to school today!" Terry's voice echoed around the Batcave. He walked past the cases that contained the old suits of Robin, Batgirl, Batman and Nightwing, they looked as they always did to Terry, sad and unused. He made his way over to the computer where Bruce Wayne was sitting with his large black dog Ace. The dog got up to greet Terry as he approached, Terry patted the dog on the head. "Did you hear me?" Terry asked the old man.

"Yeah I did. Who?" Bruce asked.

"Sofia Drake." Terry leant against the computer desk.

"Drake?" Bruce turned to look at Terry.

"Yeah as in Tim Drake, your boy wonder." Terry pointed at the Robin suit across the room.

"Is she a new student?" Bruce asked, and he began typing data in to the computer.

"Yeah, I've been asked to baby sit her until she gets her bearings, but on the first day she's already managed to piss off Nelson and the jocks." Terry sighed.

Bruce was silent and continued typing, "Ah here we go." A file on Sofia came up on the screen. "Born 4th January 2023 in New Bludhaven just outside Gotham. Went to school in Mount Pleasant Elementary School and their High School too, but got transferred to Hamilton High School this year. Well no surprise there, seeing as Tim got fired from his last job, I put in a word at Wayne Enterprises and got him a new position there, but not as well paid. She is highly skilled in acrobatics, seems to have won most of her competitions and competed nationally, and she also does some marital arts."

"Wow, is there nothing you can't find on that computer?" Terry squinted up at the read out.

"I like to keep tabs on people that I know. She has a brother to, Josh Drake, looks like a good kid, more academic than his sister." Bruce brought up a picture of the two. Terry looked up, both couldn't be more different; Sofia had jet black hair and dark brown eyes, while her brother was blonde with blue eyes. In her picture Sofia was smiling, her eyes almost shone, but her brother just looked out with a blank expression of total boredom.

"She's pretty," Bruce said, looking at Terry for his reaction.

Terry was still looking at her then realised that Bruce had spoken, "Oh yeah, yeah she is." Bruce chuckled.

"She looks a lot like her father," Bruce cut the sentence short. Terry knew that he had never fully forgiven himself for what had happened to Tim Drake all those years ago at the hands of The Joker.

"Are you concerned about her?" Terry asked.

"Concerned? No, she is not her father, but keep an eye on her all the same." Bruce said, "Now are you going on patrol any time soon?" Terry rolled his eyes and went to change into the new Batsuit.

An hour later he was standing on top of the Gotham Plaza looking down over the city. It was a quiet night nothing too exciting, just a mugging and robbery. Terry flexed his shoulder where one robber got him with a plank of wood, but thankfully because of the suit, it didn't hurt that bad. After Tim and Barbara had moved on from the cape-and-cowl days Bruce had developed a new Batsuit. Gone was the cap and replacing it was a full body suit that could fly, turn invisible and amplify your strength ten fold. Ugh, that's it, Terry thought, I've had enough. He stood on the edge of the building and spread his wings taking flight. He glided over Gotham, it was better like this, he thought, no noise, no worry. The moon shone down on the tops of the buildings that almost reached the sky, but a shout broke the beauty. Terry looked down to see what was going on. He saw a girl and a boy on the street arguing. He landed and hid in the shadows.

"I'm going Sof and that's it, I can't take it here anymore," The boy shouted at the girl. Terry realised that it was Sofia Drake, and the boy must be her brother.

"Josh, forget it! This is life now, get over it, things change!" Sofia said to her brother pulling the bag he was carrying out of his hands.

"I'm going back to Mount Vale, all my friends are there." Josh started to break in his voice.

Sofia saw this too and pulled her brother in to a hug, "Come on little bro, I know its hard but we have to be strong and get used to this. If you think it's been hard on us, think about Dad, he's had it rough these past few months." Terry tensed, did she know about her Dad's past, he hoped not. "Now," Sofia spoke again, "Are you over this little out burst, can we go home now?"

Josh brushed his arm under his nose and sniffed, "Yeah, but we're so far away."

"Well you're the one that ran! It's only four blocks, come on." Sofia pulled her brother in the direction of home. Terry decided to follow them. The siblings talked about school and what they missed from their old lives, but peace wasn't kept for long. They rounded the corner on to their block and waiting for them was a Jokerz Gang.

"Well, well, well. Looky here guys, we have a pretty little girl and her pip-squeak brother. Hmm whats in the backpack?" The one with his face painted dressed like a circus clown asked.

"Nothing, move please." Sofia said.

"Nothing? Not even one credit? Ah come on pretty girl, if you don't have credits we can work something else out," The joker touched her chin. Sofia knocked his hand away. Terry poised himself, this could go badly wrong. The joker went from entertained to angry in a second, he raised his hand and as he went to strike Sofia moved. She pushed her brother to the wall and through the bag at him. She leapt in the air twisting away from the joker's punch, then kicked him square in the stomach.

"Why you little!" The joker moved at her and the rest of the gang too. Sofia flipped backwards and double kicked two of them.

"Are you getting this Bruce?" Terry asked into the radio, making sure the vid-link was on.

"Yeah, I can see it," He replied. Terry leapt from his hiding spot into action. His presence alone scared off three of the Jokerz and they ran down the street, Sofia was still fending off one of them and the other came at Terry. He shot a baterang at the joker and it wrapped a rope around his legs and torso sending him crashing to the ground. Terry whipped around and saw Sofia was still battling her joker, he snuck up behind him and pinned his arms back, Sofia then side kicked him in the ribs so he buckled down and Terry placed the hand cuffs on him. Both Terry and Sofia stood for a minute getting their breath.

"Nice work," He said to her.

"Not too shabby yourself," Sofia grinned. They looked up when they heard cop cars coming.

Sofia reached over to Josh to make sure he was ok, the child was trembling a bit but otherwise fine. The door of the car opened and it wasn't just any cop that got out of it, it was Barbara Gordon, the Commissioner.

"Everyone alright," She asked, Terry nodded, but Barbara's eyes fell on Sofia and Josh, "What are you two doing here? Your dad is going to be worried sick!"

"Sorry Aunt Barbara, but dofus here decided he wanted to run anyway, so I had to go and get him," Sofia said, poking Josh in the back making him squeak.

"Well if it wasn't for Sofia Commissioner," Terry butt in, "I would have had a harder time."

Barbara looked at Terry, fire seemed to blaze in her eyes. "She fought with you?"

"Yeah, of course I did. The Jokerz jumped us, Batman only came at the end. But I could have had them." Sofia said flicking her hair.

"Sofia Barbara Drake! You know how your father feels about this type of thing. Home. Now! Do not make me call him." Barbara ordered.

"Whoa, ok. Let's go Josh. Thanks Batman." She smiled at him as she walked past.

Terry looked in shock at Barbara's reaction to Sofia's involvement. "Don't blame her Barbara," He said to her ear, "I was watching but she had it under control, she is better than you think."

"I am fully aware of her talents Batman, but Tim would loose his reason if he found out, that's just the way things are." Barbara said to him. "Alright, lets get these fools in to the back of the cars." She motioned to the other cops and they loaded the Jokerz in.

Terry took off and stood on the top of the building. That was a strange night, he thought, then looked at his watch, 3 am, enough time for another patrol. He spread his wings and took flight again, soaring high over Gotham.

*Sofia POV* 

"Come on, and quietly," Sofia tugged her brother's arm when they got out of the elevator.

"Ouch! Sof stop," Josh pulled his arm back and cradled his bag.

Sofia rolled her eyes and took the key for their apartment out of her pocket, please don't let Dad be awake, Sofia thought. She opened the door and it creaked on it's hinges, poking her head in the door she looked to see if the coast was clear, all good. She let Josh go in ahead of her and then shut the door behind her, once the door was shut she turned and nearly screamed, their father was standing right behind the door.

"Where have you two been?" Tim Drake asked his children.

Sofia gulped, "Eh, well."

"Speak Sofia, where have you been?" Tim looked down at her eye brows raised. "Your mother and I have been worried sick! Have you any idea what time it is?"

"Yes Dad," Sofia bowed her head, she looked over at Josh, she could see tears coming down his face, "Well the thing is, Josh isn't happy Dad and well, he tried to run off, I had to stop him I couldn't just let him go."

Tim looked at his daughter, he was trying to hide his shock at how like him she was, "Josh go to your room now, I will talk with you in the morning, its late. Not you Sofia, I'm not finished." Sofia gulped.

Josh went to his room and Sofia heard their Mom talking to him. "Sofia, what really happened." Tim asked. Sofia looked up at her Dad, she wanted to lie but her father always knew when she was lying.

"Ok, I'll tell you." She sighed, "Josh isn't happy Dad, he wanted to go back to Mount Vale. I heard him leave the house so I followed and convinced him to come back. We were on our way home when we got jumped by a Jokerz gang."

Tim's eyes widened, "What?"

"It was ok Dad, I could take them, and then Batman helped-"

"Batman?" Tim snapped.

"Yeah, I dealt with one of them and Batman took the other, the rest of them ran off when he arrived." Sofia grinned, remembering the fight and how easy it was for both her and Batman.

"Sofia, you are never to do that again, you call the cops or walk the other way," Tim said to her.

"But Aunt Barbara did come. Jeez Dad, I'm not going to just let people walk over me, you taught me to stand up for myself, but ever since we've come back to Gotham you have been so on edge, not letting me go out past dark and any time any of us say 'Batman' you practically flinch. What's going on Dad, have you done something?" Sofia asked him, trying to see his face.

Tim sighed, Sofia was right, he needed to come clean to her, but he couldn't, he just couldn't, "No, there is nothing, nothing is wrong, I just don't like violence alright?"

Sofia narrowed her eyes, he was lying, but she wasn't going to press any further, "Ok Dad, I'm going to bed." She hugged him and then remembered, "Oh yeah, there's a guy at school that's showing me around, Terry McGinnis? He seems to work for Bruce Wayne, that was the guy that took you in as kid yeah?"

"Yeah he was. Well good night honey." Tim hugged his daughter and watched her go to her room. He sighed, Bruce Wayne, that man, he thought, he always finds away.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well here is the second chapter, things are moving a little slowly but don't worry it will all kick off soon!

* * *

The shrill ringing of the bell called the end of school for Sofia. She sighed, it had been a long first few weeks in school. She had managed to get on the school acrobatics team, but that wasn't too hard for her and she had made friends; Terry McGinnis and Max Gibson. She stood from her desk and backed her laptop in to her bag as she was leaving she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to look, Terry's smile greeted her.

"Hey, wanna walk out with me?" He said opening the door.

"And what do I owe this chivalry too?" Sofia teased.

"Well seeing as you just won the individual championships in the acrobatic nationals, I think I could hold a door open for you." Terry walked out behind her.

They walked towards the main entrance of the school and out in to the parking lot.

"Hey me, Max, Dana and Howard are going to play laser tag, wanna come?" Terry asked her as he stopped by the group of people.

"I love to guys but I promised Dad that I'd watch Josh for him." Sofia rolled her eyes.

Dana pointed at someone in the parking lot, "It looks like you aren't going either Ter, you're keepers here." Everyone looked around and saw Bruce Wayne, Terry's boss standing by his car.

"Oh man!" Terry said, "see you guys."

"I'll walk with you, I'm going that way anyways." Sofia said. The two walked over the to tall figure of Bruce Wayne.

"Hey boss," Terry said, "Met Sofia Drake."

Sofia extended her hand to Mr. Wayne, "Pleased to meet you."

"And you. How is your father?" Bruce asked.

Sofia remembered that Bruce adopted her Dad when his Dad was murdered by two face, she always found it strange that her never talked about Bruce nor about his childhood.

"He's very well thank you," Sofia nodded at Bruce. "Well see you tomorrow Terry, nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." Just as she turned to leave her phone rang. "Hello? Josh? Not again! Seriously? The word doesn't revolve around you as much as you'd like to think it does. Fine, see you at home."

"What's wrong?" Terry asked.

Sofia put her cell back in to her bag, "The little twip is going to his friend's house, always tells me last-minute. Ruins my plans!" She through her hands up in mock distress.

Brice shocked them both by speaking, "Well I need some help at the house and its a two-man job?"

Sofia looked from Terry to Bruce, "Sure, it beats doing homework!"

Once they were on the freeway the limo glided along the road out of the city. Sofia breathed a sigh of relief, she liked Gotham but she preferred open space like out in the Palisades where Wayne Manor was. Soon the great black gates appeared before then, "Welcome," Bruce said to her.

She looked up slightly open-mouthed at the mansion that unfolded before her. She wished her Dad had talked about it more, how could you leave out this place, Sofia thought. Bruce opened the door he and Terry went in and Sofia flowed. The entrance hall was as grand as the outside of the house, rooms went off in different direction and a large stair case took up the back of the hall.

"I need you to move the old book-case in the living room. Think you can manage?" Bruce's voice broke Sofia's thoughts.

"Yeah no problem. You coming Sof?" Terry asked. Sofia nodded and let him lead the way. She followed Terry down a corridor that opened in to a large room that was walled with books. A piano sat in the corner and a grandfather clock in the other.

"I think it's this couch we have to move," He pointed to a large couch that was against the wall. Terry stood on one end and Sofia on the other. "Ok, one, two, three, lift!" They lifted together, my lord this is heavy! Sofia thought. They went a few paces and set it down.

"Not there, over there," Bruce's voice came out of nowhere causing Sofia to jump. They both groaned and heaved the couch up again to its destination. Once it was to Bruce's liking Terry turned to Sofia, "Want a glass of water?"

"Yeah please!" Sofia wiped her brow with her sleeve. Terry left in search of water and Sofia was left alone. She wandered around the room looking at the books and the art on the walls, she pasted the Grandfather Clock and a floor board made a loud groaning noise. Sofia looked down at her feet, that's odd, she thought, then put her foot back on the loose board, the noise happened again. She made her foot follow the creak up to the wall on the right side of the clock. She put her hands against the wall, one side was dry, but the side nearer the clock was cold and slightly damp. She touched it again, damp and cold, she was about to give up when something caught her eye, a light, there was a light in coming from behind the clock. She wiggled her fingers in to the gap between the clock and the wall, she pulled back and the clock swung on outwards on hinges. Before her was a tunnel going downwards. She looked behind her and there was no sign of Bruce or of Terry, so she took a step on to the stone steps, well it there isn't a trap, Sofia thought so she followed the stairs downwards. It was dark but the light was getting brighter at towards the end of the tunnel. What came next Sofia never expected to see what she saw. A cave opened up before her, there was a massive computer at the far wall, it looked like you could track the world from that thing. But what made Sofia's jaw drop was what she saw when she got to the bottom of the stairs. "He's Batman," She breathed. She walked along a row of cases, there was the Batman suit from the old days, the Nightwing suit, the Batgirl costume and the Robin suit. There was also trophies from villains past; Scarface, the Riddler's costume, a jack in the box.

"We have a problem," Sofia spun around, Terry and Bruce stood at the top of the stairs. She gulped, she was in big trouble.

"So you've found our little secret?" Bruce said coming down the stairs.

"Oh, em, yeah, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just looking around and well I found it, em." Sofia spoke quickly with nerves.

Terry looked at Bruce, "What do we do?"

"There is nothing that we can do, but." He walked up to Sofia and looked her straight in the eye, "This secret must be kept as one? If you tell anyone it will put a lot of people in danger, not only just Terry and myself, but your father as well."

Sofia looked up at Bruce, "My father?" Bruce looked towards the cases with the old costumes, "Wait. My Dad was Robin?" She was stunned.

Bruce nodded, "And that is why you cannot say a word."

"Yeah, of course! Wow, so that means that you're Batman." Sofia said to Bruce.

"I was Batman," He said. "There is a new one now." Terry smiled at Sofia.

"Terry! So that's why you just disappear! It all makes sense now!" Sofia put her hand on her head. "Does anyone else know?"

Terry nodded, "Yeah Max knows too, but just her." Sofia thought it was strange that Dana didn't know, but it wasn't her place to say.

Sofia looked at the ground for a minute, she looked over at the cases where the costumes where. Turning away from Bruce and Terry she walked towards the suits. Her Dad was Robin, Robin the Boy Wonder. The suit was lit from the top and the beam of the light coursed down through the suit. It looked small, how did her Dad fit in it? The mask looked down at her and her eye followed the lies of the cape and the red torso. She shook her head and looked back at Bruce and Terry who were silently watching her.

"What happened to my Dad?" She asked quietly, still not meeting their eyes. "He never talks about you Bruce, or his childhood and then over the last month he went missing a lot and Mom was worried, and then The Joker showed up…" She trailed off as she made the connection in her head, "Was he The Joker?"

Bruce twitched an eye brow, "Well you certainly have his deduction skills. But yes - No Terry I'm not going to sugar coat it for her - he was. But not anymore you must understand. When he was Robin, The Joker and HarleyQuinn took him, they tortured him to insanity. We brought him back to sanity over the course of a year and we though the was fine and he was. But The Joker had one more trick up his sleeve, he put a chip in your father with so that he could come back like he did. But he is gone now, Terry got rid of him."

Sofia gulped, so that's why her Dad was the way he was, she felt sick and faint. "I - I don't… " She felt the world spin slightly, Terry ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, you ok?" He looked down at her.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the images that were taking over, "I'll be fine. Poor Dad," She looked back at the Robin suit. Terry let go of her arm, and let her stand.

"Come, lets get you home." Bruce motioned to the door. Sofia nodded following the old man and Terry back up the stairs.

Bruce said that he would stay home and Terry said that her would drive her back. She got in the front beside him dropping heavy on to the seat. "A lot to take in huh?" Terry said starting the engine.

"Yeah totally, I mean wow." She said looking back at the Manor as the left the drive way.

A few minutes past in silence, when Sofia decided to speak, "Terry, you know you're secrets safe with me. I won't say anything, and if you need anyone to talk to you can talk to me."

Terry smiled at her, "Thanks Sof."

They drove back in to the city talking about the criminals that Terry had managed to catch, the story's he had fascinated her. All too soon they pulled up to her apartment block.

"Well see you tomorrow Ter," She smiled at him and gave him a hug, "But be careful tonight." She whispered in his ear.

"Always am." He grinned as she got out of the car.

Sofia waved as Terry pulled away in the car then turned to go in the door. From up in Sofia's building Tim observed his daughter getting out of Bruce Wayne's car with Terry McGinnis, his jaw tightened, this cannot happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: So here we go! I used an episode from the series and I will prob do that through the story, easier that way. Enjoy and review!

* * *

*Sofia's POV*

Rustling in the kitchen woke Sofia from her deep sleep. She groaned, it can't be time to get up already. sure enough the clock read 7.00 am. She sat up in bed, thinking about what she had learned last night, Terry was Batman, Bruce was too, and her Dad, oh god her Dad. She held her head in her hands trying to get rid of the images flashing through her mind. "Stop it," She said to herself and leapt out of bed then felt her way around the room to find some clothes to pull on.

Her Dad and Josh were in the kitchen getting breakfast. "Morning honey. How'd you sleep?" Tim asked his daughter.

"Fine Dad, thanks. Long day yesterday." She took her seat at the breakfast table and poured a bowl of cereal.

"I saw you getting out of Bruce Wayne's car last night." Tim looked at her daughter.

"Oh yeah, he asked me to come over and move a couch with Terry. It was damn heavy, then Terry dropped me home." Sofia said, she was lying through her teeth, but she had to.

Sofia saw her Dad's 'eyebrow of suspicion' rise, but then he just said, "Well it's good that you helped. Bruce is a good man."

Sofia nodded, "Well ready to go to school twip?" She said to Josh, he just grunted. She grabbed her bag and skipped quickly out of the house before her Dad decided to ask any more questions.

* * *

"Sof? Sof? Sof!"

"Ugh? What?" Sofia blinked and looked towards the voice.

"Hey come back to earth, Mr. Parks is looking," Terry said gesturing at the history teacher.

"Sorry," She whispered, "I was just in a different place." Terry looked at her with a raise eyebrow, then nodded. The bell and rang and they all headed out out to lunch.

"Hey Ter? You seen Dana?" Max asked once they were outside. Sofia realised that she hadn't seen Dana all day.

"No, I -" His sentence was cut short by a car horn.

"That's Dana's mom's car," Max pointed to the red car in the parking lot.

"Yeah, it is," Terry stood up and headed over.

Sofia stood too, "Well I better get to the gym, I have practice in ten minutes, bye guys." She waved and walked to the gym.

It was here that Sofia could relax. At one with herself, moving freely across the mat, never faltering or hesitating, she trusted her body. Leaping in to the air and somersaulting backwards, she landed lightly on the ground then powered herself up again in to a double round off. Sofia smiled to herself, every time got easier, she picked up a towel and wiped her forehead.

"Very nice," Sofia spun around to see where the voice was coming from. There stood Barbara Gordon and a man she didn't know. The man was tall with greying black hair and he walked with an easy grace.

"Oh hey Aunt Barb! How are you?" Sofia smiled.

"Good, and you are getting better," Barbara gestured to the mat. Sofia grinned at her praise. "Oh and here is someone I want you to meet. Sofia Drake, please meet Dick Grayson."

Dick extended his hand, "Hi nice to meet you, I knew your Dad back in the day." As Sofia shook his hand she realised, he was Nightwing and the original Boy Wonder, but that meant, oh wow, she thought, Aunt Barb is Batgirl!

"What's with the grin?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Sofia said and stopped grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Well what we are here because Dick used to be a top acrobat in the circus, and when I was telling him about you he offered you some training if you'd like." Barbara asked.

Sofia's jaw dropped, training from the 'Flying Grayson'? "Well I mean if its not too much trouble? That would be amazing!"

Dick grinned, "It would be a pleasure, you have some real talent." Sofia beamed another smile.

"Well we better go, I'll give Dick your number and you can arrange a day." Barbara said, Sofia nodded and thanked them again. Just as there were about to leave Barbara's phone rang, "Hello? Yes it's Commissioner Gordon. What? How? Ok well get all the computers you can shut down, this needs to be contained."

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"Remember the computer genius from years ago? Robert Vance? He created a computer program that digitised his brain? Well someone has turned it on and now it is getting in to all the systems." Barbara said.

"Oh no, that's not good." Dick rubbed his chin.

Barbara turned to Sofia, "Well talk to you later kid, stay out of trouble." She and Dick strode out of the gym.

Sofia waited until they were gone then ran to find Terry, he needed to know about this. She reached the quad but Terry wasn't there. "Guys, where's Terry?" She said as she skidded to a halt.

"Oh, didn't ya here?" Chelsea asked. Sofia looked blankly at her. "Well, em, Dana isn't in school cause her and her family are moving today, off to the west coast. Her Dad got a new position, and they are gone today. That's why she was in the parking lot."

Sofia raised her eye brows, "Wow that's harsh. Poor Terry? Did he disappear afterwards?"

Howard nodded, "Yeah his phone rang and he left." Sofia looked at Max, they both knew where he had gone. Without saying a word she turned and headed for the parking lot pulling her cell phone out of her pocket along with a piece of paper where she had scribbled Terry's number, she dialled, no answer, damn it. She would have to go to Wayne's house. She stuffed her phone and the piece of paper back in her bag and fished out the keys to her motorbike, Dad would kill me if he found out, she thought pulling her helmet out and starting the engine. She flew along the freeway towards Wayne Manor, dodging in and out of the traffic. She pulled in to the iron gates, they were open, not good, she thought, she sped up the long winding drive. She turned the bike off and ran inside the main doors. She ran straight to the clock and down in to the cave. "Bruce? Terry?" She called.

"Sofia! What are you doing here?" Bruce looked up from the computer.

"I was with Barbara and she got a phone call, some guy called Robert Vance is taking everything over. And Terry's disappeared." Sofia word vomited all the information out.

Bruce couldn't help the slight smile on his face at the bedraggled look of the young girl standing in front of him, she looked shockingly like Tim. "Relax, Terry is trying to find out what is going on, I've had to shut down all the computers here, Vance tried to hack his way in, couldn't let that happen."

Sofia breathed a sigh of relief, but then a thought hit her, "Isn't Terry's suit computerised?"

Before Bruce had time to respond Terry's voice came in on the radio, "What ever happened it's stopped now, I'm coming in. Wait, I can't move my leg, Bruce something's happening, I can' move my arm. Hello?" Then silence.

"Oh no," Sofia breathed.

"You were right kid, Vance must have gotten in to the suit," Bruce tapped a few keys trying to make a connection with Terry.

"Well is there and over ride button?" Sofia looked at the key board.

Bruce nodded, and then pressed a large red button on the key board, "I'll send the Batplane to got and get him." Sofia saw the plane at the far side of the cave take off by itself in to the night.

There were a few minutes of silence between them, Sofia just wanted to be sure if Terry was going to be alright, then Bruce spoke, "Why was Barbara at your school?"

"Oh yeah. She was introducing me to someone that could help me with my gymnastics." She smiled at him.

"Who?" Bruce asked turing to look at her.

"Oh a friend of yours, Dick Grayson?" Sofia raised an eyebrow.

"Dick? He's back in town?" Bruce sounded mildly surprised.

"Yeah, he offered to train me in for the Nationals next year." Sofia said grinning. The conversation was stopped by the arrival of the Batplane. Bruce and Sofia went over to the cockpit.

Terry sat there paralysed, "Em, guys, a little help here." Sofia and Bruce lifted him out of the cockpit and helped him out of the suit. Whoa, Sofia thought, he has a pretty good body, she ran her eyes up and down Terry as he stood there in his boxers. She looked away and brought the suit over to the table.

"I'm sorry Bruce, there was nothing I could do." Terry said rubbing the back of his head.

"There was nothing you could have done," Bruce said going over and examining the suit. "It's going to take me ages to reprogram this thing."

"Do you need any help?" Sofia asked, Terry stood beside her slouching a little.

"You both look tired." Bruce nodded to Terry.

"Well you trying fighting that suit sometime," He crossed his arms.

"No we'll wait until later," Bruce said, "And Sofia, you better call your father and tell him where you are."

Or make something, she thought.

They began to walk back towards the house, when Terry spoke, "Oh, can I borrow a pair of pants?"

Once back in the house Terry pulled on some clothes and went to find some food, while he was gone Sofia took out her cell phone and dialled home, it rang twice and then her father picked up, "Sofia where are?"

"Whoa Dad, easy, I'm over at Max's house, we were studying late and I'm just gonna crash at hers and go to school in the morning ok?" She hated lying, especially to her Dad.

Tim paused at the end of the line, "Ok well go to school tomorrow and come home then alight?"

"Yeah of course, see you tomorrow." She wished her Dad goodnight and hung up. She noticed Terry standing there with a a couple of sandwiches, "No I didn't tell him,"

Terry handed her a plate, "Why not?"

"Because Terry, just think about how much this would crush him. His daughter here in the Batcave knowing about his past, he would be so ashamed. No I don't want to bring that on him." She took a bite out of the sandwich. Whatever Terry's response was going to be was cut short by a defeating crash down in the Batcave. Both of them stood up and ran down to see what was going on. At the far wall there was a huge hole leading outside and the Batsuit was missing.

"Oh no," Terry breathed. "Vance has the suit."

Bruce was at the computer moments after them, "Any luck with the kill switch?" Terry asked.

"No, it's dead." Bruce held out his hand to show a mangled chip.

Sofia and Terry walked over to Bruce stopping by the cases of old suits, "It's my fault," Terry tensed his jaw, "I should have stayed here and made sure there was nothing last of Vance in that suit."

Bruce looked at Terry, "Well you can't do anything about it now." Bruce wasn't sugar coasting anything Sofia thought.

Terry looked up, "Yes I can! He said he needed to use his old lab." He began to walk towards the door, Bruce caught his arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bruce looked down at Terry.

"Yeah Terry, it isn't safe, you yourself said it was too hard to fit the suit," Sofia said.

"I'm going to Vance's lab, to stop him." Terry narrowed his eye brows.

"And how are you going to to that?" Bruce questioned.

"I - I - I'll figure something out." Terry shrugged. Sofia couldn't believe what she was hearing, Terry was going to try and stop something that was ten times stronger than him, was he insane?

"Look what the suit did to that wall, you think you can go up against that?" Bruce tried to reason with Terry.

Terry looked at the ground, "Sometimes I ask myself; Is Batman just the suit, or is it the man inside? Time to find out." He turned to go but Bruce called him back.

Bruce opened the first case containing the original Batsuit and took off the utility belt, "Here, this might come in handy. I would give you an old costume but most of them are pretty beat up, you know bullet holes burn marks."

Terry took it and strapped it around his waist, "Thanks. I know what you are trying to do, but it won't work." Terry opened the Nightwing case and took out the mask and slipped it on his face, "I'm still going." Terry ran to the Bat-mobile and hopped in, the engine roared in to life and he left the cave.

Sofia stood in shock for a minute, then rounded on Bruce, "So you are just going to let him go out there on his own with a belt?"

"He'll be fine." Bruce began to walk back towards the computer.

"And how to you know that? Something could happen and we don't know!" Sofia through her arms out in exasperation. Bruce didn't answer.

Sofia looked around, she couldn't just let Terry walk in to a trap. She had to help, there was only one choice. She turned to face the cases of suits. It was time.

* * *

*Terry's POV*

"Arggh!" Terry was flying through the air before landing heavily on his side, he was winded so badly he could move. Vance walked towards him, "So this is it Batman, it is over, you are nothing with out your suit, you are weak." Terry looked up in to its eyes, he knew this was it, he wanted to do so many things, but his life was over. But Vance looked up, something caught his eye, Terry saw it too, a flash of black. Who's there, Terry tried to see.

Out of nowhere something dropped from the ceiling taking Vance totally off balance, it doubled kicked him in the chest before launching again, flipping out of a punch and side kicking Vance across the room.

"What? What is going on?" Vance staggered.

Terry saw the thing come out of the shadows, "Nice to meet you too. But we need that suit back." Terry recognised the voice but his head hurt too much to think.

"Who are you?" Vance demanded.

The thing jumped up to a height and held on to a magnet bar, Vance ran towards it, hoping to knock it over, but he was took slow, the thing jumped high over his head and as it flip stuck the magnetic bar straight in to the back of Vance's neck, then it spoke and Terry's couldn't believe what he heard, "I'm Nightwing you freak, and I'm back." The suit let out a scream and as Vance's coding left it, it writhed and squealed, until it was still.

Nightwing walked over and pulled Terry to his feet, "You ok?"

"Yeah but hang on a second," Terry stood to take a proper look, "Sof?" He whispered, Nightwing nodded. "Whoa."

Once back at the cave, Bruce looked at the ruined Batsuit, shaking his head. Terry looked over at Sofia, she was sitting there in the Nightwing costume as if nothing happened.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you wanna be Nightwing?" He asked her.

Sofia nodded.

"Not Batgirl or Robin?" He pointed to the cases.

"I thought about it, but I'm too tall for the Robin costume as as much as I'd like to think I'm that skinny, there is no way I'd fit in to the Batgirl suit, Aunt Barbara was small! The Nightwing one is a little big but I'm sure I can fix that." Sofia tugged at the loose material.

"You can put it back is what you can do." Bruce said to her, not looking up from the Batsuit.

Sofia's jaw dropped, "Put it back? After what i just did, no way."

"Sofia, I said put it back." Bruce looked up at her. "I cannot let you be apart of this."

"If this is because of my Dad, he doesn't have to know, and if he finds out, then it's my problem. I want this Bruce." She looked him right in the eye.

Bruce stared at her and she stared right back, Terry watched him, he knew it would be hard for Bruce to let her in to this life, after what happened to Tim. But she was good, very good, he owed his life to her.

"I think she should do it Bruce," Terry chimed in. Bruce gave him a filthy look. "I can help her and then it means there is less danger to us both, don't tell me things weren't easier when you had Robin and Batgirl."

Bruce looked at Sofia and walked over to her, "You want this?" Sofia nodded, "Well Nightwing, welcome to our world." Sofia beamed a smile. Terry grinned too, this was going to be the start of something new. "Now go get changed and bring me the Nightwing suit, it needs a bit of updating."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Having great fun writing this! Keep the reviews coming! Hope you enjoy, the next chapter is going to be a funny one.

* * *

Saturday, oh Saturday how I love you, Sofia thought rolling over in the bed, it had been a long week. Her peace was upended when her phone rang, it was Terry; "Morning!"

"How are you this happy in the mornings?" Sofia croaked in to the phone.

"You better get used to it, or your Dad is going to know something's up." Terry warned, "So you up yet? The old man wants us."

Sofia was too sleepily to process what was going on, "You want me to get out of bed?"

"Yes," Terry said slowly, "Come on, I'll be at your door in ten minutes."

Sofia hung up the phone and dragged herself out of bed. She pulled a brush through her long jet black hair then stuck it up in a pony tail, she fished some clothes off the floor. Once she was some way presentable she left her room and grabbed her bag, her Dad was up already watching the new in the sitting room. "Bye Dad, see you later," Sofia said passing him by.

"Hang on, it's 9 am on a Saturday, why are you up?" Tim turned the TV on mute and looked at his daughter.

"Well Josh and Mom are gone," Sofia said.

"They've gone to get Josh clothes for school," Tim raised his eye brows, waiting for a reply.

"Well Terry rang and we're going to the gym," Sofia high fives herself in her head for thinking of that one.

"And where's your gym gear?" Damn it, he had her.

"I left some there the other day, forgot to bring it home." Jeez Sofia, she thought to herself, got to learn to lie better. The door bell rang and Sofia ran to answer it, Terry stood outside. "Hi Terry, just ready to go."

Tim walked over and shook Terry's hand, "Hello sir," Terry smiled at Tim in greeting. Sofia knew this was awkward for both of them, more so her Dad then Terry.

"Well we'll see you later Dad," Sofia leaned up and kissed her Dad on the cheek and then pushed Terry out of the door.

"So what does Bruce want?" Sofia asked as they walked to the elevator, it had been nearly four days since the whole Vance trouble.

"No idea, he just said that he needed us," Terry shrugged. The two of them hopped on Terry's motorbike, Sofia put her helmet on and then sat behind Terry. She wrapped her arms around Terry's waist, she flushed slightly as she could feel his body through his t-shirt, my god he is fit, she thought. She had to shake the feelings away before Terry started the bike and took off towards Wayne Manor.

The two of them rolled up to the mansion, Sofia liked it better in the day, it looked brighter and there was a little more life in the place. Terry and Sofia went straight down to the Batcave.

"Good morning." Terry greeted Bruce as they descended down the stairs.

"You're both late," Bruce said not looking up from his work at the table. Terry shrugged and Sofia grinned, always cheerful.

They looked at what Bruce was doing, "Here, the suit is back in action," Bruce handed Terry the Batsuit, newly restored. Terry took it and put it in his bag. Then Bruce looked at Sofia, "I have something for you." From underneath the table he produced the new Nightwing suit.

Sofia's jaw dropped, "Go and try it on," Bruce instructed. She nodded and took it in to a room just off from the cave. She shut the door behind her, this was it, there was no going back. She look off her pants and sweatshirt so she was standing in her underwear. She carefully unfolded the suit, it looked beautiful. She pulled it on sealing herself in to it. She looked in the mirror; the suit hugged her body showing off the curves of her hips and her chest didn't look half bad either. It was all black apart from the blue eagle that started in the middle of her chest, and the wings spread out on to her shoulders and met in the centre of her shoulder blades. The only thing was, there was no mask. She left her clothes there in the room and went out to show Terry and Bruce. They were talking around the table but both looked up when Sofia came back in the room. She smiled and did a small twirl, and to her delight Terry's jaw dropped.

"Well what do you think?" She grinned.

"Em… em… er… wow, yeah it's great." Terry stammered rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Bruce rolled his eyes at him, "Looks good."

"You did a good job Bruce," Sofia said, still smiling at Terry's reaction.

"You have the same specs that Terry has in his suit. The flight capabilities, sped, strength." Bruce listed off the specifications of the suit.

"But what about my mask? I can't go out like this." Sofia gestured to her open face.

"Well I had to design a new one for you." Bruce took a box out from under the desk and produced a mask. Sofia took it from him and then pulled it on; like Terry's it was a full headed mask, it would be needed for the radio and vid-links to Bruce, around her eyes was a blue highlighting, echoing the suit, it spiked up towards her head and then down towards her checks, it was almost like a Baterrang. Her suit was complete.

"Want to test it out?" Bruce said to her.

Sofia nodded, she stood for a minute, then spread her arms and wings unfolded, the back of them were black while the inside was blue. She held her core inwards and kicked off the ground. The jets erupted from her feet and she took flight. This was the best feeling ever! She glided upwards towards the top of the cave, she could hear Bruce was about to shout at her to move, but she had other ideas, she killed the jets and then leant her body back turning herself and then kicked the jet back in to action, she twirled in a spiral then spread her wings and landed on the ground. Sofia straightened up and smiled at Bruce and Terry.

"Well you seem to be a natural," Bruce said.

"It's just like acrobatics, but you don't have to land!" Sofia grinned and caught Terry's eye.

"Ok, Terry, suit up." Bruce said.

"What, we're going on patrol now?" Terry looked at his watch.

"No, I want to see what Sofia's got, she has big shoes to fill, daughter of Robin and now wearing the Nightwing mantle." Bruce looked at Sofia.

Terry suited up and the two of them stood face to face a few feet apart. Bruce looked over to them and nodded. Sofia exhaled and waited for Terry to make the first move. Terry launched himself at her, she leaped and flipped over his head so she was standing behind him. He turned to face her again with a raised eye brow. She grinned and stuck out her tongue. She had an idea, walking towards him she maintained eye contact, Terry stared back, Sofia could see the confused look on his face. She touched him on the shoulder and felt him flinch, then she traced her finger down his chest towards the red Bat. She could see Terry freezing, she smiled at him, not breaking eye contact. Then she flicked her leg behind Terry's and pulled, he was flat on his back in seconds. Sofia laughed, and she swore she heard a chuckle from Bruce.

"Hey!" Terry got to his feet.

"She is using what she has Terry, you better do the same!" Bruce shouted.

Sofia grinned as Terry turned back to her, she knew it was on. He ran at her and she ran towards him, they collided and both flew in to the air, twisting in an aerial battle, Sofia shook Terry off and arched her body backwards, then landed on the ground. Terry came at her from the air, she reached out for his arm and pulled him down, then flipped avoiding his kick. She turned back to him, Terry narrowed his eyes. He went take her arm, but she pulled him to the right and then kicked him in the stomach, Terry buckled and fell but pulled Sofia down. He landed on his back and Sofia landed on top of him, they both were breathing heavily, Sofia looked down at Terry, he stared back up at her, "Do you yield?" Sofia grinned.

"Do I have a choice?" Terry breathed, Sofia shook her head, "Then yeah." Sofia stood and Terry got to his feet.

Bruce looked over at the two, Batman and Nightwing, together, "Good, it can improve, but good." Both of you are going on patrol tonight.

"Both of us?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, Nightwing needs to make an appearance." Bruce said turning back to the computer.

Sofia gulped, she hoped she didn't bumped in to anyone she knew.

* * *

Sofia decided to go home then sneak out later. Ok, calm yourself Sof, she thought taking a deep breath. The elevator doors opened and she walked towards her door, she shouldered her bag and made sure it was closed. The last thing she needed was her Dad to see the Nightwing suit. She fished the key out of her pocket and opened the door. No one was in, yes, Sofia almost punched the air. She headed straight to her room to hid the suit under her bed. Safe at least, she breathed to herself. Now for food, she wandered to the kitchen and opened the fridge, just as she was about to make a sandwich the front door opened.

"Anyone home?" Her Mom's voice called in to the house.

"Yeah Mom, I'm here." Sofia called back.

Her Mom walked in to the kitchen with her usual grace; her blonde hair was pulled back in to a neat pony tail and her blue eyes sparkled. Josh trudged in behind her hauling the bags from the shopping trip.

"Dad said that you were at the gym with Terry someone? You're back already?" Molly asked.

Sofia nodded to her Mom, "Yeah I was there all morning. Only just back in now." She took ham and bread out of the fridge, god I'm starving.

"And who is this Terry boy? Is he a boyfriend?" Molly turned to her daughter.

Sofia's jaw dropped, "No Mom, no! He is just a friend!" Molly smiled and turned back to unpacking the shopping. Sofia looked back down at her sandwich, dating Terry, she thought, that would be weird, and yet when her Mom said it her stomach flipped in that butterfly way. She shrugged off the feelings.

The rest of the day dragged by, it seemed like an age when her Dad got home and they all sat down to dinner. She didn't say much and picked at her food, "Are you alright honey?" Tim asked.

"Huh?" She looked up, "Yeah Dad I'm fine, just really tired after today's work out that's all." She yawned for affect.

Tim smiled, "Alright, we'll go to bed early then tonight." Sofia nodded and smiled, if only he knew, she thought. It was Josh's turn to help with clean up that night, so Sofia went to her room, a message from Terry was waiting from her,

"Meet me on the roof of the Central Bank at 9."

So it was on. She waited until the house was quiet and then she got up off her bed. She reached down in to her bag under the bed and took out her suit. She pulled her legs in to the suit and then zipped herself in. The last touch was pulling on her mask. Sofia smiled to herself and rolled her shoulders, then went to the window, she stood on the sill and looked out over Gotham, this was it. She jumped. The wind rushed pasted her face, she whooped as she free fell down, then she spread her wings and glided across the city. She landed on the roof of the central bank in no time. She looked around, Terry was no where to be seen, then she heard a noise behind her, she turned on her heel and Terry was standing there.

"Evening," He said.

"Nice to see you too," Sofia had a feeling he was still a little sore after she beat him earlier.

"First rule, you do not call me by my real name out here, you call me Batman and I will call you Nightwing, even if it seems we are in private you can never be sure ok?" Terry said walking to the edge go the building.

"I got it. Batman." Sofia grinned.

"I see you are on time," A voice made Sofia jump, "I'm in the radio in your cowl." It was Bruce.

"Yeah I'm here," Sofia said, "Just need to get used to this suit."

"Well you are going to have to get used to it sooner rather than later. The 'T's' gang are holding up a store there in the Mall." Bruce.

"On our way," Terry stood at the edge of the building, Sofia stood beside him, "Ready Nightwing?"

"Ready Batman," Sofia grinned. They took off in to the night heading towards the Mall.

As they flew Sofia realised that most of her class would be at the Mall, oh god, she thought. They landed on the roof of the Mall.

"Plan of action?" Sofia asked.

"Let me go down first then you follow." Terry looked at her, then had to look away, Sofia's body in that suit was pretty distracting. Sofia nodded and waited. Terry shot through the glass down to the people below, she heard the shouts of; "Oh look! It's Batman!", "Batman's here!" She smiled, they loved Terry.

She saw Terry fight off some members of the gang, he dodged left and right so the gun fire missed him. Sofia took a breath, it's now or never. She jumped down in to the Mall spreading her wings and landing. Everyone looked at her, murmurs of "Who's that?", "I've never seen her before." The leader of the T's looked over at her. "And who the hell is this?"

Sofia crossed her arms, "Well hello to you to, I'm Nightwing, nice to meet you." She heard one of them sneak up behind her and as she finished the sentence she spun and kicked the guy in the chest sending him flying and probably with a few broken ribs. Terry dispatched the another member of the gang, Sofia saw the girl try to sneak away.

"No you don't," Sofia said, she ran towards the girl. The T member pointed a gun at her, but Sofia was quicker, she leapt in to the air and flipped landing on the other side of the shooter and then karate kicked her knees so she fell to the ground. The police that had arrived cuffed the T member and took her away. Sofia saw that it was over, robbery and hold up avoided. She caught Terry's eye and they both took off in to the sky.

The rest of the night was rather quiet, Sofia and Terry sat on the edge of the Gotham Police Department building, their feet swinging off the side. They talked about their life, Sofia learned about Terry's Dad and how he became Batman. Terry found out how Tim used to really support Sofia in her acrobatics and couched her when she was a kid, but then when she got good, he stopped, Sofia came to the conclusion now that it was because he was afraid that she would turn to this life, she smiled ruefully.

Their conversation was broken by a stern voice behind them, "What the hell is going on!?"

They both whipped around and saw Barbara Gordon standing there, Sofia knew she was in trouble.

"Eh, hi Commish," Terry stood up.

"I'm not talking to you Batman, I'm taking to Nightwing here," She jabbed her finger at Sofia.

"Em," Sofia didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe it, what do you think you are doing? What does Bruce think he is doing?" Barbara threw her hands up in the air.

"I wanted this," Sofia crossed her arms.

"We all said that, but how could you do that to your father?" Barbara said.

"This has nothing to do with Dad, I am Nightwing now, I will never be a Batgirl or a Robin," Sofia gave Barbara a knowing look.

Barbara looked at both of the teenagers for a minute, there was nothing she could do, "Fine, but I'm calling Dick, maybe he can talk to you, seeing as he was Nightwing."

"Call," Sofia said, "But I am not going away."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Good night, both of you." She turned and walked back in to the building.

Sofia sighed, "I am not giving this up Batman, never." She sat back down on the edge.

Terry sat down beside her, "I know how you feel, don't worry, it'll work out." He smiled down at her. She smiled back and rested her head against his shoulder. Terry smiled softly, he knew the feeling that she had, it was a heavy burden to bare being behind the cowl.

Bruce broke their moment, "You two alive?"

Sofia spoke, "Barely, Barbara Gordon knows, but she won't say anything."

"Hmmm, well it's 2 am, go home both of you," He said, "See you tomorrow." Then he was gone.

"Well, see you tomorrow?" Terry said to Sofia.

Sofia smiled up at him, "Don't you mean today? It's the morning."

Terry laughed, "Yeah, well see you later." Terry took flight towards his house, Sofia looked after him then turned for home.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: So this episode is based on the "Egg Baby" episode. Enjoy! And sorry for some of the spelling mistakes that I'm only seeing now, my dyslexia gets the better of me sometimes!

* * *

"Lift your leg higher next time Sofia, you'll get a better lift off the ground," Dick Grayson sat on a gymnastic horse watching Sofia go through her movements, "Yes much better!" Sofia grinned at Dick, he was an excellent trainer.

"Ok try the those layouts again, and get more impulsion to the movement." Dick pointed to a corner of the mat.

Sofia centred herself and then ran, she launched off her feet and twisted, landing on her hands and launching off again, she heard a "Good" from Dick as she completed the movement.

"Well done, I think that's enough for today." Dick threw her a towel. Sofia caught it and wiped her forehead. "Oh before you go, a little bat told me something." Sofia stopped in her tracks, Aunt Barbara had told him.

"About what?" She asked.

Dick stuck is fingers up on his head like Terry's cowl, Dick smiled, "Nightwing."

Sofia went red, "Yes."

Dick went over to her and looked down at her placing his hand on her shoulders, "Sofia, I know what you are thinking, I was there, you think that you can take on the world, that you are at your peek and nothing can touch you. I am not going to tell you not to be Nightwing, as a matter of fact I can't think of a better person to take the mantle, but I am going to tell you to be careful, and if your father finds out please be understanding and see if from his side."

Sofia looked up a Dick, she saw pictures of him in Bruce's house from when he was younger, his blue-grey eyes still had that twinkle, she smiled at him, "I promise, I want to be a good Nightwing, I don't want to let you down."

"Well keep up your training," Dick said and patted her shoulder, "Where's Terry?"

"No idea but, I better go, got to get to class. Thanks Dick, see you next week." Sofia waved at him as she left the gym. After getting showered and changed she went on the hunt for Terry, she found him on the phone.

"Ma Mayhem?" He said to the phone, it must be Bruce, Terry spotted Sofia and waved her over and let her lean in to the phone.

"A tabloid gave her that name," Bruce spoke, "It was the golden age of alliteration."

"So what do you want us to do? Sof is here too by the way," Terry said. "Wait until she fences the ruby?"

"I have a feeling she'll be holding on to them, there was another robbery a week ago," They could hear Bruce typing in to the computer.

"More rubies?" Sofia asked.

"Exactly," Bruce said.

"What's she gonna do with them all?" Terry asked.

"Don't know," Bruce replied, "But I have a feeling that she's not making slippers."

"Slippers? From rubies?" Both Terry and Sofia exclaimed.

"Before your time. What I need from you both is….." The bell rang and cut Bruce off.

Terry spoke, "It'll have to be tonight, I have to get to class. It's family studies and I'm failing."

Sofia gave a look to Terry, "How do you fail family studies?" Terry hung up the phone.

"Come on," He tugged Sofia into the class room.

Once seated the teacher wheeled in a crate. "Now, who here in the future expect to be parents?" Ms. Pinto asked. Hands were raised around the room, apart from Terry and Sofia.

Terry leaned in, "Not your thing?"

"Eh, not right now," Sofia grinned, "Other responsibilities."

"I have paired you in to random couples where you will have to mind these," Ms. Pinto produced an egg in a blanket front the crate. The whole class room was smitten.

"You will have to mind one of theses for the week, you will be marked and graded, it will count for 50% of your grade and for those that are failing it would be recommended that you do well. Ok so the couples are, Sofia and Howard, Max and Nelson, Terry and Blaze." Each couple was given an egg baby. Sofia looked at the thing in Howard's arms, my god? She thought. Terry looked equally out of his depth, he handed it to Blaze who nearly dropped it.

Once out of the class room Sofia got to Howard, "I will make a deal with you Howard, I will go to the cinema with you as a date if you promise to look after that thing for the week?"

Howard looked up at Sofia, "With you? A date? Ok you're on, I'd love to go to the cinema and dinner with you."

"Just the cinema, Howard don't push it," Sofia patted him on the shoulder. She caught up with Terry at his locker.

"Where's your egg?" He asked.

"I made a deal with Howard," She said, Terry raise his eye brows in a question, " I told him that if he looked after the egg all week then he could take me out on a date." Terry burst out laughing, Sofia stood on his foot, "Not funny! So I'll see you later? We have rubies to hunt."

Terry nodded, "Yeah I'll see you later."

* * *

Sofia's phone rang she ran to answer it, "Hello?"

"Suit up, Ma Mayhem is going to strike again," Bruce's gravely voice came clear over the phone.

"Ok, will I get Terry?" Sofia said half pulling the suit on, she was thankful that her house was empty.

"Yes, your ride is on the way, meet it on the roof." Bruce hung up. Sofia pulled on her cowl and hopped out the window flying up to the roof. There was the BatMobile, she has learnt to drive it last week but it was still new. She jumped in to the seat, Bruce had spent time installing a second seat in the back for her, Terry was too tall to sit behind. The engine roared in to life and she eased it in to the sky, once clear of the building she let it rip. Sofia let out a laugh, god I love this thing, she thought, mentally hugging the BatMobile. All too soon she was at the top of Terry's building. She eased off the power and let it lower itself to the ground. The cock pit door opened up and she got out looking for Terry, he appeared, but with something that he wasn't meant to have.

"Why is that with you?" Sofia gestured to the basket.

"Blaze dropped it back, had better things to do," Terry sighed.

"And we don't?" Sofia threw her arms up. Terry just walked past her and put the egg baby down into the cock pit floor. They both got in and Terry eased the BatMobile in to flight.

After awhile Bruce came over the radio, "My instruments say that you are only going 180, is every thing ok?" Sofia had to hide a giggle.

"She's just feeling a little sluggish tonight," Terry lied. The egg baby giggled.

"What was that?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Terry turned down the radio.

They parked the BatMobile on top of a building where Ma and her boys where going to hit.

"Do you see her?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah they just pulled up.." Terry's sentence was cut short by the egg baby crying in the BatMobile.

"Batman!" Sofia hissed and elbowed him.

Terry ran over to try and quieten it down. "Terry, whats going on?" Bruce's voice come over both Sofia and Terry's radio. "Is that a baby?"

"Emm….," Terry said fishing the egg baby out.

"You brought a baby with you, Sofia explain." Bruce questioned.

"It's not what you think, really." Terry said.

"Terry, if there is something you need to tell me," Bruce asked. It was at this point that Sofia lost the plot, the laughter came up in giggles.

"It's not funny Sofia." Bruce scolded.

"Oh but it is Bruce," She snorted, "Turn on your vid-link." Sofia tried to regain some composer.

"See," said Terry, "It's not a real baby."

"Why am I not reassured," Bruce said.

Sofia heard something behind her, she whipped around and was faced with a giant man, "Batman!" She called to Terry. Terry turned to see Ma's boys coming to get him.

Sofia ran at the BatMobile and used it as a spring to catapult herself at the larger one. She kicked the jets in to life and set the man flying. She got up and turned to face him again, the large man produced a gun and shot at Terry, Terry dodged it but dropped the egg baby, Sofia rolled her eyes and threw a baterrang at the gun casting it from the mans hand. Terry ran to get the egg baby, but as Sofia turned to got ready for round two with the the man, he was getting in to a car with Ma and his other brother and taking off. Damn, Sofia swore, they got away.

"Ma Mayhem is stealing from a set of rubies that her and her former husband stole back in the day." Bruce brought up a read out of the ruby collection. Terry and Sofia looked up at the screen.

"It looked like the next spot she's going to hit is the Museum of Fashion," Sofia pointed.

"Well suit up and get out there," Bruce looked over to the basket on the floor, "Do you have to bring that thing every where?"

"I tried giving it to my Mom but she said that she's too old to be a grandmother." Terry said finishing his drink.

"What about your brother?" Bruce suggested.

"Tried that too, but I caught him shooting rubber bands at it," Terry shrugged his shoulders.

"Normal parents with normal children find someone to take care of their kids," Bruce looked at him, Sofia could heard the frustration in Bruce's voice.

"What about you?" Terry looked a Bruce but his idea was silenced by a look, "Well don't worry I kept it up all afternoon, changed it, fed it, it'll be off in nap city for hours." All of them looked around when the egg baby gurgled as Ace licked it and wagged his tail.

"I can't let you both go out with that thing," Bruce said.

Sofia decided to take one for the team, "Give it here." She stretched out her arms.

Terry looked at her in shock, "Seriously?"

"Look, the two of us are not going to be effective if both of us are looking over our shoulders at that thing, so give it to me and you get Ma Mayhem," Sofia dropped her cowl on the table and went over to the basket with the egg.

"Look at Momma Nightwing," Bruce said.

"Don't push it," Sofia narrowed her eyes, "Come on Terry I have got all night here!" Terry took that as his cue to get in the BatMobile.

Once it took off it was just Sofia, Bruce and the egg baby. Sofia looked down at it, it gurgled in her arms and smiled, she felt a sudden warmness towards it and touched its face.

"Don't tell me you are getting attached to it too?" Bruce asked her.

Sofia looked up at him from her crossed legged position on the floor, "Come on Bruce don't tell me you never wanted kids?" Bruce stay silent, "I know you had Dick and my Dad but I mean a family of your own?"

"I never had the time," Bruce looked back at the computer.

"Or made the time," Sofia mumbled under her breath.

"What about you, do you want a family?" Bruce surprised her by asking.

"Well I mean not right now, I never thought I ever wanted one but now I might change my mind," Sofia tickled the egg and it giggled, "Like when I'm 30 or something, right now I think my family is Dad, Mom, Josh, you and Terry." Sofia glanced up at Bruce, she could see the stern mask slip for just a minute, she smiled, she wanted him to know that people cared about him.

An hour pasted and Sofia lulled the egg to sleep after it played with Ace, Terry came over the radio; "They've escaped but I'm tracking them. How's it going there?"

"Fine here, just get them in time." Bruce said locating Terry by tracking the BatMobile. It was going to a old part of Gotham.

Ace suddenly growled low, and looked towards the door of the Batcave to the house. "What is it Ace?" Sofia looked at the dog.

They both heard foot steps coming down the stairs, Bruce stood and Sofia stood in front of him ready to fight it a baterrang in her hand, no one was getting past her, if she looked behind she would have seen a slight smile on Bruce's face.

A smiling face appeared waving hands saying "I surrender, don't throw it." It was Dick.

Sofia dropped her guard and went over to greet her coach. "What are you doing here?" She said to him, Dick wasn't fully looking at Sofia, he was looking her suit, Sofia grinned sheepishly when she realised that she was greeting the old Nightwing in his own suit.

Dick smiled at her, "It looked better on you." Sofia's heart swelled with pride at his words, but her mood was dampened when she felt Bruce's presence behind her.

"What are you doing her Dick?" Bruce looked at his old ward, time had treated Dick well, even Sofia would admit that he was handsome.

"What? I guy can't stop by at his old house to say hi to the man that raised him?" Dick gave Bruce a cheeky lopsided grin.

"You could have called," Bruce turned back to the computer.

"Jeez, you haven't changed," Dick shrugged.

Sofia leant up to him, "I think he's gotten worse."

"So where is the new Batman? I'd like to meet the guy," Dick looked around the Batcave.

"He's off dealing with Ma Mayhem, should be back soon," Sofia said waving her hand at the door.

"He's gone on his own? Why has Nightwing stayed?" Dick patted her head.

"Because I have to do Batman's homework for him," She pointed at the basket with the baby in it, Dick raised his eye brows in question, Sofia just put up her hand, "Don't ask."

Sofia walked with Dick around the Batcave, he told her stories of the glory days but then stopped when he came to the cases of suits. The new Batman suit was missing, along with his Nightwing suit that was now proudly worn by Sofia. But Sofia could see a change in Dick's expression looking at the Batgirl costume and the Robin one, Dick sighed, "I am so sorry for what happened to your Dad," He touched the case.

"It wasn't your fault," Sofia said looking up at him.

"I know, but if I wasn't being such a moody kid and trying to be Nightwing on my own then I could have helped. Me and Tim used to do a lot of work together, we'd always go out on patrol, he was a great kid." Dick said wistfully.

"Don't blame yourself, whats done is done, my Dad is the best I could have asked for, he is a great man, so you, Bruce and Barbara did a great job." Sofia consoled him, Dick smiled down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The moment was broken by Terry's voice over the radio, "Hey guys, I got em, coming back now."

"Ok see you when you get home," Bruce said. Terry was home with in minutes and hopped out of the BatMobile. Sofia went over to him and touched the burn mark on his suit, "You need to get a little faster Ter," She teased, Terry brushed her hand away and spotted Dick, "Dick Grayson, please meet Terry McGinnis or the new Batman."

Terry took off his cowl and shook Dick's hand, "Hi there, its great to meet you."

Dick grinned and shook Terry's hand, "Pleasure."

Bruce stood up from his chair, "You two call it a night, see you later Dick." He and Ace walked up towards the house.

Sofia shook her head, "He doesn't mean anything by it," she said to Dick.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'm used to it," Dick shrugged, "Go on get changed and head home, the two of you look tired." They both nodded in agreement. Once they were changed and Terry grabbed the eggs baby, they said bye to Dick and hopped on Terry's bike that he left at the manor.

The got back in to Gotham in record time, Terry pulled up outside Sofia's apartment block. Sofia wiggled off the bike and stretched, "Thanks Ter."

"No problem, and thanks for looking after the egg," Terry smiled at her.

Sofia shrugged, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was."

"Well I owe you one," Terry grinned.

"You owe me several Terry," Sofia teased, "See you tomorrow," She leaned over and hugged him.

Terry hugged her back, she went to leave but he kissed her on the check, she froze, what should I do? She asked herself, the other side of her said, kiss him you idiot. So she listened to the latter. She looked in to Terry's blue eyes and kissed him, he jerked back a little at the suddenness of it but then kissed her back and brought his hands up to cradle her head. She broke away from him, "Night, see you in school." Sofia had to resist the urge to skip in to the building, she heard Terry's motor bike zoom away so she granted herself a little grin of delight before getting in the elevator to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry this has taken awhile! I just started back at University, brain is a little all over the place! But here we go! This is based on the episode 'Splicers', I know I'm going a little all over the place but the episodes don't really run in order anyways! So as always enjoy and review!

* * *

Sofia woke up the next morning to the shrill sound of her alarm, ugh Monday morning, she said to herself. She sat up and remembered last night, she'd kissed Terry and he had kissed her back. Sofia grinned to herself but her moment of reflection was cut short by Josh thumping on her door telling her that she was late for school. She moaned, pulled her hair up in a pony tail and got dressed, stuffing the Nightwing suit in her bag along with her laptop. She went in to the kitchen and grabbed and apple, "Come on twip, you said that we were late," Josh stuck his tongue at her, which got him a look from their Mom.

"Bye Mom," They both said running out the door.

Sofia hopped off the bus and ran across the parking lot. She skidded down the hall and in to the class room, she looked around and there was a sit beside Terry, she sneaked behind the teacher and in to the seat, she let out a big sigh of relief.

"Running late?" Terry whispered.

"Just a little, over slept," She said taking out her laptop and logging in. "Hey where's Chelsea?" She noticed that the blonde haired beauty was missing.

"No idea, she wasn't in home room," Terry shrugged.

"Mr. McGinnis. Is Ms. Drake more interesting than my class?" Mr. Parks' voice broke their conversation.

"Yes," Terry mumbled, making Sofia grin, but he spoke up for the teacher, "Sorry sir." Mr. Parks turned back and continued with his class. The morning classes dragged on and the bell for lunch finally rang. Terry, Sofia and Max were walking down to the lockers when they noticed a crowd.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"Let's find out," Terry took the lead. They're mouths dropped, Chelsea was there but she was rather different, her eyes were green and her pupils were a vertical line, like cat's eyes.

"Chelsea, I don't believe it. You got spliced?" Sofia said looking at her eyes.

"You're crazy girl, your Dad must have had spizz fit when he saw," Max went closer to have a proper look.

"Yeah, I don't know Chels, isn't messing with your DNA a bit drastic?" Terry questioned, Chelsea waved her hand dismissing the comment. "Well why is the city trying to shut it down?"

"Well if you change your mind, here's the info. I'd jump on it if I were you guys," Chelsea past around cards, "Because if your not the first, then your the worst." She walked away to her adoring public.

Sofia let out a small laugh at Chelsea's final comment, "Not your thing Sof?" Terry asked.

She shook her head, "Too much danger, not worth the risk at all, and come on, you can barely keep up with me as it is, what happened if I was part animal?" She reached up and brushed her thumb off his cheek giving him a cheeky grin. Terry pulled a face at her, even though he knew she was right.

* * *

"They call it splicing. The new high tech teen rage that it is taking Gotham's youth by storm. But outraged parents and law makers calls the use of genetic animal augmentation a crime against nature, some say that it's a matter of choice. 'Splicing is like establishing myself as an individual, you know? Just like all my friends.' At the centre of the controversy the Director of the Chimera Institute, Doctor Abel Cuvier, 'I want to assure everyone that Splicing is safe, reversible and more importably utterly beautiful. I was the first test subject and as you can see I am perfectly fine.'" The reply stopped.

"Perfectly creepy is more like," Sofia shuddered from behind Bruce's chair in the Batcave later that day.

"Yeah, him and that whole Splicing fad," Terry nodded, he walked up behind her and placed his hand in the small of her back, she jumped a little but then relaxed. She grinned at him and then flicked her eyes at Bruce and shook her head, Terry nodded in understanding.

"This is no simple fad, something bad will come of this. Some thing we will most likely have to clean up," Bruce looked up and the computer screen at paused face of Doctor Abel. Terry and Sofia said bye to Bruce and left for town, they would be back to 'work' later on that night. They were on the metro heading to the Mall, the news came on the screen, "Oh look, it's Uncle Sam," Sofia pointed, Terry looked and saw Sam Young, the DA and Barbara Gordon's wife. He talked about how he was going to ban Splicing and that tests clearly showed that Splicing cased aggressive behaviour. There was a roar on the metro and the screen smashed. Sofia and Terry stood on guard. A guy that was Spliced with a bull had head butted the screen, the other people on the metro started to back away, another Spliced teenager appeared, but he was Spliced with a snake.

Sofia whispered to Terry, "I call the bull in the china shop."

"You sure?" Terry asked, she nodded, "Ok then."

The snake hissed at the crowd, "You can't stop Splicing, its the future."

Sofia walked out of the crowd, and let out a fake loud laugh, "Really now? That's not what I heard."

"Hey listen norm, don't even think about dissing us," The bull replied.

"Go chew a can," Terry stood beside Sofia then whispered to her, "You sure you want the bull?" But it was too late, the two spliced guys where heading for them.

Sofia squared up as the bull charged, she leapt up over its head twisting to face it again, "Olay!" She said when she landed. This seemed to annoy it more, so it charged again, this time she turned and tapped his ankle, he came crashing to the ground, taking out the snake that Terry was dealing with. The two of them looked down at the splicers on the floor, "Your welcome by the way," Sofia looked up at Terry, "So guys, vet or Doctor?" The bull and the snake stood up and ran out of the metro, turning trash cans over as they ran.

Terry and Sofia walked towards the Mall when Terry spoke, "I have an idea."

"Oh no," Sofia sighed.

"Hey! Here me out first." Terry complained, "I was thinking that we could go to Chimera and you could pretend that you want to get spliced, I'll sneak off and try and find something out."

Sofia scratched her head, "That sounds a little risky don't you think?"

"Well that's what we do isn't it?" He grinned.

"Fine ok, but if Bruce gets mad, this is on you," Sofia poked him in the chest.

* * *

"I think maybe some cat's eyes?" This woman that looked sort of like a tiger asked Sofia.

"Hm what do you think?" She asked Terry.

"Yeah cool," Terry said, "Oh is there a bathroom around here?" He asked the tiger woman.

"Just down there to the left," She pointed. Terry gave a look to Sofia, she nodded to him and Terry disappeared.

A few minutes later the tiger woman asked her, "Well what to do you think?"

"I think I might leave to for a few days then come back?" Sofia smiled at the woman.

"Sure here's our card," the woman gave her. Sofia smiled and left, she looked around for Terry but couldn't see him, thats odd, she thought. She waited for an hour, still no sign of him. She tried to call, no answer, she gulped, only one thing to do; to back to Bruce. She was there in a few minutes and headed towards the cave.

"Sofia where's Terry?" Bruce looked up as she came in to the cave.

"Em, slight problem," She said bitting her lip.

"What?" Bruce's voice lowered. Sofia explained their plan and now she couldn't get in contact with him and it had been a few hours now. Bruce's face was stern, "Why didn't you two tell me?"

"I'm telling you now Bruce and I'm freaked, we need to find him," She was cut off by the phone ringing, it could be Terry she thought.

"Hello?" Bruce answered.

"Bruce, it's Barbara," She sounded breathless and the concern in her voice was noticeable.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, at this point Sofia knew something was wrong so she went and pulled on the Nighwing suit.

"It's Terry, there is something wrong, he isn't himself," Barbara was cut off when Ace began to growl.

Sofia looked around to where Ace was looking, "Terry?" she she gently. She gulped when Terry's cowl was thrown at her feet.

Terry's voice came but it was hoarse and strained, "Bruce, Sofia, help me." Sofia's eye grew wide when she saw Terry, he was a bat, a genuine bat. She went to out stretch her hand to him but he didn't look anything like Terry, he bared his teeth and jumped towards Bruce. Sofia got in the way and tackled him, she moved quickly to avoid him biting her. He stood up and she side kicked him then wrapped her leg around his knee and pulled sending him crashing to the ground, she held him and Bruce injected the antitoxin in to his arm. He relaxed in her grip and she let go. She stood up in shock, "Will he be alright Bruce?" She asked.

"Give him an hour or so and he should be fine. Come on, lets get him on the table." Bruce and Sofia lifted him on to the medical table, now it was a waiting game.

An hour or so pasted and Sofia dozed off in a chair. She was woken by a tap on the shoulder from Bruce, Terry was waking up. She looked at him, he looked awful, beat up and tired, it was partly her fault but what was she meant to do?

"Hey," She said softly walking over to him.

"Hi," He sat up and rubbed his head, Ace growled at him, "Nice to see you too."

"I don't blame him, you roughed us up a bit before Sofia was able to subdue you and I could inject you with the cure," Bruce said, placing a hand on the dog.

"Cure me?" Terry questioned, then it dawned on him, "Cuvier, he Spliced me in his lab."

"Yes, with a massive over dose of Vampire Bat DNA," Bruce said. "I knew we would be needing the cure, but it was needed sooner than thought."

Terry looked at his torn suit, Sofia gave him a gentle smile, "Did I hurt you?" He asked her, she looked at him, "Did I hurt you?"

"No Terry, I'm fine, it was more the other way around," Sofia reassured him. "You stopped the attack on the DA and then the cops raided the Chimera Institute, Cuvier and the others are gone."

Bruce spotted something on Terry's suit, it was a piece of paper, "Caromens."

"Do you know what it means?" Sofia asked.

"Leave it with me. Terry, go and get dressed then go get something to eat, I'll call you both when I find something," Bruce returned to the computer.

Terry dropped off the table on to his feet and walked across to change. Sofia waited for him at the stairs. Terry trudged up after her to the kitchen, they rooted out some cold food. Terry just stood there looking at the counter while Sofia fixed up some sandwiches. As she buttered the bread she looked up at him, his blue eyes looked so sad and lost, her heart melted. She dropped the knife and walked over to him, she put her hand on his that was resting on the counter, he turned to look at her and she leaned up and kissed him. He turned to face her and took her in his arms. Her hands wound their way up his chest and around the back of his neck in to his hair. She felt his hands hold her to him. Her stomach flipped as he kissed her, but their moment was broken by Bruce calling them. She came down from her tippy toes, their faces still close together, "I'm sorry," He said, "I didn't want to hurt any one."

"You didn't Ter," Sofia said, looking in to his eyes, she gave him one more kiss. "We better get back down there." Terry smiled and nodded.

They both went down the stairs to the Cave, Bruce was sitting there looking at a read out of an address, "I found where Cuvier is hiding out. The Caromens Taxidermy Studio in Old Gotham," Bruce pointed at a map read out, "Sofia suit up, you can check it out."

Sofia raised her eye brows, "On my own Bruce?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes, Terry isn't fit, you are ready to do this. Here take this," He handed her a gun loaded with the cure.

Sofia gulped and looked at Terry, Bruce was right, he was still looking bad after the effect of the antitoxin, "Ok, send the directions to the Batmobile." She pulled her cowl on and walked towards the Batmobile, but Terry caught her arm.

"Are you serious Bruce? Sending her on her own? If something happens," Terry stopped.

Sofia looked at him, "Come on Terry, I can do this, it'll be all tied up in a while, no worries," She touched his arm. Then got in the cockpit and placed the gun on the floor. She started the engines and eased it in to the air, then opened up the taps and let it rip out in to Gotham.

Ok Sofia think, she said to herself, need to come up with a game plan. She wished that Terry was here too, but she had to stop Cuvier. She parked at the top of a building near the Taxidermy Studio. She grabbed the gun and leapt off the building and spread her wings landing lightly on the ground. She heard voices coming from the studio. She climbed in through an open window and landed lightly in on the inside. The voices had gone, there was silence, every inch of her body was telling her that this was wrong, and she was right. The Snake from the metro appeared out of nowhere and put his hands on the gun and hissed at her, then from the ceiling the Tiger woman from the Chimera Lab leapt down and kicked her in the jaw. Sofia fell to one side, just in time to see the Bull charging at her, he sent her flying backwards on to a bookcase.

"We could smell your human sink a mile away," The Snake said slithering down the wall. Sofia jumped to her feet, where's the gun, where's the gun, she thought, she saw it on the ground and grabbed it, she fired two shots at the snake and missed, damn it, she swore to herself.

The Snake hissed, "Aw no Batman tonight? I think you won't be seeing him for awhile, poor Nightwing all alone." Sofia gulped, she wasn't going to let him get to her, but while she was concentrating on the gun, the Snake moved towards her and then dodged behind her. Sofia screamed in pain as he bit through the suit in to her shoulder, she needed to moved and do something quickly, the Tiger and the Bull were coming. She knew it was a cheap shot but she swung her left fist and punched the Snake in the face, getting him offer her then she kicked him in the chest sending him backwards. But the Bull and the Tiger were too quickly, the Bull got her in the back then the Tiger kicked her chest, she buckled, God that kills, she thought bending over. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the Snake had gotten hold of the gun, she ran over, "Sorry honey but that's mine," before the Snake realised what was going on he was flying through the air and Sofia had the gun in her hands, and shot him with the cure in the arm. He hissed and writhed and then went down, back to a normal human. One down, two to go, she thought and faced the other two. The Tiger launched at her but Sofia was quicker, as the Tiger jumped to kick, Sofia dodged it and with the cartridge she removed she injected the Tiger in the neck, "Too slow," she said and the Tiger came crashing down and turned back in to a woman.

"What did you do to her?" The Bull demanded.

"Let's just say I put the cat out," Sofia said pointing the gun at him.

"No! I'll never go back to being a nobody. You hear me?!" He shouted.

"Well sorry to ruin your day," Sofia brandished the gun. The bull charged at her, she waited until the right moment. She leapt in to the air and flipped, as she twisted over his head she took the cartridge in her hand and stabbed him in the neck with it. He came crashed down and passed out like his friends.

Sofia grinned at herself, now to find Cuvier, he couldn't be far. She heard a door close and she followed the noise, the door way led her down a flight of stairs, "I fixed the petting zoo Doc, now it's just us, how cozy. So why not come out and fight me woman to freak show?" She said waiting for a reply.

A laugh came from nowhere, she looked around trying to place it. Her eyes spotted some empty Splicing containers on the ground, Oh no she thought. She turned to see a thing snake its way towards her and before she knew it she was being thrown backwards across the room. She sprung off her feet and flipped and landed, she tried to take a shot but the thing came again.

She got to her feet, "Cuvier?" Then she saw him he was at least 8ft tall, and was half snake almost half bird.

"No longer Nightwing, now you face a true Chimera," Cuvier's voice boomed, he came towards her again and she back flipped picking up the gun. But he grabbed her leg and held her up to his face, Sofia looked in to the mad eyes coming from this thing, don't loose your cool Sof, you'll get out of this, she tried to calm her heart rate down. She yelped in pain as he slammed her against the floor, he through her across the room but she was able to right herself in the air and spring off a steel girder, she hit him right in the face and then to the stomach. But as quick as she was she's wasn't quick enough, he grabbed her and wrapped her in his tail, tightening like a vice.

"Look at me, I have the abilities of the entire animal kingdom at my disposal, what can you do about it?" He mocked her laughing at his power.

Sofia looked around, she wasn't going to out manoeuvre him, or out run him. Then she saw it, the crates of Splicing DNA, she reached out and grabbed some, she smiled up at Cuvier, "Don't underestimate me." She stabbed him with the serum, he let her go and she got more. Jumping up behind him she injected each one in to him, he writhed up and down, then eventually swiped her off sending her crashing in to a crate. Sofia shook her head and rolled her shoulders as she stood.

Cuvier came towards her again, "The hunt ends Nightwing, now you die," Sofia braced herself to fight back but stood her guard down when she saw his body ripple and change. Different shapes spurted out of him, one of his arms became a huge claw, and well Sofia didn't even know what to call the rest of him, it was disgusting. Better run, she told herself and ran towards the door, Cuvier blocked it and she ran back, but he grabbed her in his claw.

"I can't breathe," She gasped struggling to get free.

"That's the point," He said to her and squeezed harder. "What have you done to me." He slammed her around like a rag doll. Sofia wiggled and tried she just wasn't getting free, oh god, she thought. She felt herself go limp, there was nothing she could do.

"Hey you! Get your hands or what ever they are, off Nightwing, now." Sofia could have cheered, it was Terry.

"Ah Batman I see you have come to claim your little tag long here, she has done impressive work but she can't do no more." Cuvier said.

"Oh really?" Terry said, he shot some explosives at Cuvier which shocked him in to dropped Sofia. She got to her feet. They needed to get out of here. Whats that smell? She thought, then she saw it, fire, Cuvier had managed to set this place on fire, it was going to blow.

"Batman!" She shouted and pointed Terry saw and took off in to the air, Sofia followed and the flames suddenly took shape and sped across the room. Both of them burst out of a window and on to the opposite roof as the building exploded. Sofia went to land but her knees gave way, "Hey, hey," Terry caught her, "You ok?" He stopped when he saw the bit in her neck, "Jeez Sof that looks bad."

"It's ok, I think I might have cracked a rib though," She said holding her side, "Thanks for coming, I thought my jig was up there." She gestured back to the building.

"Any time," He grinned at her. "Come on, home, we gotta get you sorted out before your Dad sees you."

"Yeah I can explain the cracked rib but the bite I ain't so sure about," She rubbed her shoulder.

* * *

The next day in school Sofia walked in with Terry and Max, she shouldered her bag on the other shoulder. When they got back to the Batcave last night it turned out she did indeed have a cracked rib, but she was thankful that that was all she had. They walked by people at their lockers and heared them talking; "Hey did you see Nightwing on the news light night?", "Yeah she is so cool," "Cool come on guys, she's hot thats what she is."

Sofia snorted with laughter, but Terry was less than impressed, "Whats wrong?" Max teased.

"If I hear one more person go on about how great Nightwing is I'm gonna scream," Terry threw up his hands.

"Oh come on Ter, lets face it, she's just hotter than Batman," Sofia gave him a cheeky lopsided grin.

"Can't argue with that," Max laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is based on the episode "Hooked Up", so I hope you enjoy and always review! :-) Sorry it took so long!

* * *

Sofia walked in to school feeling refreshed, a night off did her good, good nights sleep and a good night making sure that her family had no idea where she was sneaking off too. "Hey Max?" Sofia spotted her pink haired friend, "You seen Terry?"

Max shook her head, "Not yet but we're due in class so better try and find him." The two of them looked around and then spotted Terry at his locker on the ground.

"Hey, Ter? You wan a wake up?" Sofia tapped him with her toe. He jumped awake, Sofia laughed, "Long night?"

"You have no idea," He yawned and stretched when he stood up. Sofia grinned and kissed him on the cheek. It had been about five months now since she donned the Nightwing mask and about six months since her new life began in Hamilton Hill High School. A lot of things had changed but her and Terry grew closer, and after the incident with the Splicing Terry had asked her out. They made sure that dating did not affect them when they were out 'working'.

Sofia laughed, "Any fun?"

"I'll catch you up on it later," He said putting his arm around her.

* * *

"Anything?" Sofia said as she swung around a pillar at the top of a building.

Terry was looking down over the crowds below coming our from the Metro, "Nah nothing." Sofia rolled her eyes, it was good to be out again on the prowl.

"How are you two?" Bruce's voice came through the radio.

"Fine just bored, I should have brought my homework," Sofia replied, making Terry chuckle.

"Oh, I think we have something," Terry said, Sofia dropped beside him to have a look. There was a mugging going on, but it was getting a little more then routine.

"Yeah I know him," Sofia said, zooming in to get a better look. "Yeah, it's Donny Grosso, remember that kid that ran off awhile ago?"

"Oh yeah," Terry nodded, "Well we better go and sort it out." Sofia and Terry jumped off the building spreading their wings as they landed.

"Naughty naughty," Sofia said wagging her finger at Donnie, "Give back the bag, come on now." Donnie pulled the bag from the woman, "Wrong choice." Sofia and Terry launched at him. Terry went for Donnie and Sofia caught the woman as she was almost thrown over the edge, "Whoa, you ok?" Sofia said, the woman nodded, she was too scared to speak.

"No!" Terry shouted, Sofia looked up in time to see Donnie leap off the over pass on to a metro that was heading up to the upper levels, "Nightwing! Anytime you wanna chip in it would be great." Terry said to her, spreading his wings and kicking off the ground. Sofia sighed and took flight, she saw Donnie clinging on to the side of the metro, she gasped as he's hand slipped, Terry shot down after him and Sofia followed. She saw Terry grab Donnie just before he hit the freeway. They skimmed along and cars squealed and honked, "Batman! Pull up!" Sofia yelled, Terry strained and kicked the jets upwards away from the freeway. But just as he was almost out of danger, Donnie swung the bar in his hand and hit Terry across the head, Terry recoiled from the hit, letting Donnie go.

"Shit," Sofia swore and dove towards him, but Donnie landed on a lorry and fell down in-between the trailer and cab. Sofia landed on the trailer and then lent down to try and grab him, "Come on Donnie, reach." Donnie just looked up at her with a look of fear and total loss, he just shook his head and pulled the cord releasing the trailer. Sofia leaped in to the air and shot a cord at the trailer and then the other end at the building pulling the trailer to a stop before it caused any damage. She tripped on landed and fell to the ground.

Terry landed beside her, "Nightwing, are you alright?" He took her arm and pulled her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just my ego," She dusted herself off, "What was that about, the Jokerz Gang are easier to catch then that! Did you see the look in his eye Batman? He was desperate, somethings wrong."

Terry nodded, they both took off, landing on a near by roof to plan the next move. Terry looked at his watch, "Crap, I told Mom I'd be home to watch Matt."

Sofia rolled her eyes, "I'll join you, need to get homework done and afterwards…" She drifted up to Terry's face, he leaned down to kiss her but they were interrupted by Bruce on the radio.

"Terry, Sofia, come back here as soon as you can. I have something."

"I can't I have to go and watch Matt," Terry said.

"Ok, well Sofia you come back and you can pass the information on to Terry," Bruce turned off the radio.

"Well so much for our plans," Terry sighed.

Sofia smiled up at him then went up on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "See you later." She turned and spreading her wings and taking off towards Wayne Manor.

Sofia arrived back in the Batcave just as her cell phone rang, "Hello? Oh hey Dad, yeah I'm over at Terry's he's watching Matt for his Mom, yeah I'll be home later, I have my key, ok love you too." She hung up, "Ugh, I hate lying to him," She walked over to Bruce and took off her cowl.

"You could always tell him you know," Bruce said, bringing information up on to the screen.

"Yeah and face the wrath of my Dad, I think not. So what is going on?" She looked up at the screen, there was a picture of a red haired girl and a few other people.

"Most of them have turned up in hospitals with overdosed levels of serotonin in their brains. They're comatose but stable."

"They were all runaways?" Sofia asked.

"I thought of it when you mentioned your friend Donnie," Bruce said.

'"Except he isn't comatose," Sofia said, she was surprised he wasn't seriously injured after his performance earlier.

"Not yet anyway," Bruce always had a way to bring you back to earth.

"Ok, well Terry and I will start some digging tomorrow, I better go home before Dad calls again. Night," Sofia turned, Bruce never said goodnight, she wondered if he ever went to bed at all.

* * *

Terry and Sofia had told Max about what they'd seen, she had told them that she knew Donnie and his parents, so after school they decided to pay a visit.

They walked downtown towards the roughest part of Gotham. Wow, Sofia thought, this place is rough. The climbed some rusty stairs and walked down a row of apartments. Before they went to knock on the door Terry took Max's arm, "I'm only bringing you because you said you know Donnie's parents, so don't get any ideas."

Sofia had to hide a smile. Max had been asking them to help for weeks now, and Terry wasn't having any of it. "Relax," Max waved her hand, "When you see how well I do, you'll both be begging me to join." Sofia looked at Terry and rolled her eyes. Max went to knock on the door, but it swung in on its hinges, all of them looked at one another, Terry and Max walked in first, I hope nothing happened, Sofia thought and followed them. The apartment was a mess, takeaway food boxes, old newspapers, it was a total mess. "Mr. Grosso, Mrs. Grosso?" Max called out. There was no reply. They walked towards Donnies room and pushed the door open, they fanned out and looked around, there wasn't much to see bar bed clothes and rubbish.

"Look, a used cred card," Terry said, picking it up off the bedside locker.

A voice made them all jump, "What do you want?" It was Mrs. Grosso.

They all walked out of the bedroom to Mrs. Grosso, but stopped when Mr. Grosso came in to the room. He was a large man and a very imposing man, so that might be the reason that Donnie is gone, Sofia thought. Mr. Grosso turned to them, "Who are you?"

Max took the lead, "I'm Max, Donnie's friend, you remember me don't you?"

"No, Donnie ain't here so get out," He jerked his finger at the door. They weren't going to argue, and slipped past Donnie's father towards the door.

"Wait," Mrs. Grosso called after them, "Have you seen Donnie? Did he want something from his room?"

Mr. Grosso grabbed his wife, "Quiet Elaine, we don't care."

"Don please," She pleaded to him.

"Get back in the kitchen," He pointed aggressively, Mrs. Grosso hung her head and walked by her husband, "You know how many times the cops brought him home and told us we just had to show him more TLC? A lot they know! We tried, but we're done trying. If you do know where he is tell him don't come back." Sofia had to hide her horror at Mr. Grosso's words, poor Donnie.

They walked out of the apartment and back down to the street, "Nothing like a visit to Donnie's to remind me how grateful I am for my parents." Max sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Sofia agreed, she thought about her Mom and Dad at home, every time she did she felt a pang of guilt, all this sneaking around was getting to her.

"Come on, lets see where Donnie has been spending his money," Terry produced the card from his pocket. Max took it and ran it throw a scanner.

"Vrroom?" Terry asked.

"V-R Room," Max corrected, "It's an arcade downtown."

Sofia looked at the screen, "Donnie was spending a lot of creds escaping reality."

"Can't imagine why," Terry said sarcastically.

They got downtown and Max lead them to the V-R room, she ran ahead and Sofia grabbed Terry's arm, "Ter we need to watch her, she is getting too in to this, you know what Max is like when she gets an idea in to her head."

Terry took her hands, "I know, it'll be fine, don't worry." Sofia made a face, Terry grinned at her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Come on, before Max disappears."

Sofia followed Terry in to the arcade. She had never been to an arcade before, it was never her thing. There were flashing lights, nosies, people shouting, and the sound of laser guns and blasters. They saw Max over by a game, it was a hover V-R game, people were hovering in a bubble completely unaware of the outside world.

"So you think this is frying kids brains?" Sofia asked.

"Come on Sof, if they thought it was dangerous, why would they let kids on it? Anyway we're here to investigate," Max said.

"No, we're here to investigate," Terry pointed to Sofia and himself. "You had your chance with Donnie's parents and you blew it."

"Yeah but I got us here didn't I?" Max corrected, Sofia couldn't help but agree. "Tell you what I'll do some back ground research on Doom-Racer."

Terry and Sofia went to look around, Terry re-shouldered the backpack, Sofia had to stop him and adjust it as her Nightwing suit was popping out. Then she saw someone she didn't think she'd see, Donnie and a group of missing kids. "Ter, look," She whispered in his ear. They walked over to Max and began talking to her, Terry and Sofia pretended not to notice.

Max walked over to them, "I think I've got something, there's this new kind of V-R, I've made us an appointment."

"Great," said Terry, "Except there is no you in this picture, me and Sof will go."

"Come on Terry," Max pleaded, but Donnie and his gang came over before she could say anymore.

"Come on, this isn't dangerous," One of them said.

"Not dangerous?" Sofia said, "Look at Donnie," The kid was shaking and sweating.

"Come on, Max doesn't need a chaperone," The other kid said. Max nodded and went to leave, all Sofia's instincts screamed at her not to let her go, but the gang towed her anyway.

The other kid and Donnie were left with Sofia and Terry, "You don't know what you are missing McGinnis."

"Yeah," said Donnie, "Spellbinder hooks us up real good."

Sofia's heart dropped, Spellbinder? She saw the same look on Terry's face, they both ran.

* * *

The next night they were on the hunt for Max again, she hadn't been in school. Downtown the hunt continued. Sofia flexed in the Nightwing suit, she drew comfort from it, it's strength, it's speed. Sofia heard something in an alley way, "Batman," She called on the radio, "I think I see Max, down there in the parking lot." Terry landed beside her and looked down to where she was pointing, Sofia decided to make a move.

"Max!" What are you doing?" Sofia landed on the hood of the car and pulled her out.

"Get off me!" Max shouted at her.

"What's going on Max, you weren't in school today, you just disappeared." Terry blocked her exit.

"You guys don't understand," Max shrugged Sofia off.

"We do, we understand that Spellbinder's got you hooked and you're stealing for it," Sofia said to her.

"Yeah? So what?" Max went to walk away.

"So keep at it and you'll end up a veg, listen to me," Terry warned her.

"You don't know how good it feels Terry, everybody wants you in there and the second you're back out here you're whole body hurts for more, I just wanna get back inside," Max hugged herself.

Sofia walked over to her and put her arm around her, "It's an addiction Max, he's messed up your brain chemistry."

"If you wanna help me so much then leave me alone," Max went to hit Sofia in the stomach, Sofia went to to block her and wrapped her arms around her back. "Stop!'

"Now Terry," Sofia said to him, Terry injected her with a sedative.

"Lets get to back to her house," Terry said picking her up.

"You go, I'll catch up, I want to try and find out where Spellbinder is hiding out, I'll come get you in a while," Sofia kicked off her jets and launched into the night sky.

Sofia had been looking around for Donnie and some of the other members of the gang for an hour or so, there was nothing, better get back to Terry. She called her Batmobile from her suit, it glided in to view, the jet engines coming to a quiet stop and the cockpit door slid open. She was settling herself down in the driver's seat, Terry always sat miles away from the steering wheel. Bruce came on over the radio, "Sofia get to Max's now,"

"What happened?" Sofia eased the Batmobile in to the sky.

"Max woke up from the sedative and I can't get Terry on his radio," Bruce told her. Even though the old man tried to hide it, she could hear the concern and panic in his voice.

She sped towards Max's apartment, and jumped in the window. Terry was lying on the floor, oh god, she thought.

"Batman, Batman?" Said rolled him over and saw him blink.

"Huh?" Terry said looking at Sofia, "Where's Max?"

"She's gone, I only just got here." Sofia stood up and pulled him to his feet.

Terry cursed and went to the Batmobile.

They cruised over Gotham looking for Max or anyone that should lead them to her. "I can't believe I lead her in to this," Terry swore.

Sofia place a hand on his shoulder, "It's isn't your fault, Max should know better than to get all mixed up with Spellbinder, she knows what he's like." Terry was still quiet, "Ter, come on, we'll find her." As soon as she said it they both spotted Donnie down below.

Terry put his foot down on the Batmobile, "I'll feel better when I ring Max's location out of Donnie's face."

"Or you could cool your jets and just tail him?" Sofia suggested.

"Oh yeah that would work too…" Terry trailed off. He parked the Batmobile and they both jumped out. Donnie was below them staggering on the sidewalk, but then he broke in to a ran and high tailed it to a building and pushed the door in.

"We got him," Sofia grinned and followed Terry down to the building.

Donnie went in to the building, Sofia threw a baterrang at the control jamming the door open. They slipped inside, the corridor was dark and quiet, but Sofia heard something at the end, a whimpering. She followed her ears as Terry went on to find Spellbinder. At the end of the corridor Donnie sat on the ground shaking and sweating with spent cred cards all-around him. She leant down, "Oh Donnie," she sighed and placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, it was through the roof. Donnie relaxed suddenly, she immediately checked his pulse, he had just past out. Sofia shook her head, poor kid. She then stood and went to follow Terry.

She wound her way down and saw Terry standing at a control panel, Max and a few other teenagers were suspended in the anti gravity bubbles. Terry turned Max's off and she fell to the floor with a thud. Terry walked over to her and knelt down beside her, Sofia watched them from the shadows, this had been too easy, something wasn't right. Some thing caught her eye, it moved towards Terry, it was Spellbinder. She had the advantage, he hadn't seem her yet. She crept behind him as he was sneaking up on Terry, he rose to strike, but she was quicker. She flicked her leg around his and pulled sending him to the floor. But Spellbinder had a trick up his sleeve that Sofia didn't see. Electricity pulsed through her suit into her body, she cried out in pain, but it stopped when Terry tackled him. Sofia's head was reeling, and every part of her her hurt. She struggled to her feet and rubbed her head, come on Sofia, get it together, she scolded herself. Terry yelled out in pain as Spellbinder shocked him, she looked around to find something she could use, hanging from the ceiling was a light, she leapt up to the air grabbing the light and swinging forward, kicking Spellbinder away from Terry. She aimed him at the control board, "Never touch him again," she hissed at him. Spellbinder looked up at Sofia; her Nightwing suit almost glowed in the blazing light, her eyes burned, she looked like an animal. Spellbinder cried out and then was still, Sofia got down and checked him, he'd be alright.

"You ok?" She asked as Terry got to his feet, he nodded. They both turned their attention to Max, she was standing there staring at them. "We need to get her home," Sofia said.

They got Max home and in bed, Sofia yawned and stretched as they got back in to the Batmobile.

"Tired?" Terry asked reached back with his hand an touching her leg.

"Just a little." Sofia grinned at him. "Home Alfred." She gestured. Terry grunted and accelerated home.

They parked the Batmobile and got out, as Sofia stood from her seat her body screamed at her to sit down, all she could think of was bed, all soft and warm.

But Bruce killed her happy thoughts, "Well done you to, but Terry you were slow with your reactions and Sofia you need some tuning up too, so tomorrow after school I want you both here for training."

Sofia's jaw dropped, as she pulled off her cowl, "Are you serious?"

"Did I stutter?" Bruce glared at her.

"God forbid," Sofia rolled her eyes, no rest for the wicked.

* * *

"Terry come on! Aim don't just throw it. And Sofia higher this time," Bruce stood at the edge of the training area. Sofia leapt from the pole in the centre of the room to the next tucking and flipping, dodging the lasers that were aimed at her. She landed and wiped some hair from her face tucking it behind her ears. She grinned at Terry as he threw the Baterang at the target finally hitting it, "Only took you ten tries," She teased, Terry looked over at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Ok, again," Bruce pointed at the training exercises.

Sofia sat down and shook her head, "Na ah, a break is needed over here." Sofia pointed at her own head.

Bruce glared at her, "Out there, there are no breaks." He pointed towards Gotham.

"Yeah but we are in here, so we're fine," Sofia sighed and pulled her cowl off.

"I agree," Terry grinned and sat down doing the same.

Bruce growled and walked over to the computer. "Wow if we did that back in my day, there would have been hell to pay." Sofia froze, she knew that voice, it couldn't be.

She looked over at Bruce, he was looking as stunned too. From down the stairs came Tim Drake, her father. She stood up beside Terry, there was no hiding, she was standing there in the Batcave in the Nightwing suit.

Tim stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around. "Dad, I… " Sofia began.

"Wanted this?" Tim finished. She gulped, "We all said that at the start."

"Mr. Drake, don't be mad at her, please," Terry spoke up.

Tim looked at Terry and Sofia, Batman and Nightwing together again. He held his hand up to silence Terry, "Why Soifa? Why this life?" He walked over to the cases and ran his hand over the Robin suit.

Sofia walked over to him and held his hand, "Dad, I know what happened to you and I am so sorry. But I am not Batgirl or Robin, I'm Nightwing, I'm different." She looked at him hoping he would understand.

"Different?" Tim looked at his daughter.

She nodded, "You followed Bruce, both you and Barb did, Terry and I, we're equal. And yes I did want this, Dad. Gotham is hurting, Jokerz run the streets, people are getting mugged, not to mention the new weird and wonderful that have appeared. I know you must be disappointed, you hate it, but I'm sorry Dad, I'm not stopping." She looked at him for a gage of his reaction.

He was silent for a minute and looked around the cave; he saw Terry looking at him and his eyes flicking to Sofia, then he saw Bruce, he wanted to hit him and hit him hard, he had dragged his daughter in to this mess of a life, but then his eyes fell back on Sofia. Her deep brown eyes looking up at him, her black hair a mess, the blue of the eagle on the Nightwing suit against the black. He looked from her to the Robin suit, she was right, this was new, it was her time. All the anger was gone, he hugged his daughter tight. Sofia tensed but then relaxed hugging him back.

"It's ok Nightwing," Tim said, Sofia smiled. She sighed, the tension was gone from her, she didn't have to hide this from her Dad anymore.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

Tim grinned, "I was watching the news one night and I saw Terry and Nightwing fighting some goons, and you did a move, a move I thought you, I knew immediately. I used to be a detective too you know."

The mood relaxed, Tim, Terry and Bruce we're talking. Sofia watched them all, the old and the new. Terry looked over at Sofia and walked over to her, "You ok?" He asked.

Sofia nodded, "Yeah I am," But she still rested her head on Terry's chest, he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, get changed and we can split, leave the old timers talking, how about pizza?" Terry suggested.

Sofia nodded, after the few days they had, she needed a night off, and a night off with Terry was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hi guys! Hope you're well! Again sorry for the long gaps between stories, I'm back in College so don't have as much time between it and work to write and then my laptop broke! This is based on the episode "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot".

* * *

"Sofia! Terry's here," Tim called from the kitchen. Sofia grinned, things had been a lot better since her Dad found out about her secret. She combed though her black hair and let it go loose, it was right in between her shoulder blades now, she liked it long.

"Bye Dad, see you later," Sofia kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of the house.

Terry was there leaning against the wall by the elevator. Sofia ran over to him and he scooped her up in his arms, she let out a laugh and looked down at him as he held her by the waist. She leant down and kissed him, he grinned in to the kiss.

"So where to?" Sofia said as Terry lowered her to the ground.

"Where do you want to go?" Terry asked, taking her hand and walking towards the elevator.

"Hmm," Sofia thought, "Well Dick is giving a motivational talk at the library?"

Terry rolled his eyes, "Why do you always pick the educational things?"

Sofia gave him a playful nudge, "Hey! You knew this about me when you met me and plus it's free, so why you complaining?"

They hopped on the Metro that stopped at the library. There was quite a crowd gathering outside the doors, "Wow he must be good," Terry said. They took seats near the front and waited for the talk to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage Richard Grayson," The announcer said. A wave of clapping rippled across the room as Dick came on stage.

"Thank you, thank you for such a warm welcome, its great to be back in Gotham again," Dick smiled and spotted Terry and Sofia in the crowd and gave them a nod. "I was born just outside here many years ago, lets not say how many, and my life was great until a point," Dick told the story about his life and what he was able to do, he told them how they can pick themselves up no matter what, he obviously left out a major chuck about being Robin and Nightwing, but Sofia listened to him speak, she felt her heart swell with pride, not just at Dick but at Bruce too. Even though both of them hated to admit it Bruce did raise him.

Soon the talk was over and Dick finished with one last line, "Always continue the climb. It is possible for you to do whatever you choose, if you first get to know who you are and are willing to work with a power that is greater than ourselves to do it." Clapping and whistling came from the crowd and some even stood up. Sofia cheered and clapped then laughed as Terry did an incredibly loud whistle. They stood to go when Sofia's phone buzzed, she took it out and there was a text message from Dick, she turned to Terry, "Dick just texted, he wants us to go and see him." They made their way through the crowd to the stage doors.

Dick was waiting for them, "Hi you two," he grinned.

Sofia smiled and went to hug her trainer, Dick had been teaching her in acrobatics for months now with some help from Aunt Barbara on occasion, and with their help she had won Nationals. "Great speech, but a little cheesy at the end," She teased.

"Yeah," Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "But hey it works. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We are meant to be on a date, but someone prefers educational trips then going to the movies," Terry teased.

"Yeah, at least you never have to spend a penny on me," Sofia grinned.

Dick laughed, "So how long have you guys been dating now, dose Bruce know? Cause he nearly killed me and Barbara when we were in college."

"About 7 months or so, and wow great encouragement, we eagerly await the day when he does find out," Terry said.

Sofia's phone buzz, "Oh speak of the devil and he shall appear, we gotta go to work Ter," She said shouldering her bag, "See you during the week Dick."

* * *

Sofia walked out of school, Terry was waiting for her outside, "What's in the bag Ter?" She asked, "Oh I see," She took a head out of the backpack, a robot head. "You haven't done another one in have you?"

"Hey, a guys gotta train," Terry shrugged, "I gotta go get a new one that the boss ordered you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure," She smiled as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Oh no."

"What?" Terry looked down at her.

"It's Howard," She pointed, they both looked over at Howard was talking to all the popular kids trying to get them to go to his house party on the weekend with little success. "Social meltdown," She sighed.

"It's too painful to watch," Terry winced.

"Hey guys," Howard walked over, "I think we're looking at a packed house on Friday."

"Relax Howard, forget the 'a list' it's degrading, only politicians chase after people that don't like them," Terry said.

Sofia nodded, "Terry, Max and I are defiantly going to be there."

"Think of it as quality over quantity," Terry offered.

They started to walk towards the parking lot, "I appreciate what you guys are saying but I'd still love a cool girlfriend like Blaze or Chelsea, then kids would come to me, it's a sign that you're someone."

Sofia raised her eyebrows, "Someone pretty shallow."

"Shallow but popular," Howard said, seeming to ignore Sofia's obvious announce.

Sofia saw that Terry was driving Bruce's car, "He let you drive it?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, wanna lift?" Terry said, then looked at Sofia's face and opened the door.

"That's better," She smiled to herself and got in.

"What about you Howard? I just have to pick up something for Mr. Wayne on the way though," Terry asked.

"Oh, if I had wheels like these I get more girls than a Rockstar," Howard drooled over the car and got in. Terry started the engine.

"I did mention that whole shallow thing?" Sofia looked at Howard.

They arrived at the Bot-Shop and Terry gave the order docket to worker that came to greet them. "Wow the old man sure does go through a lot of these," He scratched his head.

Terry let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah well you know how old men are, always breaking things." The guy gave Terry a funny look then went off to find the order. Sofia shivered slightly, it was cold in here.

"You ok?" Terry asked.

"Just cold. Not the warmest in here," She hugged herself.

"Needs to be cold for the robots, here take my jacket," Terry put his jacket around her shoulders, "Hey, where did Howard go?" They both looked around trying to find their friend, "He must have took off, come on lets go." The worker came back with the new robot order and put it in the back of the car.

Just as they got in Sofia's phone buzzed, "Hey boss! What going on?"

There was a moment of silence at the other end, Sofia grinned, Bruce was never the one for jokes, "Have you two picked up the new training aid?"

"Yeah it's all safe and sound in the back," Sofia looked back at the inanimate robot in the back seat. Once they dropped it off Bruce told them to suit up. Sofia went in to the changing room she had and pulled off her clothes taking the Nightwing suit out of her bag. She always marvelled at it, as she pulled her legs in to the suit and fitted it on her body, she felt whole when she donned the Nightwing suit. She pulled her hair back as she walked out of the room holding her cowl in her month. Terry was half dressed tinkering with a fuse on the torso of his suit. She had to stop her jaw hitting the floor and had to hide her expression from the ever watching Bruce. Terry's back was strong, the muscles rippled when he moved, he was toned and fit, and he was all hers. She grinned like a cheshire cat, "What's that look for?" Bruce asked her.

Damn, she let her guard down, "Nothing, nothing, just glad to be working." She quickly pulled her cowl on. Terry caught her eye and grinned.

"Ok lets go," He said pulling the rest of his suit on and cowl.

Sofia nodded, "See ya later Bruce!" She hopped in the Batmobile. Sofia always felt a little bad for Bruce, she knew that more then anything he wanted to be going out on patrol with them. Terry got in the seat in front of her and powered out of the Cave. Sofia leaned forward and turned the Batmobile on auto.

"What are you doing?" Terry asked.

"Just before work kicks off," Sofia said and leant forward again in her seat. She took Terry's cheek with one and hand turned his head to hers, she kissed him grinning at his shock at her sudden move. She broke away and with her face still close to his she turned off the autopilot, "Drive." She breathed and sat back in her seat.

Terry coughed and squirmed a little in his seat. Sofia smiled behind him, it was good to keep things on edge.

* * *

The lunch bell rang in Hamilton Hill High School. Sofia, Terry and Max walked out of English in to the corridor.

"Oh look, there's a new girl," Max pointed to a red haired girl that was walking down the corridor, all the boys were turning to stare after her, and Sofia could see why, she was stunning. Of course Nelson had to make a move, they were too far away to see what they were saying but then she pointed to Howard as he was strutting down towards them all. She walked over to Howard and took his arm and walked down towards the science block.

The next day Sofia was in the gym with Dick. "Well done Sof, that was excellent, your tucks are getting better." Dick praised, putting an arm around her.

"Thanks Dick, work helps," She grinned. "You learn to be quick." She sat down on the bench and pulled her track suit bottoms over her skin tight gymnastic gear. "Better go and get lunch before class, see you later in the week?" Dick nodded, smiling and walked out of the gym. Sofia shouldered her bag and walked out in to the sunshine. She saw Terry and Max in a group with Chelsea, Howard, Blaze and Howard's mystery woman. She stood beside Terry and took his hand, he smiled down at her.

"Nelsons pretty banged up," Blaze said. Sofia wondered what happened.

"It's a good thing he was still wearing his hockey pads, otherwise he might have been killed," Chelsea shuddered.

Max scratched her head, "How weird, I mean lockers don't just fall over."

Howard's new girl spoke up, "Why dwell on it? Besides Nelson didn't seem like a very nice guy to begin with." The whole group just looked at her. Sofia raised her eye brows, she didn't know this girl, but that was harsh, even for Nelson. Howard took her hand and steered her away.

"Wow that Cynthia girl is cold as ice," Max said.

"Well I'm starving, Terry, lunch?" Sofia said. She walked towards the school, and Terry followed.

"We aren't getting lunch are we?" Terry asked.

"Nope we are going to check out the locker rooms." Sofia said.

They arrived at the boys locker rooms and Terry walked in, Sofia followed.

"Whoa! What are you doing in here this is the boys locker room," Terry said in shock.

"Yeah I can tell, it smells of jock straps and feet," She wrinkled her nose and took a step past Terry and looked at the locker with the burn marks on them. "Those hands prints are too small to be guys hands, they are just a little bigger than mine," She held her had up to them.

Terry took out a scanner from his bag, "No finger prints either. So they brought gloves? Strange." Terry and Sofia looked up as they heard a group of guys coming in from the gym. "Sofia get out of here," Terry looked around for some where for her to go.

"Relax Ter," She smiled at him. She took a minute and gathered herself, she flipped up on to the lockers then opened the vent and climbed in. Terry walked out following the direction she'd be going in and then he saw a vent open ahead of him and Sofia dropped out. She walked over to him smiling at the look on his face, "There is anyways a way out Ter."

After school they walked outside and noticed a large crowd gathered around Howard, "Party at my house at 8 on Friday, everyone is gonna be there."

"If you're not to bust being host, then maybe we can go for a dance?" Chelsea flirted with Howard. Cynthia tensed suddenly and cracked Howard's laptop. Whoa, thought Sofia, that isn't normal.

Sofia left for home but something was telling her to head back to school. She slipped in to a public restroom and changed in to the Nightwing suit. "Ok, back to school." She kicked off the jets and headed for the school. She suddenly saw Terry flying over the 'H' sign on top of their school, oh no, she gasped, he wasn't in the Batsuit. She could see his grip slipping, she kicked the jets off and grabbed him as he fell. She landed on the ground, "Jeez, you ok?" She looked at him.

"Yeah thanks Nightwing, do me a favour and bring me home?" Terry said, "I have an idea as to what is going on."

Sofia rolled her eyes, and whispered in his ear as she took off, "Bring the Batsuit next time."

They landed on Terry's window sill and he opened it. Sofia sat on the bed and took off her cowl, "You're heavy!" She sighed.

Terry grinned at her and pulled off his pants and t-shirt, getting the Batsuit out from under his bed. Sofia smiled at him, studying his body, "Do you mind?" Terry asked.

"What? You're my boyfriend I can took and touch," Sofia teased.

Terry rolled his eyes, "Be useful and ring Max, you have to warn her about Cynthia."

Sofia nodded and pulled out her cell and dialled Max, "Hey Max, little problem, you know Cynthia, well she isn't human, she's a robot, and she is a robot with a huge grudge against anyone that even looks at Howard. So watch it when you get to the party and try and keep people away from her, me and Terry will be there if you get me." Max understood and hung up. "All good to go."

"Well first off we need to go back to the Robot shop and get the maker, he needs to realise what's going on," Terry pulled his cowl on.

"I've already called the Batmobile," Sofia nodded. They leapt out of the window and headed to the roof. Terry got in to the cockpit.

"You go on ahead Batman, I want to get something front the Batcave." Sofia spread her wings and kicked the jets in to life.

She flew across Gotham and Wayne Manor came in to sight, "Sofia, my instruments are telling me you're coming here, why?" Bruce came over the radio.

"We just need a little more power,' Sofia said landing in the Batcave. She walked over to where all the high-tech toys were, as she called him, she smiled when she saw the extra-strenght restraints. She looked at Bruce's face and laughed, "One of our friends has managed to create a robot that wants to kill anyone that touches him, so we need something strong to contain her while we pull the plug. Gotta go!" She back flipped and the jets kicked in to life, she homed in on Terry's suit signal. He was at the Robot shop downtown.

She landed by the Batmobile and followed Terry's signal. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard and almighty bang coming from down below, she ran towards the noise and saw a the lab was turned upside down, parts of robots were every where. Where's Terry? She thought, then she saw a shadow move down a corridor, she took off after it. The guy that ran the shop was chasing Terry, and Terry was chasing the guy, whoa, Sofia thought there are two of the same guys. But then it dawned on her, one of them is a robot, and I know which one, she grinned to herself. She shot a Batarang at the feet of the one that was chasing Terry, it fell to the ground with a mechanical thud. She walked behind it and threw a second batarang at its head, sending the head flying off, the wires sparked in his head. "Well that's that done, come on Batman get the real thing," Sofia tapped her foot on the ground.

Terry grabbed the other guy, "So, you'll be needing a good lawyer."

With the cops on they way to the lab, the both needed to move to the party. "Come on Nightwing, Cynthia could blow at any moment," Terry hopped in the cockpit of the Batmobile.

"I just hope Max was able to contain some of the madness," She sighed getting in the back. "Got those extra strong restraints we'll be needing."

Sofia sat back in her seat and relaxed, it would be all systems go once they arrived at Howard's. Her jaw dropped when she saw the neighbourhood they were driving in to.

"Wow, Howard's parents aren't shy of money I take it," She nodded towards the huge house. Something flew out of the window followed by what looked like a sofa.

"Time to go to work," Terry said, landing that Batmobile.

They ran in to the house as people were running out screaming, Cynthia was hurling furniture around the house. Sofia ran up beside Max, "When did she kick off?"

"Only about two minutes ago, you should be able to get right So-Nightwing," Max bit her lip.

Sofia smiled, "All in a days work." She leapt after Terry up on to the balcony, "So what's your play here?"

"Em, I have no idea. Best thing, don't die," Terry shrugged and launched at the robot. He was instantly repelled and sent flying across the room.

Sofia rolled her eyes, it takes a woman to do a mans job, she thought. She leapt down off the balcony and landed crouching on the ground. "Hey, Cynthia, try not a break him ok? I sorta have a soft spot for him." Sofia said smiled at the robot. Before the android could make a move Sofia made hers; she through a batarang at its head to distract it. It worked, the robot shot at the batarang and didn't see Sofia running at her, the android didm't react fast enough, Sofia used the move that Dick had taught her during the week; she flipped over behind the android and flicked it's legs out from underneath it, then as it fell she gripped it with her own legs in a vice like grip. '"Batman! Any time now please!" She shouted.

Terry stood up and ran towards Nightwing and the robot, he pulled a cord out of the back of the robot. It went still. He pulled Sofia to her feet, "Whoa, don't to that move to me ok?"

Sofia grinned, "No promises. But what did you do?" She pointed at the robot.

"Oh yeah, sorta hit the off switch," Terry smiled.

"If I can't have Howard then no one can," A robotic voice shouted.

"Oh yeah the off switch!" Sofia hit Terry in the shoulder. "Out! Now!" The took off out an open window just as the house exploded.

They landed just down the road and changed in to their normal clothes, throwing their suits in the Batmobile. A crowd had gathered outside Howard's house. They jogged over to join.

"Hey guys what did we miss, oh," Sofia said looking at the house, and catching Max's eye, winking at her.

"Well Howard's house is sorta gone," Chelsea pointed at it.

Howard groaned and scratched his head, "I'm so dead when my parents get home."

Sofia bit her lip and walked up to Howard and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry dude, but it looked like your toast." She pointed to a car that had rolled up, and Howard's parents got out.

Sofia stood back to the group, "Let us have a moment of silence for our forever grounded friend." They hung their heads for a moment. They they all said bye to each other.

Sofia's phone rang, it was her Dad, "Hey Dad, yeah just out with Terry, yeah we're working, sure I'll see you later, leave the window open please, yeah love you to." She hung up, and turned to Terry, "Well that bought us some time," He grinned at her and wrapped her in a hug.

The moment was killed when Bruce rang Terry's phone, Terry answered, "Hi, yeah all wrapped up here, any thing else," - Sofia rolled her eyes - "Ok yeah, I'll send it home once we get back in to Gotham, night." He hung up, "Looks like we got the night off."

Sofia grinned at him, standing on her tippy toes and put her arms around his neck leaning up to kiss him, "Ok so how about we do what you wanna do tonight?" She looked up at his bright blue eyes.

He made a thoughtful face, "Well how about we catch a movie? Then who knows?" He grinned down at her and kissed her lightly. She took his hand and they walked back to the Batmobile, nights off, you couldn't beat them.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hi all this is based on the episode "Bloodsport" enjoy and review!

* * *

Sofia looked at her watch, come on end, now! She willed her brother's play to be over soon. It had been almost two hours, how long could this play be? She had felt her phone vibrate about three times in her pocket, Bruce and Terry were looking for her. Her Dad had noticed that she was squirming in her seat.

"Hey, you ok?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah, yeah, just need to go to the bathroom," She said but flicked her eyes at the door.

Tim nodded in understanding, "Ok you go on. See you later."

Sofia smiled at her Dad in thanks and shuffled out of the row towards the exit. Once she reached the door she grabbed her bag and run towards the restrooms. She pulled on the Nightwing suit as quickly and she she took off in to the sky.

"Bruce, are you there," She said turning on her radio.

"Well nice of you to join us," Bruce's voice came dryly through the radio.

"I was at my brother's school play, no choice, but I managed to get out of it," She said, "Now where am I going?"

"To the Evergreen Recycling Centre, Terry is already there," Bruce instructed.

"Roger that commander," Sofia said and kicked the jets in to life.

She found the recycling plant pretty easily, and then located Terry. "Nice of you join me," He said raising his eye brows.

"Ah shut up, I'm here aren't I?" She elbowed him and then gave him a quick kiss. "So what's going on here?"

"They are very in to their recycling," Terry said, as car after car was brought along the conveyer belt and each fender was taking off.

"Each one of those car is stolen," Bruce confirmed over the radio.

"Well that's enough for me," Sofia said, "Ready Ter?"

The both launched down at the criminals. Sofia was handling hers pretty well, some of them just ran away. But she looked over at Terry and he seemed to be having some issues. One of the bigger men had knocked him against a crate, he was pinned. Sofia looked around and saw that there was a box above the man.

"Hey you!" She shouted at him, he turned around. Sofia gave a small smile and simply flicked a batarang at the cable above, sending the box crashing down.

"Thanks," Terry said, dusting himself off.

"No problems Bats," She smiled. "Oh yeah your Mom called me, she wants you to get some milk for her on the way home."

"Milk? Ok, like I don't have enough to do." Terry rubbed his head.

"Ah come on babe, it'll be fine. Apart from this I think it's gonna be a quiet night," Sofia said. But of course they were the famous last words, they had to deal with three robberies, two muggings and a fire. By the time they were clocking off it was about 2 am. They stood on Sofia's roof exhausted. Sofia looked up at Terry and smiled, she took her cowl off and let her hair go loose. Terry reached for his and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I better get going," She yawned.

"Not just yet," Terry smiled, pulling her to him and holding her close. Sofia laughed and looked up at Terry. He leaned down to her and kissed her slowly. She moaned a little in her throat and run her run up to the back of his neck and up in to his hair.

"Ok," She broke away, her face inches from his, "I better go," She kissed him one last time, "See you in the morning."

"Night babe," He said touching her cheek. She smiled and watch him leave before jumping off the roof and in to her window.

Sofia got up the next morning totally exhausted, every part of her ached. Ugh, all I want is a day where I don't hurt, she thought rubbing her ribs, I'm sure I've cracked one of these. She eased herself in to her clothes and stuffed the Nightwing suit in her school back pack. Damn I'm late, she glanced at her watch and ran out to the kitchen grabbing an apple and running for the door. She made it to school just before the bell and it looked like Terry had overslept too.

"Hey," He said smiling at her.

"Hey yourself," She kissed him on the cheek, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, but I totally forgot about the milk that Mom wanted me to get, it was a little hard to remember when I was trying to get the Jokerz out of that store last night." Terry rubbed the back of his head, "Mom wants me to pitch in more at home, ugh, why can't she just get Matt to do it?"

Sofia gave him a sympathetic look, "It's gonna be fine, look if needs be let me help, Mom has it all handled back at mine plus she has Josh to help her, it would do him good to get away from those vid-games."

Terry smiled down at her and kissed her on the head, "What would I do without you?"

Sofia grinned and shrugged, "You probably be in a corner rocking."

* * *

Sofia and Terry stood side by side on top of the Central Bank over looking Gotham. Bruce was going to give them an assignment, they were waiting for the details.

Terry got on the radio, "Just remember, I promised my Mom that I would be home to watch Matt so she can study for her exam."

"First things first, I just picked up a break in at the Casemore Tribal Arts Gallery."

"We're on it," Sofia replied then said to Terry, "Hey if you need to take off after this, I can do the rest of the night."

Terry smiled at her, "You sure?"

"Come on, you think I don't got what I takes?" She nudged him and took off towards the Gallery.

"I do," He smiled, "Just wanna be sure. Ok lets check it out." Sofia nodded and they both landed on the roof of the Gallery. One of the light domes was smashed in, glass shards were every where. "Well some one wants to be noticed." Terry hoped down in to whole to the Gallery.

Sofia went to follow but something in her hesitated, her instinct was telling her not to go down their, she got on the radio, "Bruce are you there?"

"I hear you, why aren't you following Terry?" He asked.

"Something isn't right, is there any way you can scan the building?" She asked.

"Hmm, hang on," She could hear Bruce typing on the computer. "Ok, I think you might be on to something, I can see your heat signature, I can see Terry, and oh, wait, there is a third, its following Terry." Sofia heard what sounded like arrows being fired, "Sofia get in there now!"

She didn't need to be told twice, she kicked off and landed in a crotch. "Batman! Are you alright?" She called.

"Nightwing! Look out!" Terry shouted. Sofia heard a whistling noise behind her head and she ducked as a arrow hit a statute. That was too close she said, but the worse was to come, some thing moved quickly behind her and before she knew what was going on she was flying across the room and pain ripped through her ribs. She managed to turn in the air and land on her feet. She saw what had hit her; a tall man was standing there with a huge scar down his spine and he was covered in tattoos and held a pointed metal spear. Before she could attack again Terry had a turn and was send flying in his back. The tattooed man stabbed at him but Terry dodge it. Sofia leapt at the man's back but was instantly repelled.

"Is that all you have to to offer?" The man said, his voice slightly accented. Terry attacked again, but even with the suit he wasn't strong enough. Sofia had to make a decision, she ran towards the Man but before he could react she kicked his knees with all her force so he fell to the ground. But this seemed to egg him on, "And who is this? I thought only Batman was the king in this concrete jungle."

Sofia stood ready for the next round, "Nightwing, pleased to meet you."

The man nodded and launched at them, Sofia flipped away, but Terry wasn't that quick and the man threw something at his face. It burst in a yellow cloud.

"Batman!" She called, and watch the man run out of the building and up and out of the hole in the ceiling.

Bruce came over the radio, "Terry are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm, but our mysterious guest is gone," He coughed.

"Alright, but you two report back to me," Bruce said, "Over and out."

They took off in to the night sky towards the Batcave. Once inside Sofia could relax, no fight they had fought was ever that close. She shook off the feeling, and walked towards Bruce at the computer.

"So what have you got on that loon?" Terry asked.

"First things first, Terry you need to be careful, you jumped down in to that room without knowing what was down there. Sofia on the other hand asked to see the infrared of the room," He turned to Sofia, "The Robin gene has been pasted on it seems." Sofia felt her heart swell in pride, that was the best compliment she had ever gotten off the old man, but Terry looked less than impressed.

"Sorry," He said.

"Just don't do it again, you almost got Sofia injured, and you don't want that do you?" Bruce said raising an eye brow.

Sofia's blood went cold, oh god he knows, she thought. Terry caught her eye with the same look. "Eh no," Terry rubbed the back of his neck, then looked at his watch, "I have to go and watch Matt, call me if anything comes up."

They escaped the awkwardness of the cave as soon as they could and ran to meet Matt and Terry's Mom. They spotted them on a park bench, and ran towards them.

"Mom, Matt," Terry called, "Sorry we got caught at work."

"Hi Mrs. McGinnis, yeah sorry Bruce kept us," Sofia smiled apologetically.

"Hi Sofia, but Terry you knew I was counting on you," Mrs. McGinnis said.

"Someones gonna get it," Matt chanted.

"Zip the lip twip," Terry glared at him.

"Look I gotta run, you boys are on your own tonight for dinner," She said, "And see you soon Sofia. All of you stay out of trouble." She headed off towards the Metro.

"Don't worry about is, we'll be fine," Terry said to his mother, then turned to Matt, "So where do you wanna eat?"

"How about Cheesy Dan's," He said excitedly.

"Again?" Terry sighed.

"Yeah its the greatest, they've got pizza and games and all kinds of cool stuff," Matt said running ahead.

Terry sighed again and Sofia took his hand, "You can head home you know?" He looked down at her.

"Nah, I sorta wanna see you suffer," She grinned.

Cheesy Dan's was exactly what the name suggested, Cheesy. There were kids everywhere running and screaming, you could smell the pizza in the air. Sofia spotted Max playing now of the games, "Hey Max!" She called

"Oh hey guys!" She walked over to them, Matt ran off to play some games. "So babysitting tonight?"

"Yeah fun times," Terry rolled his eyes.

Sofia felt that someone was watching her, she glanced up and saw someone she hoped she wouldn't see, the Tattooed guy. She tugged Terry jacket and pointed, "Oh no," He said.

"We have to get him away from here," Sofia said, Terry nodded and went over to Max, she agreed to watch Matt for them.

"We gotta loose this guy," Terry said, and pulled out his cell phone and dialling, "Hey Bruce, we gotta problem, that freak from the Gallery has found me and Sof, ok yeah," He hung up, "Lets go."

They took off at a run across the street dodging cars and then ran up an alley, a Joker appeared out of the side street, "You're money or a pie," He said.

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Not today," She flipped over him and kicked him in the stomach. They vaulted over a wall and continued running, "Does this guy ever quit?" She said looking over her shoulder. But they skidded to a halt when a cop car pulled over.

"Now, now, whats the hurry?" One asked as they got out of the car.

"Officer, there is a crazy guy with a spear chasing us," Sofia said pointing back to the alley they had run out of.

"A spear? Can you describe him?" The cop asked.

"About 6ft 4, half naked, tattoos allover his body, you can't miss him," Terry said.

"Hmm, can I see your IDs?" The cop held out his hand.

"We are scamming, go check it out," Sofia pointed towards the alley.

The cop walked towards the alley and disappeared, they heard a clunk and then someone hitting the floor, the second cop ran over to see what was going on.

Sofia had an idea, "Terry, come on," She pulled him towards the ATrac.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Get on the train and give your jacket to someone," She said.

"My jacket?"

"Yeah, there must be something on it that he is tracking us with," She ran in to the carriage and took her jacket off and gave it too a homeless woman, Terry found a homeless man and did the same, then they both hopped off it again. The train pulled away and Sofia spotted the Tattooed Guy following the train, she was right.

Sofia's phone rang, it was Bruce, "We managed to shake him, but who is this guy?" Terry leaned in so he could hear.

"According to Interpol Files he is known as The Stalker, a big game hunter who is wanted on three continents for poaching he only goes after the most dangerous predators," Bruce said.

"So why is he on our case?" Terry asked.

"He must see you two as some sort of predatory animals," Bruce guessed, "Get over here as soon as you can." He hung up.

"We gotta get back to Matt," Terry said, "You go to the Bruce and I'll see you there." Sofia nodded and headed off.

She arrived at the cave and Bruce was waiting for her. "Well that was different," She said. "I think he put some thing on me and Terry."

Bruce made her stand still and scanned her, "Yes, just as I thought, he sprayed you two with microfibres, they are detectable under a certain light, it was good thinking ditching your jackets. Go and change and get in the shower over there, it will clean off the fibres."

Sofia went and pulled her clothes off, thank god I have a spare Nightwing suit here, she thought pulling a towel around her. Bruce set the shower on once she was in, hot water poured over her and she smelt this chemical that took off the microfibres. The water stopped and she pulled a dry towel over her and walked out, her hair dripping down her back. Just as she was walking towards Bruce, Terry appeared.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"He got Matt," Terry said, "Why wasn't I faster getting back to him?"

"Don't blame yourself, he won't hurt your brother, he is using him as bait," Bruce said looking up from Sofia's clothes.

Terry nodded, and then got the run down from Bruce and Sofia. He took off his clothes so he was in his boxers, Sofia looked at him as he walked towards the shower, he leaned in and whispered to her, "You look hot by the way."

Sofia blushed smiling at him, he didn't look so bad himself.

They suited up again this time properly, Sofia zipped up the back of the Nightwing suit and pulling her cowl on. Bruce pulled a disc out of Matt's jacket, it was a map, a trap more like Sofia thought. They headed out to where the GPS told them to go. They landed on the balcony and saw up to the top, they could see Matt.

"Ok lets make a move," Terry said.

"Wait," She grabbed his arm, "You can't get emotional on this one Ter, ok?"

"I know, I promise," He said nodding.

"Let me take the lead then," Sofia said.

"After you," Terry gestured.

Sofia kicked off the jets and flew in to the sky, she spotted The Stalker by the fire, Matt was there in a cage. She killed the jets and dived towards the The Stalker. Before he had a chance to react Sofia landed on him sending him flying.

"Oh cool, Nightwing!" Matt jumped up and down in the cage.

"We meet again Nightwing, but where is the Batman?" The Stalker stood up and gripped his spear.

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Sofia said. As she finished her sentence Terry appeared out of nowhere and landed and series of punches on The Stalker knocking him to the floor.

"Impressive, you have drawn first blood," The Stalker grinned. Terry leaped away, The Stalker followed him, but Sofia heard a cry out fromTerry, she ran over and saw that he had gotten his foot caught in a trap. The Stalker jumped behind him, "Behold Nightwing, the end of The Batman, I shall deal with you next." Sofia's eyes blazed, over my dead body she thought. She ran at The Stalker and she nodded to Terry, he held his hands out, she stepped in to his hands and he threw her in the air, Sofia smiled, it was a move Dick had taught them last week. She twisted in the air and landed behind him and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Don't underestimate me," She growled and sent electricity pulsing through him.

The Stalker recoiled in shock, some thing clearly happened inside him and he looked at both Terry and Sofia and screamed in terror. He stood up and ran towards the balcony, they tried to chase him but he was gone. Terry went over to Matt in the cage and let him out, "You ok?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, wow that was so cool!"

Terry nodded to Sofia, "Nightwing is going to take you home ok?"

Matt nodded with excitement. Sofia took his hand, "Ok hop on," He got on to her back like she was going to give him a piggy back ride, but she launched in to the sky.

Sofia had dropped Matt home to a very worried and grateful Mrs. McGinnis she headed for home. She landed near her house and changed, then got the elevator up to her apartment. She opened the door and saw her Mom and Dad walking TV, Josh was in bed.

"Hey hun, long day?" Tim asked.

"You have no idea," She said rubbing the back of her neck.

Molly looked over at her daughter, "Sweetie we are going away this weekend, so you wanna come?"

"Going away? Where?" She asked.

"We're going to see your Grandparents in New York," Molly said. "Well me and Josh are, your father is going on some trip with an old friend of his, you know him, Dick Grayson."

Sofia nodded, "Well can I stay here? Work is a little crazy at the moment and I have a lot of school work to catch up on."

Molly thought for a moment, "What do you think Tim."

Tim shrugged, "I think she'd be fine on her own, she's old enough, she's 17 Molly."

"Ok, well just behave ok Sofia?" Molly gave her a look.

"Yeah will do thanks Mom, thanks Dad," She skipped in to her room before they changed their minds.

* * *

They arrived back at Terry's the rain dripping off their suits. "Ugh, I hate rain, nearly skidded in the window," Sofia said scoffing her feet on the carpet and shaking.

Terry laughed, "That would have been funny." Sofia elbowed him.

The apartment was quiet, Terry's Mom and Matt her staying with Terry's aunt in Metropolis for the weekend. Sofia thought about the lonely apartment she'd have to go back too, her Dad and Dick had gone off on a 'golfing weekend' she has her suspicions about that story, and her Mom and Josh had gone to New York to see their Grandparents. Sofia was glad she got out of that trip, not that she didn't love her Granny and Grandpa but a weekend with them was a little more than she could take. So she'd said that with work she'd have to stay at home alone, and was now sort of regretting that decision.

Terry looked at her, "You want me to walk you home?"

She looked towards the door, "Eh Ter if it's ok do you mind me staying here tonight? I hate an empty apartment." She shuddered.

"So you'll do battle with ferocious animal man but you won't stay in an empty apartment?" Terry cocked an eye brow.

Sofia smiled ruefully, "Pretty much yeah."

"Ok, here have a t-shirt and go dry off," Terry gave her one of his t-shirts and she went out to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her sighing with relief she didn't have to stay on her own tonight. The Nightwing suit was drenched so she carefully peeled it off her body and hung it up on the shower rail to dry. Luckily it was water proof so her underwear was ok, she her pulled a brush through her hair and slipped on Terry's t-shirt. She laughed at herself in the mirror, it was huge on her, half way down her thighs but it was warm and dry and smelt like Terry, she sniffed it and smiled.

She walked back in to Terry's room and giggled at his reaction to her entrance; he turned and his jaw dropped a little.

"That's what I was going for," She flicked her hair and it fell in waves around her shoulders. But she couldn't take her eyes off Terry either, he was just in his boxers, the moon light lighting his abs and shoulders. Sofia went to turn away to pull back the covers on the bed but she felt someone very close behind her, she whipped around and Terry was stand inches from her. He's bright blue eyes boring down in to her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, "I should have done this awhile ago." He leant down and kissed her softly at first but then it got harder and Sofia groaned in her throat and ran her hands up Terry's chest and behind his neck. Terry kissed her neck and she rolled her head back, his hands followed the curves of her toned body to the base of the shirt, he took the ends of it and pulled it over her head. Sofia didn't care she just wanted him, and kissed his chest and neck while he reached and took her bra off. Even though they were both standing almost totally naked for the first time Sofia never felt more comfortable, Terry was right, why weren't we doing this earlier, she thought. She laughed as Terry scooped her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, her deep brown eyes met his shocking blue ones, and she leant down and kissed him again. She felt every muscle in his body move and she kissed him, then she broke away and whispered, "Bed. Now." Terry didn't need to be told twice, he walked the couple of steps with her and she fell back on the bed. He lay down on top of her and kissed her neck and then kissed down her body. Sofia never felt so loved in her life, it was just her and Terry.

She lay on Terry's chest, both of them breathless and sweating. She could hear his heart beat as he held her in his arms. She looked up at him and he smiled wiping a strand of hair from her face. She leaned up and kissed him then snuggled in to his chest and he held her tighter. "Well I'll be the first to say it, wow," Sofia said grinning.

Terry smiled back and laughed, "Yeah that was something," He kissed her again. Sofia broke away from his grip and pulled the blanket over them then buried herself into him. Terry inhaled, letting her smell fill his nose.

Terry sighed, "I love you Sof."

Sofia tensed, did he just say that she thought, "I love you to Ter."

* * *

PS Authors Note: The next one I am going to skip in to the future, I will go back to them being you adults after the next one, but I have a great idea for the future one, it will be best not he Justice League Episode where Terry finds out that he is Bruce's son.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Ok guys, wanted to do this for awhile so I figured I'd do it while the idea was fresh in my head. So we are skipping forwards about 15 years in to the future, so Terry is about 32 and Sofia is 31. It is based on the episode "Epilogue" which is in the Justice League Unlimited series. Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Gotham had changed, whether for the good or not Sofia couldn't tell. She stood on the roof of Central Bank looking down over the city. Her watch beeped, she smiled, it was 16 years today she first donned the Nightwing mask and become something the criminals feared, along side of course Batman, Terry McGinnis, the man she had fallen in love with, speaking of which, she thought, where the hell is he? She glanced around, no sign of him. He had been so strange over the last few weeks, he was so distant and any time Sofia brought up the subject he just snapped and left the room. Bruce was no help either, even though he was pushing 90 he was still as stubborn as a donkey.

She decided to call him, "Bruce, are you there?"

"Yes," He answered.

"Full of chat you are today. Where's Terry?" She asked.

"I have no idea, I think that he is coming here," Bruce said and hung up.

That's strange Sofia thought, why didn't Terry tell her, what is going on with him? She called the Batmobile and it glided in front of her, and jumped in and let the engine roar to the Batcave.

The doors opened and she landed, getting out she could see Terry walking down the stairs in to the cave from the house in his suit with his cowl off, "How could you do it to me Bruce?" Terry had changed since they were younger, he was taller, almost 6ft 3, he had gotten broader too, while Sofia had stayed at her slim, sleek 5ft 6, relying on speed rather then on strength like Terry.

"The only thing that matters is the mission, you know that," The old man hissed. Both didn't seem to notice Sofia by the landing platform.

Terry walked over to the cases where the suits were contained, the new Batsuit and the Nightwing suit were of course missing, but the old Batsuit, the Robin suit, which her Dad and mentor Dick had worn, and the Batgirl suit, still stood in the cases looking out, timeless. "What about people Bruce? Dick, Tim, Barbara, Celina, they all loved you, but eventually every single one of them left you. Ever wonder why?"

"Not for an instant, they quit because when it came down to it they didn't have the heart for the mission. Are you about to quit too? It doesn't really surprise me," Bruce said, with a stone cold face.

At this point Sofia made her presence known, "Terry? You aren't quitting are you?" She looked over to him taking her cowl off.

"It doesn't surprise you?" Terry said to Bruce, Sofia could see he was tensing up.

She walked over to him and out her hand on his arm, "Hey babe, come on, talk to me." But Terry's blue eyes were ice cold, he continued to stare at Bruce.

"Last month, when your kidneys failed and they needed a tissue donor to clone you new ones, I was a perfect hysto-compatbility match with you, you know the odds?" He said glaring down at Bruce.

"111-1," Bruce reeled off the statistic.

"Yeah," Terry nodded.

Sofia gulped, this wasn't right, at the time both of them were so concerned about loosing Bruce they didn't question the reasons how or why. But now alarm bells were ringing in her head, all those years of detective training were kicking in, why was Terry so perfectly matched to Bruce.

Bruce beat her to the conclusion, "So you ran a DNA test?" Sofia's eyes widened.

"Once I worked up the nerve, I was 16 years old when you started training me and then Sofia Bruce, a punk kid with a smart month and a potential that I didn't even suspect. I may have pretended other wise up I looked up to you, worshipped you." Terry said.

"What you wanted from me, I couldn't give to anyone," Bruce said looking up at Terry from his chair.

"Tell me something I don't know," Terry raised his voice, "My Dad wasn't a superhero, he didn't save the world from the near apocalypse of 09, he never went toe to toe with Mr. Freeze, but he was a good man just the same, even after he and Mom spilt up he always tried to do the right thing. My brother and I were always provided for, when Mom couldn't quiet make the bills he would help us out, tried to teach me right from wrong, and he never laid a hand on me, although lord knows I was asking for it."

"What's your point?" Bruce asked, Sofia looked over at Terry, he was leaning on the banister looking down on to the depths of the cave.

Terry looked up, "Whats my point? My point is I never once doubted that he loved me with all his heart, my point is that all those warm feelings I had for my Dad turns out they were just another lie, another in the long list of things you've stolen from me! My point is I just found out that Warren McGinnis isn't my real father, you are!" He shouted at Bruce.

Sofia eyes widened, "Are you sure Ter?" She asked, but the look on his was all she needed to know that he was telling the truth.

Terry was staring at Bruce and he was staring back. Sofia wanted Terry to calm down, she knew he was upset, but what could Bruce do?

"What do you want from me?" Bruce asked looking dead into Terry's eyes.

"I wanna know the whole truth," Terry stood straight again.

"Sounds like you already do," Bruce leaned forward in his chair.

"Guess I didn't wanna believe you were so incredibly arrogant that you thought the world couldn't go on without Bruce Wayne." Terry said.

"Terry!" Sofia said, "Come on, you are better than this, and so are you Bruce, there is an answer here somewhere, but shouting at one another isn't going to get it. Ter I'm sure Bruce wasn't to know what happened, he only met your Mom when you started working for him when you were 16." She stood in front of Terry bringing his focus on to her, "Look at me. Think Ter ok? We can find the answers together. Is this why you have been so off lately? Green Lantern called me saying that you are leaving the Justice League, you love working with the team. We can sort this out." She wanted him to believe her, he wasn't alone.

"What if it was his fault, it could have been the Cadmus tech that The Joker used on your Dad," Terry growled.

Sofia was in shock, she punch Terry straight in the stomach winding him, "How can you think that Bruce would be capable of something as evil as that? Listen to yourself Ter! For God sake! That was a low blow, you know Bruce and I would never lie to you."

Terry looked up, his stomach hurt, Sofia had a knack for inflicting pain like that, but it made him come to his senses. Sofia was right why would Bruce lie, this must have been done behind his back some how.

But Bruce had to go and speak, "Believe what you want, but you know as well as I do that accident or not it's a good thing that you are almost a clone of me. The world does need a Batman, and it always will." Bruce's expression changed, he clutched his chest. Sofia whipped around and looked at him, Bruce reached for a bottle of pills, "The mantle of Batman and of Nightwing is an honour," He dropped the bottle and pills fell on the floor.

"You know what old man, all those years it turns out that everybody was right, you are insane. Being Batman is no honour, its a curse." Terry turned and walked away towards the house. Sofia looked at him and then at Bruce. Bruce reached down for his pills but fell off the chair. She rushed forward and grabbed him before he fell to the floor. She got him back in his chair and gave him the pills.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Bruce looked at her, "You look so like your father sometimes you know? A face full of trust and hope. You're a good girl Sofia. He needs you right now, I don't anyone is going to get through to him apart from you."

"Are you sure you'll be alright here?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine. Go, he is too thick headed sometimes," Bruce gestured towards the door.

"Well he didn't lick that off a stone," She smiled at Bruce and took off after Terry.

She searched around and found him in the kitchen. He stood leaning against the island in the middle of the room.

"Leave me," He said.

Sofia rolled her eyes, that wasn't going to happen. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his back, she felt him flinch, "Shh babe, come on talk to me, please, don't suffer alone."

Terry hesitated, then turned to her. She could see that he was upset and she went up on her tippy toes wrapping her arms around his neck. Terry uncurled and relaxed in to her hug and held her to him. "I'm sorry, Sofia I really am, I have been such a jerk to you these last few weeks, but just everything is building up." Terry sighed.

Sofia took his face in her hands, "I know, but you need to talk to me. I'm hear for you, I love you."

"I know babe," He kissed her, "But I have to get to the bottom of this, I need to know why."

"I know," She said, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on things here ok?" Terry nodded and pulled his cowl on, he kissed her and left.

She sighed, she felt sick again, it was the third time in the last few days. She poured a glass of water and sipped it thinking. She decided that it was best to get changed, she pulled off the Nightwing suit, usually it was like a second skin to her, but the last few weeks it was almost annoying to wear, she sighed in relief as she pulled on one of Terry's t-shirts and some sweat pants. She made her way down to the cave, Bruce was still sitting at the computer.

"You changed?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, not feeling the greatest, gonna take the night off," Sofia said.

"You ok?' Bruce looked at her.

"Yeah probably just the flu," She sat down on the side of the computer by Bruce, a few minutes past in silence, "Terry's gone to find answers, what do you think?"

Bruce looked at her, "Do be honest, I have no idea Sofia, and you know I hate saying that."

Sofia grinned, her phone buzzed in her pocket, "Oh hey Dad, yeah I'm good, just here with Bruce, yeah I will, how are you and Mom enjoying California? Ok love you too, see you soon." She hung up, "Dad says hi. Lucky them being on vacation." She made a face then yawned, "I'm gonna head home, you ok here?"

Bruce raised an eye brow, "I'll be fine, go get some rest, see you tomorrow." Sofia rolled her eyes and headed for home.

The door of their apartment swung open when she opened the lock, she turned off the alarm and threw her keys on the table. Oh no, she thought, then ran to the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet, ugh she thought what the hell. Ok Sof, bed time I think. She pulled off her pants and crawled in to bed, curling up in the foetal position. Hours seem to pass when she heard something in the room, she woke up and saw Terry standing at the foot of their bed taking off the Batsuit.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"Shh, I'll tell you in the morning," Terry pulled the covers of the bed back and got in. Sofia turned and snuggled in to his chest. Terry kissed her head and held her close, he thought over what he had just found out, it wasn't Bruce's fault, it was someone that did work in Cadmus but they messed with Warren McGinnis's DNA not his or Bruce's. And they were right, he wasn't Bruce and if he didn't want to become Bruce then he would have to make sure things changed.

* * *

"Hey babe, you ready?" Terry called from the front door, he straightened his tie and suit jacket.

"Yeah ready," Sofia said, walking in to the room. Terry's eyes widened, Sofia was wearing a stunning blue dress, it hugged her body and her black hair was long and smooth draping down her back. "Well that was the reaction I was going for." She smiled and kissed him, "You look good in a suit." Terry grinned.

They were going to the best restaurant in town 'Bella'. Sofia had to smile as the valet got the door for her and helped her out. Terry took her arm and they walked in and then lead to a table by the host. For the first time in a few days Sofia actually enjoyed the food and she and Terry got to act like a normal couple. Once the meal was over Terry asked her if she wanted to go for a walk in the park. The evening was crisp and fresh, Terry took her hand and they walked in the night air. Terry suddenly stopped and stood in front of her, "I wanna ask you something," He said. Sofia looked at him narrowing her eyebrows.

"From whats been going on over the last few weeks, I have learnt a lot and learnt what I can't afford to lose, so Sofia Drake, will you marry me?" Terry asked and took a ring from his pocket.

Sofia felt tears well up in her eyes, "Yes, of course!" She hugged him and kissed him. He put the ring on her finger, it was beautiful.

"Well why we're telling people things, I have to tell you something." Sofia said, peeling her eyes from the ring, "I have to retire from being Nightwing."

Terry looked at her in shock, "What? why?"

"Well the thing is Ter, I'm pregnant." Sofia grinned.

Terry was speechless, "Your pregnant?" Sofia nodded, "When did you find out?"

"I found out for sure today," Sofia said, "I'm three weeks gone."

"Wait, you were out with me on patrol last week," Terry said.

"And since when do people touch me?" She said crossing her arms.

Terry laughed, "True," He kissed her, this was life now, this was how it was meant to be.

The next morning they dropped in to Bruce to give him the news, of course the old man was down in the cave, but he wasn't alone, Barbara Gordon was with him.

"Good morning," Sofia said walking down the stairs, towards the computer. Barbara instantly spotted the ring.

"You guys? Are you?" She asked. Sofia nodded and Barbara hugged her.

"Congratulations you two," Bruce said to them.

"Does your Dad know yet?" Barbara asked.

"Not yet, they're still away on vacation, but there is some other news. I am going to have to step down as Nightwing for some time," Sofia said. Barbara and Bruce looked at her in confusion, "I'm pregnant." Sofia grinned. This sent Barbara over the edge and she hugged Sofia even tighter.

Bruce stood and patted Terry on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you both."

* * *

9 Months later:

Sofia lay in the hospital bed holding the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen; her baby girl. Terry was on the chair fast asleep, it had been a long night. Her parents had just come and gone and Terry's Mom had visited too. She looked down at her daughter, love filled her heart. She looked up as the door opened, it was Bruce. Terry heard the door too and stirred in the seat opening his eyes.

"Hi there," Sofia said.

Bruce walked in to see the new family, "Hi, how are you?"

"Well lets just say give me Shriek any day," Sofia grinned. "She has Terry's eyes Bruce, or should I say your eyes too."

Terry stood up and stretched and looked down at his daughter, she had black hair like them both but he had Terry's blue eyes. "You want to hold her?" Terry asked.

"I, eh, I don't know." Bruce said.

"Here take a seat," Terry gestured to the seat behind him. Bruce reluctantly sat down. Sofia past the little bundle over to him. "Ah look, she knows her Grandpa," Terry said as the little girl opened her eyes to look up at Bruce.

"You want to know her name Bruce?" Sofia asked, Bruce looked at her, "Well, Bruce Wayne, meet Brice McGinnis. You never know, she could be a Robin?"

Bruce smiled and looked down at the child, "You know what? I think you could be right."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: So we're back to the normal time stream! So this episode is based on "Where's Terry?".

* * *

The credit's rolled on the movie and Sofia stood up and stretched. It was nice to be out at night and not in the Nightwing suit for once. Terry had choice of date night and he wanted to go and see Casablanca in the cinema, even though Sofia wasn't that in to old movies she agreed to please him, he had gone to a lot of museums for her. Max and Howard went with them so it made Sofia a little better, she could talk to Max.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Terry asked as they walked out, he put his arm around Sofia.

"Been there, done that," Howard shrugged.

"We're talking about the movie Howard, not the snack bar," Max joked, Sofia laughed at Howard's expression.

"It was a nice change seeing all of you," Sofia said, smiling at her two friends, Terry nodded and kissed her head. They stopped near the ATRAC, "Hey, I gotta head home for a few, Dad wants me to watch Josh. Can you tell Bruce I'm going to be late?" Sofia asked.

Terry nodded, "Sure I'll tell him, just be on time, you know how he gets," He grinned and kissed her then sprinted to the ATRAC to get the train to Bruce's.

Sofia rolled her eyes, nothing was good enough for the old man sometimes. "Hey Max you wanna keep me company? I don't think I can watch my brother for that long on my own."

"Yeah sure! Howard, you heading home?" Max turned to their other friend.

"Yeah the H-man needs his sleep, see you later chicas," Howard waved and left.

Sofia caught Max's eye and they burst out laughing, "Howard should never say that again, that was so wrong!" Sofia sniggered.

They arrived at Sofia's apartment just as her Mom was leaving, "Ah Sofia, there you are, I was wondering. Hi Max honey. There's food in the refrigerator ok? You're Dad should be home in about an hour or so," Molly kissed Sofia on the cheek and left.

Josh was in the sitting room watching TV, "Hey twip, have you done your homework?" Sofia asked, taking away his plate from dinner. He grunted 'yes' in response.

"He's a talker isn't he?" Max raised an eye brow.

"Oh yeah, he never stops," Sofia said sarcastically going in to the kitchen and putting the dish in the sink. Max laughed. They watched TV for awhile until the front door opened.

"Anyone in?" Tim's voice called.

"In here Dad," Sofia answered. Tim walked in a kissed his daughter on the head and ruffed his son's hair, which earned him a grunt of protest from Josh.

"Do you have to go to work honey?" Tim asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, me and Max are going to head out now," She grinned and headed for her bedroom, she pulled the NIghtwing suit out from under her bed.

"Hey, I'm going to head home," Max said, "See you tomorrow." Sofia nodded and pulled on the suit.

No sooner had she donned the cowl, Bruce's voice came loud and clear through the radio, "Soifa? SOFIA!"

"OW! Jeez I'm here boss! no need to shout! My ears!" She shook her head and opened the window.

"Where have you been? I have been trying to contact you all night?" Bruce growled.

"I've been watching Josh until Dad got home, why? Did Terry not tell you?" She asked adjusting her boot.

"Terry never got here, I can't find him, he's missing," Bruce said coldly.

Sofia's heart dropped and her blood ran cold, "What? Why can't you find him? Hasn't he got the tracker on his suit?" She leapt off the window and kicked the jets into life.

"It isn't activated," Bruce hissed. "We have to find him."

"I know we have to find him of course we have to find. Oh my god, how could this have happened, he can't be missing, have you checked everywhere?" She rushed, then heard the silence at the end of the line, "Of course you did, that's a stupid question. Maybe I'll call Dick, he might know some where, or Barbara?" She ran out of steam and still there was a silence at the end of the line.

"You need to put your feelings aside Sofia, do not let them cloud your judgement," Bruce said sternly.

She paused, "What? What do you mean?" And gulped.

"Your relationship, you and Terry," He said. Sofia was stunned in to silence, he knew? And as if he had read her mind, "Yes, I know you two."

"How long have you known?" She managed to say.

"Oh about five months now," She could here the humour in Bruce's voice.

"Well then, now that that's out in the open, I will be needing some help." She tried to restore some composure to herself.

"Of course," Bruce said.

"Not entirely from you, I'll be needing Max too," She turned herself back towards Max's apartment. She got there in no time and knocked on the window. Max jumped when she saw Nightwing sitting on her window sill.

"What are you doing here?" Max hissed as she opened the window.

"Terry is missing," Sofia said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Max's eyes widened.

Sofia nodded, "And I need your help to find him." Max got her coat, and headed for the door. The best place to start was where they last saw Terry, down in the ATRAC station. Max walked in normally, but Sofia had to turn on her stealth mode and sneak down. Max searched up and down the station, there was no sign of him. But Sofia spotted something, the T's gang were walking down the station and on one of their backs was Terry's backpack. She spurn in to action. She landed right in front of them, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Where did you get that backpack?" She pointed.

"Hey, Nightwing, what are you doing here?" One of them said.

"I thought I made that clear, where did you get the bag?" She said again.

"What's it to you?" They said.

"Everything," She growled, that's it, patience, lost, she thought. She leapt up and double kicked two of them in the stomach sending them flying, the other one and the one with the backpack launched at her. She smiled and flipped over them taking their heads and knocking them together. They fell to the floor and she took the bag opening it, no Batsuit. She breathed a sigh of relief, Terry must be wearing it, but where is he?

She went back to Max and gave her the bag, "He has got to be in the suit, the T's knew nothing about it, but that means that he's out of range, but how?"

"Maybe he's under ground? Most of Old Gotham is under there," Max suggested.

"Oh Max! You are a genius!' Sofia exclaimed. "But I'll have to go on my own, it's too dangerous for you, call Bruce and tell him where I am, I'll try and keep the comm-links open."

Max nodded, "Good Luck."

The tunnels were dark and damp, she turned on her night vision to see what was going on. She heard something in the distance, voices, who would be done here, she thought. She crept into the shadows, becoming one with the darkness, she felt safe here, knowing no one could see her. She rounded the corner and nearly gave herself away, this was the last person she wanted to see, it was Shriek. But the tap on the back of her arm caused her to jump, she whipped around ready to fight but then looked down and saw a small boy, he could have been no more than Josh's age. She grabbed him and took him to one side.

"Ow! Watch it," He side shrugging her off.

"Who are you?" Sofia said.

"Dack, and what's it to you?" The boy crossed his arms.

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen Batman?" She asked.

"You're Nightwing?" Dack looked at her suit, she nodded. "Batman told me to tell….."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?'" Sofia turned to face what she hoped she wouldn't have to, Shriek.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sofia said to him, getting in front of Dack. But before she could make a move Shriek did his thing. And all Sofia saw was black.

A voice came floating across the room, the ringing in her ears died down, "Oh Batman, I know you're here, I have Nightwing here and your dear little friend too. I wonder what Nightwing looks like without her mask on, and well what I have planned for her she doesn't need it. You better hurry," Shrieks voice was laced with dangerous intent.

"Idiot, no one sacrifices their life for someone else," Dack said to Shriek, "Not in this world."

"You don't know Batman, he'll come for you and he will defiantly come for her," Shierk turned and pointed to Sofia. She tried to move, something had paralysed the suit, it must have been the sound waves, she needed to get it back online.

"I know people," Dack shrugged.

"Would you like to bet on it?" Your life say?" Shriek asked, Sofia tried to shout to tell him no, but her voice wasn't quite with it yet, come on Sof, get it together, she swore to herself.

"To easy, even if he wanted to get us, he can't…." Dack stopped himself. Please Dack, stop talking, Sofia willed him to stop.

"Oh why's that?" Shriek pressed.

"He's trapped," Dack looked over at Sofia her eyes wide, he knew he had said too much.

"You know right where he is don't you?" Shriek leaned down to him. "Tell me, Tell me!"

"Maybe I don't owe Batman anything, but I sure as hell don't owe you anything," Dack jutted his jaw out. Sofia could feel movement returning back in to the suit, but she decided to slip away.

"Wrong," Shriek shook his head, "You're about to owe me your life, but only if you take me too him." He turned to his assistant, "Get Nightwing, she can watch."

"Eh boss, Nightwing isn't here," He said.

"What?!" He shouted, then stopped, "Well never mind, lets find The Bat." The began to march Dack out of the bunker. She turned on stealth mode and followed them, Dack lead them to a wall and pointed at it, it was this one.

Shriek pointed his blasters at it and let rip, she saw Dack move out of the way. What is he doing, she thought and stayed high up on the wall. The wall gave away and released a torrent of water. Sofia switched off stealth mode quickly and raced over to Dack, to pull him clear of the water. But as Dack reached to her his grip on the railing came loose and he fell in to the water.

"Dack!" She shouted after him and dove in to the water. She was swept after him and only kept control by kicking the jets in her boots to life to steer. She followed down the tunnels and then gasped, there was a 50 foot drop in front of them, "Grab on to that railing! Now!" She shouted. The boy reached out and grabbed it.

She ran towards him, trying to keep control, the water flowing around her feet. "Hey, did ya miss me?" She looked behind her.

"Batman!" She exclaimed, "I am glad to see you."

"Back at ya Nightwing," Terry grinned. They ran over to Dack, he was slipping.

"Manoeuvre four," Sofia said to Terry, he nodded. She leapt off the edge and grabbed Dack, she free fell towards the ground, Dack shouted in her grasp, but they stopped suddenly as the Batarang wrapped around Sofia's waist and pulled them up to safety. The water drained away as they all collapsed on the ground.

"And all that for nothing, such a waste," Shriek walked over and stood above them. Sofia looked up, not going to happen. She pulled her hands underneath her, going in to a handstand and kicking Shriek in the sound projectors, then launched over his head and kicked him solidly to the ground.

The cops showed up and took Shriek away, Bruce, Terry and Sofia stood on the build opposite, they saw Dack walking down the street.

"Where's he going?" Bruce asked.

"Told me he was headed for home," Terry replied.

"Good," Bruce nodded.

"He told me he'd find us and kill is, if we told anyone he cried," Sofia laughed.

Bruce looked at them both. "I don't like that look," Sofia raised an eye brow.

"You shouldn't, tomorrow, 6pm at the cave, you both are training," Bruce gave them a stern look.

* * *

The next night, they walked down in to the cave to a sight. Not only was Bruce there, Barbara, Dick and Tim were there too. Sofia smiled, "We have an audience,"

"That you do," Tim looked at his daughter, she was half in the Nightwing costume, just missing the cowl. "I want to see what my dear daughter can do."

Dick stepped forward, "Well today we have a little treat, your sparring partner will be Wonder Girl." Out of the darkness walked a tall blonde bombshell. Sofia was a little jealous of the look that Terry was giving her. "You can leave your cowls off, I want to see what you are thinking and doing." Dick instructed.

"Hello everyone," Wonder Girl smiled, "Pleased to meet you. And Dick, you never told me this one was so handsome," She nodded over to Terry and gave him a playful smile.

"Nightwing, you first," Dick instructed. Sofia nodded and walked in to the sparring circle with Wonder Girl. Ok, she thought, she is going to be a lot stranger than you, but you could be quicker, so use that against her. They waited for the signal to start. Dick nodded and they looked at each other. Wonder Girl made the first move, Sofia reacted, it was exactly what she thought she was going to do. Wonder Girl charged at her, Sofia leaped in to the air flipped and kicked her in the back knocking her off balance. Wonder Girl turned and growled at her, Sofia grinned and gave a small giggle. Wonder Girl moved again and this time Sofia went low, the bigger they are the harder they fall. Sofia dodged the swipe at her head and punched Wonder Girl in the stomach, winding her, then swiped her leg under Wonder Girl taking the legs out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground. Sofia straightened and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Tim looked at his daughter in shock, she was flawless.

Dick gave a small clap, "Well done Nightwing, now can we see where Wonder Girl went wrong?"

Sofia stuck her hand in the air, "Oh, Oh, I know. She hit on my boyfriend then got served?" Dick snorted with laughter, as did Barbara and Tim laughed. Terry grinned over at Sofia.

"Well, that's one way of putting it Nightwing," Dick tried to keep a straight face. "Ok again, then Batman."

The night's training came to a close and they said good bye to Wonder Girl. Terry and Sofia got changed and then headed up to meet the adults upstairs. Terry pulled her arm, "Hey you know that I would never look at another girl," He said to her.

"I know," She looked up at him, "Just seeing that horse of a woman flirt with you, made my blood boil."

Terry tapped her nose, "Temper, temper. But my god did you flatten her in about ten seconds flat, I even saw Bruce give a small smile."

Sofia grinned, "Hey it works,"

"Yeah, it does," He leaned down and kissed her softly, "Come on, the oldies are waiting."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hi all, this is based on the episode "Revenant"

* * *

Sofia sat on the edge of the computer in the Batcave, watching Bruce train Terry. Over the last few weeks it had become apparent that Sofia was a level up in martial arts, so Terry had to put some serious work in. She kicked her feet off the ground, God I'm bored, she thought. She had put her Nightwing suit on an hour again but nothing was going on.

"Again Terry," Bruce ordered from the edge of the ring, Sofia let out a particularly loud sigh, which earned her a look from Bruce.

Someone coming down the stairs caught her eye, it was Dick. She stood and stretched then walked over to her mentor. "Hows it going?" He smiled at her.

"Bored, bored and oh yeah bored!" She rolled her eyes.

Dick laughed, "Come on, how about we do some work together then, seeing as Bruce had Terry working his ass off." She glanced over at Terry, he was dodging Batarangs that Bruce was aiming at him.

"Ok but I've done a lot of work on my own," Sofia said.

Dick shook his head, "No Sof, me and you are going to spar." Her eyes widened.

"But em, I mean, Dick.." She stuttered, years ago Dick had had an accident in his last few days as Nightwing, he had gotten shot and a bullet was still near his spine.

"You aren't going to break me, trust me," He said taking off his coat. He and Sofia squared up, she waited, this was going to be different. Dick moved first and she dodge him, but he was quick, he turned and grabbed her by the leg pulling her back. Sofia gasped, and punched him in the chest as she flew by, knocking him slightly off balance. She leaped in the air and landed on a height, now she had an advantage. She sprung over his hand and kicked him in the chest, sending him across the room. The more they fought the more they learnt from each other, she grinned at him, this was fun.

"Well it looks like there isn't going to be a winner here," They both halted their fight and saw Tim walk down the stairs.

Sofia grinned at her Dad and she stopped, both she and Dick breathing heavily. "You want to try Tim? I'm hard pressed trying to fight her off," Dick nudged Sofia.

"It's been too long for me Dick," Tim smiled. Sofia went over and hugged her Dad. He had been so good to her in the last few months. He could have easily flipped out when he heard what she was doing, but he was forgiving and helpful. "Hows it going?" Tim smiled down at his daughter.

"Well Dick and I have been having some fun, but otherwise bored out of my tree here," She looked towards Bruce and Terry.

The three of them talked for awhile until Terry and Bruce took a break, "Please tell me we are going on patrol now," Sofia looked over to Bruce. He nodded, she punched the air and sprinted over to the Batmobile, "Coming Ter?" She asked him.

"Where do you get this energy from?" Terry walked after her.

"Well if you weren't so lax on your fight training we could have been out there hours ago!" She pulled a face at Terry.

* * *

Sofia ran in the doors of Hamilton Hill High School, late as always. She noticed that Terry, Max and Howard were standing in a circle with some other students looking at the ceiling. She walked over to Terry and took his hand, "What's going on….. Oh!" She followed his gaze, "How did they get up there?" The schools sports trophies were stuck in the ceiling.

"My trophies, it took me 20 years to get those trophies," Coach Fitz looked up in dismay.

"Well someone finally found away to get at the Coach," Terry said, Sofia snorted with laughter.

"You know what they're saying don't you?" Chelsea said, "It's the work of the ghost, just like everything else that's been happening around here.

"Ghost?" Terry asked.

"The ghost of Garrison Jacobs, the kid who was killed when they built the east wing. Where have you two been the last two weeks? In a cave?" Chelsea rolled her eyes.

Sofia looked up at Terry and had to look away for fear of laughing, "You could say that." She said to them.

Max opened her locker, "Isn't that just typical? A few strange unexplainable events and right away people start start talking poltergeist."

They all started walking to class, "How else to you explain mangled lounge furniture and the shop teachers hair?" Chelsea asked.

"The wind?" Max shrugged, and stopped at the main school computer and typed in the guys name: Garrison Jacobs.

"Well a lot of people believe it was Garrison come back from the dead," Chelsea was sticking to her guns.

Sofia rolled her eyes at Terry, and whispered up at him, "Ghosts? Really Ter, are you buying this?" Terry shrugged.

Max found Garrison on the school records, all the girls looked up at him in awe, he was gorgeous. "Wow," Sofia breathed, Terry elbowed her.

"Top athlete in three sports, lead guitarist in a band, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous," Chelsea drooled over him, "He can haunt my castle anytime." She and Max laughed.

"What do you think?" Terry asked.

"I think that this guy couldn't be haunting the school," Sofia said, Terry looked down at her, "Oh that's not what you mean. Come on Ter, he is handsome, but you are too, relax." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

That night Sofia flew on to the roof of the building opposite the school, Terry was already there. "Hey Bats," She said walking over.

"Good evening Nightwing," Terry kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"So why are we here?" She side putting her foot on the edge of the roof and looking over.

"Because I have a hunch that someone is messing with the school," Terry said scanning the building below. They waited for a while, teachers came and went, but otherwise nothing. Then a scream came out of the gym.

"Let's go!" Terry said. The flew towards the gym, the lights were phasing on and off. They crashed through the window and saw Chelsea, a group of girls including Blaze and Nelson. There was foam everywhere from fire extinguishers.

"Aw, you guys had a foam party and you didn't invite me?" Sofia said putting her hands on her hips. She analysed the situation; Nelson had a chair on top of him and the girls looked scared in a corner of the room.

"Nightwing, you get the girls, I'll get Nelson," Terry told her.

She nodded and ran over, "Come on guys, lets get you outta here." She extended her arm to usher them.

"Its our fault," Blaze said in fear. Sofia raised an eye brow, "We called Garrison, we called him here." She choked.

"Come on lets get you out," Sofia said. She looked over and saw Terry was trying to get a hold of Nelson. Chairs were levitating in the air and where being fired across the room. Terry shot a line and swung across the room, grabbing Nelson and getting him away from the chairs.

"Ok you guys get home now! It isn't safe!" Sofia commanded them.

They nodded, Blaze looked at her, "Thank you Nightwing, we're sorry." They turned and ran towards the other end of the school. Sofia rolled her eyes and took off back to help Terry. She landed beside him ready for a fight.

"Ok Casper, I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you want Nelson you'll have to go through me," Terry said. Sofia had to suppress a snigger. A rope came out of nowhere and wrapped around Terry, Sofia through a batarang at it and set him free. But a bench came behind her set her flying across the room, she landed heavily on the ground. Before their eyes the carpet suddenly ripped up like a snake and followed Nelson as he was trying to run out the door, it went under his feet taking him up in the air and throwing him backwards. Sofia threw a batarang and it blew up the carpet taking away the immediate danger. But as soon as she did that, the bench that broke over her back the shards of the bench lifted up and went flying towards Nelson. Terry shot over to him and got him out of the way. Sofia looked around in shock, this can't go on, she thought, how can we fight something we can't see? There was an almightily bang, and the mega screen came off the wall and started to move towards them like a trash compressor.

"There's no way out, there's no way out," Nelson was panicking. Sofia looked over at Terry, she saw he had an idea. He picked up a gym mat and put it on the floor, he wrapped Nelson is it and threw him out the window. Sofia stood there in shock then followed Terry out of the window. They landed on a roof top to regroup.

Sofia turned to Terry, "You threw him out a window? How long have you wanted to do that?"

Terry laughed, "Awhile."

They got back to the Batcave within the hour. Sofia took off her cowl and shook her hair loose. "Well that was eventful," She said walking over to Bruce.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It wanted Nelson, wasn't interested in Sofia, the girls or me, only when me and Sof tried to help Nelson," Terry told Bruce.

"It? So now you even believe it's a ghost," Bruce questioned.

'Everyone else does, the guys have even started to dress like him and the girls have started to wear black as a sign of morning," Terry told him. Sofia snorted.

"You don't?" Bruce asked her.

She shook her head, "It wanted Nelson, and from what I can see Nelson and Garrison never even talked to each other, they mixed in different circles. So why would a ghost of a dead student be after someone that did nothing to him?"

"But you believe in ghosts." Terry looked at her.

She nodded, "Dad's told me the stories about back in the day, demons, ghosts, witches, warlocks, they're all out there, but this just seems so High School." She shrugged.

Bruce smiled at her, "Sofia, you took the words right out of my mouth, good detective work. Now, you two go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

They headed back in to Gotham when Terry's phone rang, "Yeah Mom, I'll be home in 20 minutes, I'll ask her," Terry hung up.

"Ask me what?" Sofia looked up and him.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, "If you wanted to come to ours for dinner tonight?'

Sofia looked up at him, she smiled, he is so hot, she thought, "Of course, I'd love to." She reached up and took his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

They walked in to Terry's apartment and the wonderful smell of home cooked food greeted them. "Hi Mom," Terry called.

"Take a seat guys," Mrs. McGinnis called to them.

Matt was already at the table when they sat down, Sofia sat beside Terry and Mrs. McGinnis placed the meal down in front of them.

"So nice to see you Sofia," Mary said.

"You too Mrs. McGinnis, and thanks for dinner tonight, you're too kind," Sofia smiled at her.

Terry leant down, "Suck up," He whispered, she kicked him under the table. Conversation flowed around the dinner table, and because of the Net, Matt had gotten word of what happened at the school, he was fascinated.

"They had this board and they used it to call the ghost, and it came back just to talk to them, sway ugh?" Matt said.

"Yes dear, very sway," Mary said.

Sofia looked at Terry then back to her meal. "Hey, maybe we can hold seance here at home." Matt said.

"What for squirt?" Terry asked.

"To bring Dad's ghost back," Matt said. Terry, Sofia and Mary all looked up, Terry tensed beside Sofia, she placed a hand on his leg under the table.

"Matt, honey, there are no such things as ghosts," Mary said gently.

"But the board?" Matt looked hopefully.

"It's a fake," Mary said softly, "Dad is gone honey, he's not coming back, even as a ghost."

Matt looked at the floor, "But I need to see him again, I need to, I'm forgetting what he was like." They finished dinner in silence and Matt went to bed. Terry and Sofia sat on the couch and watched TV, Sofia thought over what had happened at dinner, she felt and lump in her throat. She snuggled in to Terry's arms and looped her arm around his waist.

"Hey, you ok?" Terry asked quietly, Sofia could feel his voice vibrate in his chest.

"Yeah, just thinking about what Matt said at dinner, it broke my heart Ter," She said.

"Hey, it's ok," Terry said, putting a hand on her head and hugging her close, "When this is all over we can do something with Matt, you never got to meet my Dad, so we can look at pictures and Matt can remember the stories, he'll want to tell you."

Sofia nodded, "That sounds nice Ter. I just couldn't imagine it." She leant up and kissed him.

He kissed her back looking down in to her deep brown eyes, "Hey you wanna stay here tonight? It's late." Sofia nodded. They finished the movie and headed to Terry's room, she pulled on one of his t-shirts. She hopped in the bed and Terry slid in beside her. She sighed and curled herself around his body, she felt his muscles and she ran her hand up his bare stomach to his chest, then placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Terry breathed in deeply, taking in her sweet smell, and whispered in to her hair, "I love you."

The next morning the school was all talk about the night before. Sofia wanted to get away from it, so she took extra solace in the training session she had with Dick at lunch time. She walked in to the gym and began to warm up. Dick walked over to her, "Ok, today we are going to try something that only members of my family seem to be able to do, but I think your skill level is high enough. It's a quadruple somersault."

Sofia paused mid stretch, "Sorry what now?"

"Come on you'll be fine, get up on the bars and get a good rhythm going, you have to get extra height." Dick told her, she walked over to the bars, they were a good 8 feet from the ground. She reached up and Dick went behind her and boosted her up. She began to swing, higher and higher.

"Ok, now, feel the rhythm, feel the movement, and don't over think," Dick told her. Sofia exhaled and cleared her mind, all she was aware of was the bar and Dick's voice. "Ok good rhythm, now when you're ready."

She focused, this was a big asked of her body and her skill. She felt the movement and on the upward swing she let go and tucked her legs underneath herself. She got the height and then spun, one, two, three, four! She did it, she grabbed the opposite bar and swung to a stop.

Dick clapped, "Good job! You'll win everything with that in your arsenal."

Sofia grinned and caught her breath, "Thanks, it was amazing! I better go, I have class. Thanks Dick!" She ran off to the showers. Blaze and Chelsea were there in the showers, Sofia showered quickly and went in to the changing rooms. As she was pulling on her shirt there was screaming in the bathroom. She ran in and all the showers were on hot, steam filled the room and she killed the water supply. The steam cleared and she gasped, behind Blaze was a message on a mirror, "I still love you."

Sofia and Max walked out of the changing rooms and found Terry, they filled him in on what happened, "Wow, why didn't I think of that before, an invisible boy in the girl's showers." Sofia elbowed him and walked over to a computer.

"It's an invisible boy," She began to type, "So the 'ghost' targeted Coach Fitz first, then Nelson and then left a message for Blaze, who do we know that is connected to all of them." Terry watched Sofia type, he was amazed at her reasoning, then he saw the answer on the screen, "Willy Watt."

They arranged to visit Willy in Juvenile Hall. Terry took Sofia's hand as they walked in, the gate buzzed them in.

A guard met them, "Welcome to Juvenile Hall."

"I've been here before," Terry said and handed the guard his ID card. Sofia handed him hers too. The guard took the cards to scanned them.

Sofia turned to Terry, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just memories," Terry said, Sofia leant up and kissed him.

"You're a different person now." She said to him.

The guard came back, "Be advised that all you activities will be monitored from here on in, you'll have 15 minutes with inmate number 7725. You guys here to see Willy?"

"Yeah why?" Terry asked.

"No one ever comes to see Willy," The guard said.

"Not even his Dad?" Sofia asked.

"No one, in the whole time he's been here. No one calls, no one writes, its creepy. But then again so is Willy, everyone here is a little afraid of him," The Gurad said.

"Afraid? Of little Willy Watt?" Terry sound surprised.

"Yeah," The guard grinned and opened the door.

Sofia was a little taken back, Willy had grown, he obviously hit the heights. Terry's muscles were more close to the bone, but Willy was now built.

"Terry! Sofia!" Willy greeted them, they sat down, "It's not the worst place in the world, just kinda boring."

"You've been hitting the weight machine," Sofia said, she wanted to push his buttons to get some answers.

Willy puffed out his chest, Sofia was getting what she wanted, "It helps past the time, and I found out that I like being strong," He flexed a muscle. Terry looked at Sofia with a 'what are you doing look' but Sofia looked back at him with a 'trust me' look, Terry nodded.

Sofia gave Willy a flirty smile, "I'll bet," She flicked her hair.

"Beisdes with good behaviour, I'll be out in less than two months," He leaned forward towards Sofia, she didn't back away.

"In time for the Junior Prom," She smiled sweetly.

"If they can get the gym repaired in time," Willy grinned.

"How did you know about that?" Sofia asked, taking a glass of water.

"Someone at school told me," Willy shrugged, Sofia nodded, then threw the glass of water at Willy. He reacted and blocked the glass but it hovered in the air.

Terry's eyes widened, "It's you, you are doing all the damage the school. The guard told us that no one talks to you Willy. The accident on the pier with the Gollum must have left you with telekinesis."

"Well done, you two. And Sofia I thought we could have been something." Willy said.

"I don't think so Willy, you are still in love with Blaze, you will always be," Sofia stood up beside Terry.

"People think you are a ghost, it's all they talk about," Terry said. "If you can do all this then why don't you just break outta here?"

"What's the point? I'll be out of here soon, everyone will know that its me. But if I stay then I'll have all this power and a normal life, if you two don't rat on me," Willy said.

"Oh we know how to keep a secret," Sofia said.

"You better, I know where you guys live," Willy said. Suddenly the door flew open and guards came in. Sofia and Terry stood there in shock.

"Nice work you two," Willy said, suddenly things started flying towards the guards.

"Oh no," Sofia said.

Terry leapt forward, "Willy stop it or they'll never let you out." But it was too late, Willy smashed the ceiling, and was gone.

"What have we done?" Sofia breathed.

They sat in the cave waiting for Bruce to finish something. Sofia threw a tennis ball for Ace, he ran back to her and placed the ball in her hand, she rubbed his head and threw the ball again.

"What did you two think was going to happen?" Bruce asked then, slotting a injection pack in to a injection gun.

"Uh, I don't know, we just wanted to see if it was really him," Sofia shrugged and threw the ball again for Ace. "I know, I know, we messed up."

"One shot and he'll be out for hours," Bruce threw the injection gun at Terry and he caught it.

"If he shows up," Terry said.

"He'll show. He's draw to that school. It's an obsession," Bruce told him.

Sofia looked up at him and patted his arm, "Your area of expertise." She dodged a swipe from him.

"Just have to get close enough to use it," Terry said.

The next day Sofia and Terry were at their lockers. Barbara Gordon walked in to the Principles office. "Ok she's gone in," Sofia said to Terry, "I hope the Principle buys this."

"Don't worry, if anyone is going to convince him to close the school then its gonna be Barbara." Terry said, they lent against the wall and waited.

They heard Barbara slam her fist down on the desk and say, "This is a court order, if you don't close the school, you'll have me looking over your shoulder in a county jail." The her foot steps came closer to the door. Sofia and Terry stood up away from the door. It opened and Barbara walked out, and stopped in front of them.

"Attention students, classes will be suspended until further notice, please proceeded to your home rooms where you will be released in an orderly fashion, thank you." The announcement said, they could hear cheering in class rooms and doors opening.

Sofia looked up at the Commissioner, "You are a hero to out people," She said.

"You better be right about this one you two," She gave them a look and left.

Sofia and Terry waited until all the students had filtered away to the buses, then it was go time. They changed in to their suits and waited. Sofia posted herself on the roof of the school and Terry was on the opposite building. They saw Nelson walk towards he's precious red sports car and hop in, roaring the engine in to life. He took off towards the main road, but something was about to stop him. Willy was standing on the hood of his car, the car then turned around and headed back towards the school and but the look on Nelson's face, it wasn't him driving. So here we go, Sofia thought. He was heading straight for the steps to the school, Nelson shouted for him to stop. The car headed up the stairs and he bailed on the car, rolling away. Sofia shot a line at the car so it didn't hit the students that were still coming out of the school. But it did smash in to a wall. Sofia then spotted Chelsea, Blaze and Max walk over to the car.

"Oh damn," Sofia swore to herself.

Willy hovered down towards Nelson, "Now I see why you liked to pick on the weaker kids Nelson."

"It's not fair you have powers," Nelson shouted up at him, "I don't stand a chance."

Willy shrugged, "Ok then, if thats how you wanna play it then, equals." He lowered himself to his feet and touched down on the ground. "No powers." As he landed Nelson swung a punch and hit Willy hard on the jaw, then in the stomach. Willy dodged the next one then and punched Nelson, but Nelson was a better fighter and was winning. Willy could see this and sent Nelson flat on his back with his powers.

"No fair!" Nelson swore.

"Well I think we'll solved this a different way," Willy lifted Nelson and sent him flying on to the roof of a car. The girls ran down to help him up.

"Batman, we need to move in," Sofia said in to her radio.

"Wait Nigthwing, wait, we need him to be slightly off guard," Terry replied.

Willy hovered down in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. Suddenly Blaze was being levitated towards Willy. "Willy, please," She begged him.

"Please what?" He retorted, "You were interested in me when you thought I was a ghost." He leaned in to kiss her, but Sofia smiled, Terry had other ideas. He pulled Willy from his height, time to move, Sofia thought. She leapt off the roof as Terry held Willy. She landed and went to inject Willy, but something was pushing against her.

"No, I can't let you," Willy said, he narrowed his eyes. Sofia stopped in her tracks and felt the ground slip away from her. Suddenly she couldn't breath, it was getting harder, she dropped the gun and Terry looked up. The gun snapped in half. But Sofia was still paralysed.

"Nightwing?" Terry looked at her, "Nightwing! What have you done to her?" Terry growled at Willy.

"You're choice Batman, Nightwing or me," He grinned at him.

Sofia could feel herself going, I am not going like this, she told herself, come on Sof. She engaged the suits electrical field, it sparked on the outside. Terry looked at her, and then leapt out of the way as she sent a bolt of electricity towards Willy shocking him so he would let her go. She fell to the ground and started coughing.

Terry ran over, "Nightwing, are you ok?" He knelt beside her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, get him," She gestured to Willy who was getting up. Terry launched himself at Willy, Sofia tried to get her breath, then Bruce was yelling in her ear.

"Sofia! Sofia! Come in!" Bruce shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," She said.

"I couldn't get through on your com-link, it was dead," Bruce told her.

Sofia smiled to herself, "I'm here boss, all good, Terry is handling Willy now. Was someone having flash backs?" She grinned and pulled herself to her feet.

Bruce was silent at the end of the line, "Get to work." He said. Sofia grinned, he did care.

"You know what I learned in Juvie Batman?" Willy said, he pulled the Hamillton Hill sign off the front of the school, and floated it towards Terry, who was on the ground.

Sofia shot a batarang at the sign, "You girls get outta the way!" The sign exploded in to tiny fragments littering the parking lot. Willy took fright and in his defence began to twist, he twisted the wind, creating a twister. The girls screamed and Sofia ran over to them and opened her wings sheltering them. Terry braced himself, poles were coming loose out of the ground and flying.

"Willy! Look out!" Terry shouted at him, a tree hit him and sent him flying across the parking lot. He landed on the stairs, he wasn't moving, Sofia scanned for life signs, he was just unconscious.

"Did you do it?" Bruce asked Sofia through the radio.

"Well he sorta did it to himself," Sofia said, "Cops are here, better split, Batman?" She nodded to Terry and they took off leaving the girls and the unconscious Willy.

A few days later Sofia knocked on Terry's apartment door. It was opened by an excited Matt, he was bouncing around the place. "Hey Matt!" Sofia grinned.

"Sofia! Sofia's here!" He shouted. Terry appeared around the corner from the kitchen with some popcorn.

"Hey," He smiled then tried to wave, almost spilling the popcorn. Sofia ran over and grabbed it. "So who's up for home movies and photos!"

"I am!" Sofia grinned, taking a handful of popcorn. Terry set up the videos and they sat on the floor, watching the movie and looking at photos. They laughed at Terry when he was a kid, falling out of a tree. Sofia was sitting beside Terry leaning back in to him, his arm was draped around her. Images of Terry's Dad came up on the TV, she smiled, he seemed so nice, so sweet. But she couldn't help notice that Warrne McGinnis looked nothing like Terry. Matt showed them pictures and told them stories.

"Hey I remember this trip. It was great! You fell on that hornets nest," Matt said showing a picture to Terry, it was Terry, Matt and Warren in a forrest.

"I remember this, but not as fondly as you," Terry grinned and rubbed his left hip in remembrance.

Sofia laughed, "Smooth Ter," She kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad knew about that kinda stuff," Matt smiled at the picture.

Terry put his arms round Matt, "See you do remember him, and he'll never been gone as long as you keep him alive in here," He pointed at Matt's heart, "And in here," He pointed to his head. "Or is it here? Or here? Or here?" Terry began to tickle him.

"Stop!" Matt laughed and wriggled.

"Terry! Come on!" Sofia grinned.

"What?" He stopped, then gave her a look.

"No, no, no," She went to stand.

"Get her Matt!" He shouted, they pinned her down and started tickling her until tears rolled down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi all, hope you enjoy this one, it's based on Sneak Peak. I will be taking a break from this story for awhile to focus on my Young Justice one, so flick over and have a look at that one! **

* * *

Sofia relaxed back into Terry. It was Saturday, what more could a person want, chilling out on the couch with hot chocolate and the person they loved beside them. Matt and Terry's Mom were still asleep, Sofia and Terry had been up awhile, well they hadn't even been to bed, they arrived in from patrol just after dawn. She dozed in Terry's arms feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed. She pulled herself out of the comfort of Terry, "Where you going?" He asked sleepily.

"Need food," She said, trudging to the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and took out some milk for cereal, she heard Terry switch on the TV. She came back in nursing her bowl of coco-pops and saw that "Sneak Peak" was on, it was a gossip program, telling everyone the inside stories. When they told Bruce about it he called it "chewing gum for the eyes" whatever that meant. She sat down and took a spoon full of cereal.

"Hello Gotham, I'm Ian Peak, and on tonights very special Inside Peak, I've got gossip to knock your socks off. But first this morning, Who is boxing trainer Jack Turrly coaching after hours, would you believe its the champs girlfriend? I'd watch out Jack, she's a knock out in more ways than one. And then there's rocker Jamie Jarrod, she must know that splicing is illegal, yet here she is just a day ago, meeting with one of the towns notorious genetic suppliers. Maybe hard rocking Jamie will become the real dragon lady in the music bizz? And now for our headline story; Paxton Powers, what has he been doing since he took over at Wayne-Powers? Not working by the looks of things."

"Oh my," Sofia said watching Paxton and a girl on TV. Terry's jaw dropped and she gave him a look, "No way," She shook her head at him, "Don't get any ideas,"

"Ideas for what?" Matt suddenly jumped up from behind the couch, "Oh what are they doing?" Terry leapt over to him and blocked his eyes.

"Not for you," He said.

"Hey let me see!" Matt climbed over the couch.

Sofia moved her cereal bowl, "Guys watch it! Come on!" She stood up to get away from Terry and Matt. Suddenly the TV turned off, the three of them looked up and saw Mary McGinnis standing there with the remote.

"We were watching that!" Matt said.

"I don't want you watching this," Mary said.

"See I told you," Terry said to Matt.

"I was talking to all of you," Mary said.

"Come on Mom, it's just entertainment," Terry shrugged.

"You wouldn't find it so entertaining when you're on the receiving end." Mary told them, "And nice to see you Sofia, you almost seem to be moving in here."

Sofia smiled, "I know, thanks Mrs. McGinnis. We both didn't get off work until late and your house is closer to Mr. Wayne's then mine."

Mary smiled, "Well it's nice to have another woman in the house," and went in to the kitchen.

Sofia went in to Terry's room to get changed, Terry followed her in.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She said in shock.

Terry waved his hand, "How many times have I seen you change?" She rolled her eyes and pulled on her t-shirt, Terry wrapped his arms around her stopping her from moving.

"Ter, get off," She laughed.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here, you're easier to control," He smiled in to her neck and kissed it. Sofia laughed and nudged him off.

"We're gonna be late for Dad and Dick, they're waiting for us," She said. Terry rolled his eyes and let go.

That evening they arrived in the Batcave, "Where were you two?" Bruce asked, looking at the computer.

"Relax old man, they were with me," Dick said form behind them, Bruce looked over at his old ward but turned back.

"Get changed you two, you have a patrol to go on," He instructed.

"Good evening to you too Bruce, nice to see you too Bruce," Sofia rolled her eyes and walked off to get changed. Dick went over to talk to him, Sofia looked over, she wondering what it was about, they had been talking a lot recently.

Once they were both changed Bruce called them over, "I want you two to focus mainly on downtown, I've looking at some read outs and something is going to go down there tonight."

"Yes boss," Terry gave him a mock salute, "Ready?" He asked Sofia, she nodded.

Dick nudged Bruce, "See, he gives her a head up when he's going somewhere, I never got that." Bruce just gave him a look. Sofia laughed and hopped in to the Batmobile.

They had been driving for a while, Sofia looked out the window and sighed, "God I'm bored."

Terry laughed, "Yeah I know, I would have thought something would have happened already." Then an alarm started going off on the dashboard.

"It's coming from city hall," Bruce told them, "And be careful."

"We always are Bruce," Sofia said.

"You haven't had to deal with politicians," Sofia could sense some humour in his voice, she opened the hatch of the Batmobile.

"What are you doing?" Terry looked behind at her.

She grinned at him and leapt out of the hatch spreading her wings, "Keep up Bats," She shouted back. Terry rolled his eyes and followed suit. They landed on the roof and saw a figure running across it. Sofia and Terry took off in pursuit, Sofia kicked her jets off and launched at the figure. She grinned, this was gonna be easy, she thought. But she found herself souring threw the figure to the other side. She leapt to her feet and followed Terry who had gone threw a window of a building on the other street. She landed behind him.

"You ok Nightwing?" He asked.

"Just fine, keep moving," She smiled. They ran, "Hate to sound like Robin here and state the obvious, but he's running threw walls Batman." Sofia gave him a look, Terry had the same look of confusion. They ran in to a storage room.

"Split up and search," Terry told her, Sofia nodded. She walked to the right, looking for the mysterious person.

"AHH!" She cried out as pain tore threw her back and she was knocked to the ground, she went to get up but a kick in the jaw sent her fling across the room. She shook her head and got to her feet, Terry threw a punch at him but it went right threw him, and Terry got a punch in the face too. She stood beside Terry and waited for the net round. Terry launched at him and but the man grabbed his leg and threw him against a crate, Sofia looked on, what are we doing we aren't gonna beat this guy, she thought. The man punched Terry to the ground and lifted a crate above his head, Sofia threw a batarang at it and it exploded, but by the time she ran to get to Terry, the man was running down and out the stair well.

"You ok?" She asked him.

Terry coughed and nodded, "Get after him Nightwing." She took off after the man, but he was half way down the stairs, there was no why she was going to catch him, but then she had an idea. She shot a cord to the ceiling and then jumped down in between the gap in the stair well that led to the bottom. She landed as the door to the outside closed and she sprained after him. She skidded to a halt and Terry nearly ran in to the back of her, the man turned to them and kicked a pipe.

"No!" Terry shouted, as the man dropped a lighter. Sofia turned but was knocked against the wall beside Terry. All was black for a minute and then she heard Bruce's voice in her ear.

"Batman! Nightwing! Terry! Sofia! What is going on? Come in!" He shouted.

She moaned, "Here boss." Terry stirred, "We're both here. But ow!"

* * *

The next day Sofia and Terry sat in physics listening to the teacher talk to them about matter, solid objects and liquids. Every time Sofia moved pain shot threw her body, this was the down side of the job.

"This model atom is not built to scale. If it were, and the nucleus was this large, these electrons would be over two miles away. Any questions," Mr. Wade said. "Mr. McGinnis, you're awake."

Sofia looked over at Terry, he seemed to have an idea, "Aren't you saying that the stuff we think as solid is mostly empty space?"

"What's one way of looking at it," Mr. Wade said.

"Then there must be away for one solid object to pass through another," Terry asked, Sofia looked at him, he was on to something, she could have kissed him.

"Most scientists believe nuclear forces make it impossible," Mr. Wade told them.

"You said most," Sofia questioned.

"There was one scientist that thought that the forces could be circumvented, he was head of the Research Department at Wayne-Powers." Mr Wade told them.

After class they made a bee line for Bruce's and arrived in the Batcave in record time.

"What's the hurry?" Bruce asked.

"What do you know about Nubo Ataka?" Sofia asked, "He was a researcher at Wayne-Powers."

Bruce looked at both Sofia and Terry, they had gotten pretty good at this detective thing, "Yes, I knew him well, he developed a theory called viber space. He thought atoms and molecules could be made to vibrate in such a way that they could pass right through each other."

"Like that guy from the other night," Terry said.

Sofia groaned and rubbed her back, "How could I forget?"

"But what would Ataka want from the Tang gangster?" Terry asked Bruce.

"Ataka died years ago. There was a fire it destroyed all his research." Bruce looked solemnly at the computer screen.

Sofia and Terry left, they would be on patrol later on but they could set off from wherever to do that. Sofia turned to Terry, "Wanna go to mine? Dad said he's making tacos tonight." She smiled up at him.

"Love to, sound good," He kissed her lightly and they hopped on the ATRAC.

"Gangsters, they act like big men until they turn in to rats," The Tv came on in the carriage.

"What the?' Terry looked over at it, it was Ian Peak.

"Thats what Tong low life Jimmy Lin just did, and I've got the tape. Here he is spilling he's guts out to DA Sam Young about the Tong's involvement in gambling and weapons sales. I'm Ian Peak and that's the inside peak."

"We're getting off here," Terry said.

Sofia nodded and took out her cell phone, "Hey Dad, yeah look something came up, save me some dinner? We gotta work late."

* * *

"Great show again Ian," The producer said.

"Uh," Ian groaned and made a face.

The producer reached in to his pocket and gave a packet of pills to Ian, "Stomach still at you?"

"Yeah, it's probably just tension," Ian said taking some pills.

"We'll I'll be tense too if I was out there exposing the mob," The producer said.

"They're nothing to worry about, I'm untouchable," Ian said smugly.

"That's exactly what I was going to say," Sofia said turning off stealth mode, she and Terry stood side by side. The producer turned and ran.

"Ah, Batman, Nightwing, so nice to see you both. What were you saying?" Ian asked sweetly.

"We were saying that you or someone that works for you figured out a way to walk through walls," Terry said taking a step closer to her.

"Walking through walls? If I could do to that I'd be a very rich reporter," Ian waved his hand.

Sofia looked at him, "You are." A shot of a gun rang out behind them and members of the Tong gang and Jimmy Lin burst threw the door armed to the teeth. They fired shots at them, Sofia backflipped in the air dodging the bullets, Terry ran after Peak as he tried to flee out the door, Sofia took off after them. But as she ran she threw a batarang at the two cronies knocking the guns from their hands. Ian ran in to a closet, but as Terry opened the door he was gone, he got away. Sofia skidded to a halt and turned to the Tong gang, she launched at one of them knocking him to the floor, Terry leapt at the other, then it was just Jimmy Lin.

"After you Nightwing," Terry waved his hand to her. She smiled and looked at Lin, she took to steps towards him.

"No, please, no," He said to her.

"Too late," She shot a cord at his feet them threw it up over a beam sending him in to the air.

Soon they were tied up all together hanging from a beam, "You can't do this to me, I know the DA personally." Jimmy Lin shouted.

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

They hopped in to the Batmobile and kicked it in to life. Bruce was waiting for them when they arrived in the Batcave, the roof slid open and Sofia jumped out.

"Peak's the one," Sofia said taking her cowl off and shaken her hair loose

"He's found away to get through solid matter," Terry added.

"You're sure?" Bruce asked them.

"During the fight he went in to a closet and disappeared," Sofia told him.

"So what to we do? Call Commissioner Gordon and have him arrested, " Terry asked.

Bruce turned to walk back to the computer, "Arrested for what?"

Sofia and Terry followed, "Well he, he… Trespassing." Terry blurted out the first thing he could think off.

"Peak isn't really a criminal, unless being a reporter counts," Bruce looked back at them. Terry and Sofia realised that it was going nowhere so they dropped the argument. Once they got changed Sofia waited for Terry by the computer. Bruce was typing away looking up data.

She scratched Ace's head then Bruce spoke, "How's your father?"

She jumped at his voice, "He's fine, working away, he has been really supportive about this new 'job', so thats aways good." Bruce nodded in agreement.

Terry emerged, "You ready?" He asked, she nodded, "Ok, see you later Bruce." Bruce nodded again.

Sofia smiled at his reaction then walked over and took Terry's hand. They arrived in Gotham and began walking home, Sofia's phone buzzed, "Hi Dad, yeah I'm fine, look I won't be home tonight ok? Yeah working late, I'll crash at Terry's, ok bye."

"We aren't working late," Terry said, looking down at her.

She grinned, "Yeah I know, but we will be up late, we don't have to work." She leaned up and kissed him, he kissed her back pulling her close, she smiled in to his kiss, this was going to be a good night.

The following morning she lay in Terry's bed wearing one of his t-shirts, she rolled over and looked at Terry, he was fast asleep. She reached out and touched his cheek, he stirred, "Morning sleepy," She grinned and kissed him. Suddenly the door of his room flew open and Matt ran in.

"Get up! Get it! It's Batman and Nightwing!" Then he ran out again. Sofia and Terry leapt out of bed and ran in to the living room.

"It's some sort of cave, but what it really is is a museum. A museum filled with mementos of a forgotten crusade against crime. It's chief curator is this man, you know him as Batman. Then he is helped by this woman, a bombshell you know as Nightwing. But that have another identity, ones I shall reveal on tonight's Inside Peak. But that's not all, they are aided by this man and you will find out what he has done to keep Gotham's biggest secret." Terry and Sofia stood there in shock. Sofia took Terry's hand, what were they going to do?

Terry's phone rang, they went in to his room and shut the door, it was Bruce, "Hello?" Terry said still holding Sofia's hand, she leaned forward so she could hear. "This thing on the web."

"I know, they've been running it twice an hour since dawn," Bruce told them.

"How did he get the video?" Sofia asked.

"He planted a camera on the Batmobile," Bruce said.

Terry looked up, "No," He breathed, "Then its my fault, its all my fault." He held his head. Sofia squeezed his hand.

"I always knew I'd be found out soon enough, but its so galling that it had to be a low life like Peak," They could hear Bruce crush the camera, he hung up.

Terry sat on the bed, Sofia sat beside him. She took his face in her hand and turned him towards her, "Hey, this isn't your fault, we share the responsibility ok? We can fix this." She kissed him, trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working.

He looked in to her deep brown eyes, "It isn't just me or you that is going to be effected, once they know that it's us and that Bruce was Batman, they'll figure out that Dick was Robin and Nightwing and that your Dad was Robin and maybe even that Barbara was Batgirl. Everything is going to be ruined." Sofia stood up and kicked him in the shin, "OW! What was that for?"

"Stand up McGinnis and pulled yourself together, it isn't over until that piece of garbage reads it out," Sofia crossed her arms and jutted out her jaw. Terry couldn't help but smile, she was right.

They landed on the window ledge outside Peaks office. Terry went to go in, but Sofia grabbed his hand, "Listen Bats, we gotta be cool in there ok? We can't blow this. I know that he is a dirty slime ball but don't loose your cool," She looked up in to his mask, he nodded. Ian was at his desk drinking a glass of water, he jumped slightly when he saw them.

"Ah, Batman, and dear Nightwing, I was wondering when you do would show up," He rose out of his seat and motioned with his hand, "Come on in. Terry and Sofia."

Sofia flicked her eyes to Terry, he had the same expression of disbelief.

Peak answered theirs looks, "Once I saw that the old man was Bruce Wayne it wasn't hard to figure out who you two were. He was the original Batman back in the day, wasn't he? Wasn't he?"

Sofia walked over to him and Terry followed, "I don't care what you found out and what you know or what you do to me, but leave Bruce alone, he doesn't deserve this."

Terry nodded and removed his cowl, "He's done too much for this city to wind up in a media circus."

"He means a lot to you both? Doesn't he?" Peak looked at them.

Terry nodded, "Yeah, he does."

"I believe you, I really do. That's the trouble with this business. You meet so many liars, you forget what it means to be genuine. Wanna say it all again while I've got the camera on?" He took a camera out of his pocket.

Sofia narrowed her eyes. She was fighting every muscle in her body to make sure that she didn't punch Peak in the face. Terry pulled his cowl on, and nudged Sofia, negotiations were over.

They flew up on to the roof, and just stood there. Then Sofia had an idea, "Ter, maybe Barbara will have an idea." He nodded and they set off for the Commissioners office. Barbara was sitting at her desk alone so Sofia tapped on the window. She saw Barbara look up and rise out of her seat to come and let them in.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked them, then saw the looks on their faces, "I heard, there is nothing we can do."

Sofia sighed, "But there has to be something you can do? It is going to effect all of us Barb, Terry, me, Dick, Bruce, my Dad and even you!"

Barbara looked at the two of them, she knew that Sofia was right but in the eyes of the law there was nothing that she could do, "I'm sorry, to both of you, best get home."

They arrived back at Terry apartment and were in the lift heading up to his floor when Sofia's phone rang, it was Tim, "Hi Dad, yeah I know, I'm with Terry. I'm not sure what we are going to do, you stay where you are ok? And if worst comes to worst then go to the Batcave, it's safest there. Ok, love you, bye." She hung up and sighed. Terry took her hand, they didn't say a word, there was nothing left to say.

Terry opened the door to the apartment and they were greeted by the smell of popcorn, Mary and Matt were in the kitchen popping popcorn. "What's all this?" Terry asked.

"Terry, Sofia! I was afraid you two were going to miss this," Mary said to them.

"Miss what?" Terry questioned.

"Ya know? The Inside Peak, everybody at school was talking about it," Matt told them.

Mary placed her hand on Matt's head, "You going to watch?"

"I thought you were the one that didn't want us to watch it. You said that we wouldn't find it funny if we were on the receiving end of it," Terry exclaimed.

"Yeah well what to I know?" Mary shrugged, then she and Matt walked in to the sitting room.

"Coming up next The Inside Peak," The TV announcer let them know. Terry was pacing at the back of the room whilst Sofia leant against the wall bitting her lip. So this was how it was going to end, some asshole finding out about them. She thought about Bruce, all the work he had down for the city and now the press were going to be outside his gate in less then 10 minutes. She thought about Dick sitting in his office at 'Out of the Nest Aerial Acrobatics Studios' knowing that everyone was going to find out that he was Robin. And of course her Dad, after everything he'd been through.

Terry suddenly spoke, "Mom, Matt, I have something to tell you."

Mary waved her hand, "After the show dear."

"No," Terry raised his voice putting his hands on the back of the couch. "It can't wait. I'm…. Batman." Sofia couldn't believe her ears, what was he doing? Mary and Matt looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Seriously, I am!"

"Terry please," Mary tried to get her breath back, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Look, its on," Matt turned up the TV.. Terry looked over at Sofia, she walked over to him and took his hand.

"You did your best I suppose," She said to him, he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Tonights episode of Inside Peak has been postponed due to technical difficulty," The announcer told them. Sofia squeezed Terry's hand, maybe Bruce did something. Terry pulled his cell phone out, and called Bruce, but there was no answer. Sofia gulped, that wasn't good.

"Where could he have gone?' She asked him.

Terry narrowed his eyes, "I have an idea."

They flew at speed towards Peak's office, Sofia spotted people on the balcony. "Oh no," She breathed, it was Bruce, and Peak was trying to push him off the balcony. Not going to happen, she thought. She flew towards Peak and bowled him backwards off Bruce and knocked him inside. Terry landed and got Bruce on to his feet, "Help Nightwing," Bruce told him.

Sofia landed and prepared for a counter attack from Peak but her jaw hit the door inside, Peak was sinking in to the floor. Terry landed beside her, he had a similar look on his face. "He is falling! Nightwing come on!" Terry ran out the door. They ran down the stairs but each time they missed him, they went lower and lower, but they still couldn't get him. Finally they were in the basement of the building.

"Peak! Get it together, focus and concentrate!" Terry shouted. "Come on," He extended his hand as did Sofia. But Peak's hand went right through them. But it was too late, Peak sank threw the floor, and the last thing to disappear was his hand.

Bruce walked up behind them as they stared at the floor. "Whats going to happen?" Terry asked him.

"He will continue to the centre of the earth, thats about as deep as you can go," Bruce said, but Sofia could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

* * *

Sofia sat in the Batcave, no one was there yet. Silence prevailed around the cave, you could feel the history of the place. In her mind's eye she could see Dick in the Robin costume running with a young Bruce in to the old Batmobile and taking off to Gotham. Then later on, she saw her father in the Robin costume, training with Barbara and Dick as Nightwing. It was so long ago, things had changed. But something did add up in her head, why was there such an age gap between her Dad and Dick, surely Bruce didn't go that long with out a partner. She got up off the chair and walked towards the cases of suits. She looked at the old Bat suit, and then she looked at the Robin suit, something caught her eye at the back of the case. She walked around to the back and felt up the back of the case, there was a gap, she pushed the door. It swung on hinges, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. In the dark she could see a Robin suit, it was different to her Dad's and Dick's. She pulled a flash light out of her pocket and shone it in. She took a step back in fright. The Robin suit was in tatters, ripped and bloody, the eye mask was in two and the torso was torn apart. She gulped, what is this, she thought. She shone her torch towards the back, a name caught her eye, she too a step closer to have a look. "Jason Todd," She said. Suddenly she felt something near her.

"So you've found me at last," A voice came whispering from behind her, she turned but she was too late.

* * *

**PS: I will be continuing this after I do some work on the Young justice fanfic. **


End file.
